Shadows of the Demon Lords
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: This is the story of the 7 Great Demon Lords. Who are they? How did they met? What is their orginal purpouse? What made them what they're today? Shadowed paths are getting crossed. Each of them has their own story. Before, they were all normal Digimon and no one expected them to be dangerous, or even evil. But now, they turned into the most fearsome group in the DigiWorld.
1. Full Summary

I don't know if you ever had that feeling (still I'm sure you had), when you made up a story and want everyone to hear it immediantly. Yupp, that's what happened here.

This is the prequel to **Digimon Shadow Tamers. **As you already read, it's the story about the 7 Great Demon Lords, but also how I'm viewing their story in general. I'll write this paralel to my Digimon Shadow Tamers FF.

* * *

**Full Summary:**

This is the story of the 7 Great Demon Lords. Who are they? How did they met? What is their orginal purpouse? What made them what they're today? Shadowed paths are getting crossed.

Each of them has their own story. Before, they were all normal Digimon and no one expected them to be dangerous, or even evil. But now, they turned into the most fearsome group in the DigiWorld.

Each will tell their own story. What did they do before they got banished. Their fears, hopes, sins, passions...

Everything will be reflected...

Just as the story of someone, someone who only wanted to play a little, innocent joke.

This story is following their life, from the day of their birth, to the day they met the Shadow Tamers.

_~They were created for destruction, but they never intended to destroy anything.~_


	2. Data

Sheesh, I only uploaded the summary and I already got two reviews. Man am I good. u.u

I'm sorry to tell this, but the chapters will be much, much shorter then you usual. Maybe while the story progresses, I'll write longer chapters, but for now... I hope you all recognised the picture I put for this story. If not, well, the picture presents two feathers, a black and a white. Darkness and Light.

Let's countinue...

I wonder if you can recognize the Digimon in this chapter.

* * *

**Arc 01: Pulled Into The Darkness**

_~I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like. Is it over yet, in my head? I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind. Is it over yet? I can't win.~ [Breathe by Breaking Benjamin]_

**_File 01: Data_**

In the begin they were only data. Worthless data. 0s and 1s floating through the network. Just like him. Though, he was different. His data had a form. A form which many feared.

Their data is special too. They're all special. One by one, making 7 of them. 7 Digital Monsters. Or Digimon. He looked at their floating data. It would need some time until it turns into something which you can touch. But he had time.

Why had he choosen them? Why had he just used their data which was floating in the Data Realm? He could've used the data of any of his servants and make them stronger.

Still, something told him that it's better to use fresh, unformed data. They're all so different, but yet they're all connected with him.

His childes, perharps.

The data countined to form itself. It passed an amount of time...

He thought about the Human World. The Digimon called it the Real World. He knew humans were the ones responsible creating the Digimon. Perharps, a sense, connected with the Real World, with the humans, with their network, told him to do this.

He didn't mind.

All that mattered was that the first data packs started to turn into an Egg-shaped form. A DigiEgg. He knew he had to be quick.

He placed some of his data into each of the, still deformed, DigiEggs. One DigiEgg, one Crest. One Sin for each.

Finnaly, the DigiEggs took their forms.

The first was a black-white colored DigiEgg. It had a Red colored Crest on the front. It represented Pride.

The second was a red with a green stripe around the middle, and some green triangels popped out of the stripe. It had a Blue Crest on the front. The Crest represented Envy.

The third was red with black bat shaped marks and an Orange colored Crest. It represented Wrath.

The fourth was grey with purple spots. It had a Indigo colored Crest. The Crest represented Sloth.

The fifth was green with red spots and a dark blue wavy line around the middle. It had a Purple colored Crest on the top. It represented of Greed.

The sixth was black with some large dark purple spots. On the front was a Yellow colored Crest. It represented Gluttony.

The seventh and finnal DigiEgg looked like the previous, except it had light purple spots. And a Green colored Crest on the top. It represented Lust.

-Finnaly.- was his thought. The experiment was successfull. He already knew it won't fail.

Now, he has to wait for them to hatch.

But he had time.


	3. Inner Thoughts

_~Put me to sleep Evil Angel. Open your wings Evil Angel.~ [Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin]_

**_File 02: Inner Thoughts_**

_~Pride~_

He felt something. Was it a voice? It seemed so. But he couldn't feel if it came from outside, or did he hear his own mind whispering to him. He felt tired. The darkness covered him.

_~Envy~_

He wasn't sure what it was. The feeling to be born. But why was it so dark then?

_~Wrath~_

He hated it. That darkness he felt. Why was he hating it? He wasn't sure.

_~Sloth~_

That life he got, turned soon down. He happy to feel that he was alive. But he was to tired to countinue being happy.

_~Greed~_

He didn't know where he was. Or why he felt so claustrophobic. But he was curious. He decided to investigate it. The thing which was his prison.

_~Gluttony~_

He felt weak. And tired. Why was he here? What was his purpouse? And how the heck can he get out of this things? Many questions, but none who'll answer them.

_~Lust~_

She felt...cold. The chilly element of the darkness surrounded her. She wanted warmth. At least an embrace.

_~Demon~_

He looked at the DigiEggs. It needed time for them to turn into their finnaly shape. It'll take time too for them to hatch.

However, he felt a danger. It was coming from the Golden Dragon of the Centre. He knew he had to hurry up.

Or, he'll never achive his goals.


	4. Crests

_~You won't cry for my absence, I know - You forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant...? Am I so insignificant...? Isn't something missing?Isn't someone missing me?~ [Missing by Evanscene]_

**File 03: Crests**

It was all over. He felt that the Golden Dragon was winning. Everything he could do now is to hide. To run away.

He wasn't that kind of Digimon.

He went into the Dark Castle. Since the creation of the Dark Area, this castle used to be his home. He was the ruler of this area, the strongest Digimon among all who lived here.

He went into the room where the DigiEggs were. They had no idea what was waiting for them. He looked at the Spirits of Darkness which he managed to steal. It seemed like the corrupted version was ready to use.

Two LadyDevimon helped him to bring the DigiEggs and the Spirits to a hidden room.

In it was a large red-black portal with a skull mark and Crests. He placed the DigiEggs in front of the portal. The Crests on the DigiEggs glew. On the floor appeared his own Crest, a red-black bat. The Mark of Evil.

It activated the other Crests. Below the DigiEggs appeared coded circles, in the same color as their Crests. He used his own Crest for the corrupted version of the Spirits of Darkness. The Crests glew and made the DigiEggs, as well as the Spirits, dissapear.

A golden light appeared behind him. He turned around and saw the Leader of the Souveregines.

He was ready to battle. And even if he loses he'll return.

They, will make him come back.


	5. Seperated

_~Something just isn't right. I can feel it inside. The truth isn't far behind me. You can't deny.~ [Together by Avril Lavinge]_

**_File 04: Seperated_**

The DigiEggs appeared on a grassland, in the Forest Plane. They weren't far from the Primary Village. Though they didn't know it. The World was still new to them.

A swan like Digimon apporached them. She carried a bag with food. Her name was Swanmon. She looked in surprise at the 7 DigiEggs. Why were they here?

She assumed that there was a battle and that the Digimon turned into DigiEggs after it ended.

Fine! She'll rise them. Swanmon was curious to which Digimon they'll turn. She also wanted to know to which Family they belongs. It would be great if they're Virus Busters. Or even Native Spirits. They maybe could help her.

Swanmon was thrilled. She took only one DigiEgg, since she already carried a heavy bag so she couldn't take two.

She was about to come to the village as she felt something. She gulped as she saw a Data Stream picking up the remaining DigiEggs.

"Oh no!" she muttered. She sighed. She couldn't do anything but hope the DigiEggs will land on a save place.

As she came back, she took a closer look at the DigiEgg. It had an unusal Crest on the top. Maybe this Digimon was special. Maybe it was chosen for something. She decided to speak about it with her co-workers, Togemon and Elecmon.

Swanmon didn't recognize the Crest.

_~Sloth~_

He felt a kind of warmth as someone picked up the thing in which he was. It carried him away. He had no idea who that was, and he actually didn't care.

But he could get used to it that someone carries him.


	6. The Rule

_~You're so cold. Keep your hand in mine. Wise men wonder while strong men die. Show me how it ends it's alright. Show me how defenseless you really are, satisfied and empty inside. Well, that's alright, let's give this another try. ~ [So Cold by Breaking Benjamin]_

**_File 05: The Rule_**

_~Gluttony~_

The DigiEgg fell out of the Data Stream. It rolled, until it stopped. Then it shined. It seemed like the power boost it got from the Crest was enough to make it hatch.

A purple ball with black eyes and pointed ears popped out. His name was Kiimon.

He looked around the place. He didn't knew where he was. He had no idea what to do. He was a Baby, a Fresh Leveled Digimon.

But a sense told him to move. To not wait. He listened to it.

He hopped, slowly moving. The forest was calm.

He then heared something. It sounded like voices, many of them, but they were saying the same thing. Or, singing the same song.

Kiimon hopped towards the origin. He hoped that he'll find someone who'll tell him more about this world.

He ended up in a kind of swamp and saw frog like Digimon with yellow tubas around their necks, singing happily.

"Gecko-gecko-geckorooo...Gecko-gecko-geckoroo..."

One of the frogs held a stick and comanded the others.

"Gecko-gecko-geckorooo...Gecko-gecko-geckoroo..."

"Kii-Kii-Kiikiikii...Kii-Kii-Kiikiikii..."

Kiimon, who liked the voices, tried to imitate them. Though his song sounded more like sqeaking then singing. The Geckomon stopped and observed the infant. The one who held a stick apporoached the little Baby Digimon.

"Greetings and welcome to the Geckomon Village. I'm the Geckomon Elder. And you are?" asked the Geckomon.

"Kiimon." replied Kiimon.

"Nice to meet you. What is an infant like you doing here? Shouldn't Fresh leveld Digimon be at the Primary Village?" said Geckomon.

"Primary Village? What is that?" asked Kiimon.

"A place where someone takes care about the DigiEggs and all Digimon who get born." replied Geckomon.

"I hatched not far from this place." said Kiimon.

"I see. I think that you should spend the night in our village. It's dangerous for someone young and inexperienced like you to wander around during the night." said Geckomon.

"Why?" asked Kiimon.

"Because there are many Digimon who might try to kill you and absorb your data. There are rumors about a Digimon called Orochimon which has it's terrytory not far from here." said Geckomon.

"Why should someone try to kill me?" asked Kiimon.

"Because that's the unwritten rule. Absorb or be absorbed. Kill or be killed." said Geckomon.

"I'll kill then those who try to kill me." said Kiimon with a great self-confidence.

"Try, but I doubt you'll survive. You're still a Baby. You wouldn't handle a Rookie leveled Digimon." said Geckomon.

Kiimon frowned. No, he'll show them. He'll become enough strong and kill those who try to kill him.

-I'll become the most powerfull Digimon in the whole World. And no one, no one will hurt me.- he thought.


	7. Home

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_~How, how am I supposed to feel when everything surrounding me is nothing but a fake disguise. I don't know, I don't know where I belong, it's time for me to carry on. I'll say goodbye!~ [Can't Stop the Rain by Cascada]_

**_File 06: Home_**

_~Envy~_

The DigiEgg with the Crest of Envy got picked by an another Data Stream. This brought him to the Water Plane.

Just as the DigiEgg splashed into the water, it started to shine. Then, a little white Digimon with red eyes emerged.

It's name was Pichimon.

Pichimon looked around curiously. He felt the liquid on his skin. And he had to admit that it was a nice feeling. Water surrounded him, but he felt like home.

But he had a feeling that this isn't his home. Not really.

He wanted to find that place where he felt like he belonged to it. But there existed one problem.

-Where is this place?- he thought, slowly swimming forwards. He was desoriented. He had no idea to which side he should turn to.

A group of Divermon swam passt him. Pichimon twirled as they rudely passed him.

"Hey!" he shouted. The Divermon didn't pay attention to him. Pichimon observed them until they dissapeared. They seemed to know where they should go.

Pichimon felt a stung of envieness.

It just wasn't fair. They had a place to go and he didn't. But he too had to find a place where he should belong.

He swam then forwards, going the same way the Divermon took. Maybe he'll find the place he belongs to.

One day.


	8. BFF

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

_~How do you do? You like me and I like you. Come and take me by the hand cuz I wanna be your friend.~ [How do you do? by BeFour]_

**_File 07: BFF_**

_~Lust~_

The DigiEgg got dropped into the middle of the forest. There, it stood for a while until it hatched. A little white Digimon called YukimiBotamon popped out.

"Who are you?" she heared a voice and turned around. In front of her was a large cactus, called Togemon.

"YukimiBotamon's my name."

"What are you doing so alone in the forest?"

"I'd like to know that too."

"I think you should come with me. It's dangerous for such young Digimon like you to wander around."

"Okay."

YukimiBotamon followed Togemon to a large tree. It seemed like a house was built into that tree. In front of the house were a few Digimon playing. A Tsunomon, a Jirayimon, a Gummymon, a Koromon, a Pyokomon, a Tanemon and (YukimiBotamon was surpriesed) a second YukimiBotamon were playing with a ball.

"Can I play with them?" she asked Togemon.

"Of course." Togemon nodded.

YukimiBotamon hopped to them, standing now (though she didn't know it) on the middle of the field.

"Watch out!" yelled Jirayimon as the ball hit her.

"Ouch!" yelped YukimiBotamon.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were behind me." said Jirayimon. "Please don't yell it me."

"Why should I yell at you?" asked YukimiBotamon. "Though it did hurt."

"Well, you usually tend to yell at everyone in such situations." replied the confused Jirayimon.

The others arrived and everyone realized that there are two YukimiBotamon's in their group.

"I think you mistaked me for her." said the younger YukimiBotamon.

"Cool, we have twins." said Koromon.

"Hey, the goal's unwatched!" exclaimed Tsunomon. He took the ball and runned towards the goal, the others following him.

The twins were left alone.

"So, what should we do now sis?" asked the older YukimiBotamon.

"Sis?"

"Sis like sister. We're Digimon of the same species, so I think we can call each other sisters. Though maybe it should be better if think off a name for each other so the others don't get confused." said the older YukimiBotamon.

"Okay, so how should I call you?"

"Ammm, I'd like it be called Phany."

"Okay. You're Phany now."

"And what about you?"

YukimiBotamon looked around. She saw some flowers.

"How do you call those?"

"Lilies."

"Okay. I'm from now on Lilith."

"You mean Lily."

"No, Lilith."

"Okay. You know what?"

"What?"

"From now on we're BFF-Best Friends Forever."

"Best Friends Forever."

Lilith repeated. She liked her new BFF.


	9. Hunger

Thanks for the reviews. I recommend you to read the last chapter of Digimon Shadow Tamers (PLEASE!)

* * *

_~Be careful not to mess with the balance of things because everything is not what it seems.~ [Everything is not what it seems by Selena Gomez]_

**_File 08: Hunger_**

_~Greed~_

The DigiEgg with the Crest of Greed landed in the Desert Plane. Soon after it found a soft place on the sand, the DigiEgg hatched, into a smoke like being called Mokumon.

Mokumon looked around curiously. He had already investigated the DigiEgg. Now it was the desert's turn. He floated throught the Desert Plane being amazed by the Data Streams, the Real World and the random DataPacks.

Until he realized that he felt hungry.

Mokumon looked around, wanting to somehow still his hunger. There was nothing. He didn't know that Digimon usually load data to feel no hunger, or eat the food in the DigiWorld. Or simply ignore the hunger.

However, Mokumon was in the desert which really wasn't the best place for finding something to eat.

Or at least, it seemed to be so in theory.

Mokumon noticed a yellow dog like Digimon: Doggymon, who ate a brown loaf.

"Would you mind to give me some?" he asked the Doggymon.

"No!" replied the dog.

Mokumon frowned. He got an idea how to get the loaf.

He simply snatched it out of Doggymon's hands.

"Hey!" shouted Doggymon. He expanded his body to get the loaf back, but Mokumon was out of reach as he floated to high.

"Stupid Digimon!" mocked Mokumon and floated away.

He landed on a rock, where he started to eat. He turned around, noticing a small group of Tsumemon. They all looked at the loaf Mokumon was eating, with pleading eyes. Mokumon at first had no idea what to do, but something, a sense sparked, telling him to not share.

"Forget it, I found it, so it's mine." he said, swallowing the last of the bread. He then floated away.

He still had many things to investigate, to explore.


	10. Irritation

I'm back with a new chapter and some news.

1. I'll be for a couple of days (maybe a week or two) offline which'll be the reason I won't post any chapters. I have some schoolwork to catch up and I need a break. Don't worry, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can (possibly next week if I'll be able to).

2. I'm using Patamon's and Gatomon's digivolution line for Daemon and Lilithmon so that you don't get confused. The reason is that Dae and Lilith are supposed to be a fallen Ophanimon and Seraphimon.

3. Oh and if you're curious about the behaviour of the young Demon Lords, it's because they're influenced by their Crests.

So, C ya!

_~There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master~ [Shadows by Red]_

_**File 09: Irritation**_

_~Wrath~_

The DigiEgg with the Crest of Wrath was dropped in the Forest Area not far from the Primary Village. From it a Poyomon hatched. Poyomon looked around curiously. He was in a forest and he was alone. But he was relieved that he managed to get out of the egg. The next thing he wanted to do... well his mind was blank. To be honest, he only planned to get out of the DigiEgg, not what he'll do after that.

He went forwards, since he was annoyed that he's standing alone on one place and waiting for some kind of miracoulous event to happen. Not only that but also that he hated it to wait. He was a little bit surprised as he realized he's able to feel such angriness, but only a little bit.

And he realized that, depsite going full speed ahead, he still was slow. Too slow.

That irritated him even more. Suddenly a Kiwimon appeared in front of him.

"Who are you looking at?" asked Poyomon. Kiwimon only looked at him. Then it screamed and attacked it with his beak. Poyomon escaped.

"Bubble Blow!" Poyomon fired bubbles at Kiwimon's eyes.

Kiwimon again screamed and stared with bloody eyes at Poyomon. Poyomon gulped as he realized it was a bad idea.

"Super Thunder Strike!" A thunderschok hit Kiwimon and sceared it away. Elecmon then appeared.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Poyomon nodded.

"You should come with me. This place's too dangerous for someone like you. Hop on."

Elecmon bowed down and Poyomon hopped on his back and brought him away.

For a moment, Poyomon felt happy and satisfied.


	11. Future

Hi, I'm baaaack! Sorry guys for the delayment, but it was necessary since I needed some rest from writing and I had to concentrate on my school exams. I still have school the following two weeks and then I have Christmas holydays. So be patience just two more weeks, okay? I hope it won't be a quite of a problem ^.^.

* * *

_~Irgendetwas geschieht mit mir, was ist los in diesem Niemansland? Irgendetwas wird schon bald passieren, das hab ich längst erkannt...~ [Glaub Daran by Digimon Data Squad]_

_**File 10: Future**_

_~Pride~_

The DigiEgg with the Crest of Pride hatched while it still was inside the Data Stream. It turned into Puttimon. The little Fresh Level Digimon looked around. He didn't feel well. He felt alone. And he didn't like the Data Stream. It dropped him down.

Puttimon shouted all the way down, until he hit the ground. He lied there unconssicious for a while.

As he came back to conssiciousnes, he found himself lying on a bed in a strange hut. He saw a Lilymon, a Lilamon and a Babamon.

"I see you're awake. Drink this." said Babamon and gave Puttimon a cup with a green liquid. Puttimon took a sip and immediantly spat it out. "I know, it tastes horrible, but it'll help you." said Babamon. Puttimon frowned, but he still drank it.

"What a cute Digimon." commented Lilymon.

"What are you doing in this forest so alone?" asked Lilamon.

"Girls, girls, give him some time to come back to his senses." said Babamon.

"Where am I?" asked Puttimon.

"You're at my place. I'm Babamon, the Fortune Teller. And these are my helpers, Lilymon and Lilamon." said Babamon.

"I'm Puttimon. What's a Fortune Teller?" asked Puttimon.

"That's someone who can tell you your future. Interested?" said Lilymon.

"Yeah!" Puttimon nodded. "I'd like to know my future."

"Okay, so let's see." Babamon touched Puttimons forehead.

A few things happened at the same moment as she did it.

She stumbled back a second after she saw a bright flash.

"What is it, Babamon-sensei?" asked Lilamon.

Babamon didn't answer. She only looked at Puttimon who shined. He digivoluved to Cupimon.

Cupimon was completely lost. In the flash like vision he only saw a strange Crest and six In-Training Leveled Digimon, and then he digivoluved.

What happened?


	12. Vision, Part 01

I couldn't find out which are Phascomon's Fresh and Rookie Level, so I used Botamon and Kapurimon. Hope you'll like it.

* * *

_~...Mach die Augen auf und du besiegst die Angst, die uns hält. Da draußen wartet schon die ganze Welt...~ [Glaub Daran by Digimon Data Squad]_

**_File 11: Vision, Part 01_**

_~Botamon~_

Back at the Primary Village, the DigiEgg with the Crest of Sloth hatched into Botamon, which apperantly was sleeping the whole day. Swanmon wasn't happy that this one turned out lazy, but she was happy that he's alright.

Thus, Botamon could swear that he had one of the wierdest dreams ever. In this dream, he saw six In-Trainings, as well as a Crest which basically was on his DigiEgg. He then woke up, realizing something was strange.

He went to the nearest pond, looking at himself in confusion.

He was now a Kapurimon.

_~Mokumon~_

Mokumon drifted throught the Desert Plane, with each second finding out more and more new things about the Digimons' every day life. Still, he wanted to find out more.

As something flashed through his mind. He saw his own Crest and six other In-Training Digimon.

As the flash-vision faded, he soon realized that he was a DemiMeramon now. He started to wonder if the Crest and the six other Digimon had to do something with it.

He decieded to find it out.


	13. Vision, Part 02

Okay, let's move on.

* * *

_~...Nur wer nach den Sternen greift, und scheinen sie auch noch so weit, kann irgendwann fliegen und landet in einer and'ren Zeit...~ [Glaub Daran by Digimon Data Squad]_

**File 12: Vision, Part 02**

_~YukimiBotamon~_

Lilith (YukimiBotamon) was playing with Phany, now a Nyramon. Phany digivoluved during meal-time.

"Tag, you're it!" Lilith said and runned away. Nyramon chased YukimiBotamon.

"I'll catch you!" shouted Nyramon.

"No you won't!" replied YukimiBotamon. She hid behind a tree.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Nyramon, but her expression turned to confused. "Lilith?"

YukimiBotamon looked like she saw a ghost, had a kind of timeless look. She then shone, digivoluving to Nyramon.

"What happened?" asked Phany. Lilith didn't answer. She had no idea what happened, but only knew it was connected with the Crest she saw. And six other Digimon.

_~Poyomon~_

"Where are we going?" asked Poyomon.

"The place is called Primary Village." replied Elecmon. "I think you'll like it."

"I hope." replied Poyomon.

"I think I didn't introduce myself. I'm Elecmon." said Elecmon.

"And I'm Poyomon. So, what is this place like?" asked Poyomon.

"It's great, you'll have plenty of friends to play with." replied Elecmon.

Poyomon was happy, but still something bothered him. He wondered what it was.

As, out of blue, an image of a Crest and six other Digimon flashed through his mind.

He jumped down from Elecmons back and looked around. He glowed and digivoluved to Tokomon.

He blinked in surpriese as he realized what happened.

"What the heck is going on?" he wondered loudly, again angry that no one could answer him.


	14. Vision, Part 03

One real fun to write about the Demon Lords'past is that you can also write the point of other Digimons who met them and considered them as cute, harmless or just annoying. You're sure wondering what they'll say when they figure out what those cute In-Trainings have become. I do. ^^

* * *

_~...Nur wer neue Brücken baut, seinem Mut und seiner Kraft vertraut. Nur der, der an sich glauben kann, wird fliegen!~ [Glaub Daran by Digimon Data Squad]_

**File 13: Vision, Part 03**

_~Pichimon~_

Pichimon was simply swimming throught the Net Ocean, enjoying it in the most simple minded way he could. Though, he was a little bit angry that most of the Deep Savers Digimon simply ignored him.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice he bumped into a Gomamon, who didn't seem to be friendly.

"Watch out where you're going!" Gomamon shouted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." said Pichimon. "Though, you're pretty big."

"What! Do you want to say I'm fat?!" said Gomamon.

Pichimon withdrawed, swimming as fast as he could, with Gomamon after him. He hid behind a stone.

Then it happened.

He saw a Crest and six other Digimon, and then he digivoluved to Bukamon.

Just as Gomamon appeared.

"Did you see a Pichimon?" asked Gomamon, who didn't see the digivolution.

"He went that way." Bukamon pointed at a path.

I'll get him." muttered Gomamon, leaving him.

Bukamon chuckled.

"Idiot."

_~Kiimon~_

Kiimon happily ate the food the Geckomon offered him. It was delicious.

"So, do you like it? Gecko." asked Geckomon.

"Aha, thanks." replied Kiimon. "Umm, what's up with that 'Gecko' you're always repeating?"

"It's a kind of habit we Geckomon have. Gecko." said Geckomon.

"I think I should also make up my own." muttered Kiimon. "So, are there any other strong Digimon or is Orochimon the strongest?"

"Orochimon is an Ultimate Level, but the strongest Digimon are the five Souveregines: Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Bahiumon and their leader Fanglongmon. Gecko." said Geckomon. He lowered his voice. "However, there are, or, have been, rumors about a Digimon who's equal, or even was supposed to surpass Fanglongmon."

"Who is that guy?" asked Kiimon. Geckomon looked around in fear.

"We don't usually say his name nor we ever talk about him, gecko." said the elder.

"I'd like to know his name." said Kiimon. Geckomon bowed to Kiimon and whispered.

"His name is GranDracmon."

"GranDracmon?!" said Kiimon loudly. "What a stupid name!"

"Pssst!" Geckmon silenced him. "Be quiet, gecko."

"Why? He dosen't hear me." said Kiimon. "Unless he's around here. Gecko." He added with a smile. The elder sighed.

"You just hatched, so you don't know about the time when GranDracmon ruled, gecko. According to the newest rumors, he's defeaded by Lord Fanglongmon. But Fanglongmon-sama ain't doing well, gecko." said Geckomon.

Kiimon wondered if Fanglongmon loaded GranDracmons data. He was about to ask as an image of six In-Trainings and his own Crest flashed through his mind.

"Are you alright?" he heared Geckomons voice.

He realized that he went unconssicious for a moment.

"Y-you digivoluved." said Geckomon. He gave him a mirror.

The confused Kiimon realized he wasn't Kiimon anymore. Now he was Yaamon.


	15. Warning

Today I was simply in mood to post this number of chapters...

Anyways, now you're gonna find out why Lucemon wasn't all that shocked when he got a Tamer. ^.^

* * *

_~We've been dreaming but who can deny. It's the best way of living between the truth and the lies. See who I am! Break through the surface!~ [See who I am by Within Temptation]_

**_File 14: Warning_**

_~Cupimon~_

"What the heck was that?" asked Cupimon. Babamon sighed and turned to her assistants.

"Girls, please leave us alone."

Lilymon and Lilamon were confused but obeyed. Babamon turned to Cupimon.

"You're special." she said simply.

"Really?" Cupimon blinked.

"Yes and you're connected with that strange Crest. As well as six other Digimon you saw in the vision." said Babamon.

"That means I have to find them." said Cupimon.

"Perharps, but there are also other things." said Babamon. "I also saw a black and white feather."

"And that would mean...?" asked Cupimon.

"Well, that's the interesting part. You're gonna walk path in the darkness, but for some reason, you'll be pulled towards the light." Babamon smiled. "I also saw a human boy."

"A human?" Cupimon was confused.

"Which means you're gonna get a human partner. Congratulations." said Babamon.

"I don't wanna turn out rude, but what's the point of having a human partner?" asked Cupimon.

"According to a rumor, a human can help you get stronger." said Babamon.

"Okay." Cupimon stood up and went to the door. "I'm gonna find the other six from my dream and my human partner."

"Be careful." Babamon warned him. "You have no idea what dangers are waiting for you. You're having more enemies then you think, even if you didn't met them yet. Try to find the other six. They're the only ones you can fully trust."

"Just don't worry. Bye!" said Cupimon as he went out.

Babamon sighed.

-Good luck. You'll need it.- she thought. -The only good thing is that we'll anyways meet each other again.-

She was really worried about him.


	16. Decision

_~Is it true what they say, are we too blind to find a way? Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today. Come into my world, see through my eyes. Try to understand, don't want to lose what we have.~ [See who I am by Withing Temptation]_

**_File 15: Descision_**

_~Yaamon~_

Yaamon shook his head. He didn't know what surprised him more. The fact he digivoluved or the vision he got.

"What is it?" asked Geckomon.

"I-I just had a strange dream. I saw six other Digimon in it." said Yaamon.

"Maybe it was a vision. That means you have a connection to those Digimon. Gecko!" said Geckomon.

"Very well." said Yaamon and hopped to the entrance.

"Where are you going, gecko?" asked Geckomon.

"I'm gonna find them." said Yaamon and went out. Geckomon sighed.

"I wonder if you know where they are. Gecko!"

_~DemiMeramon~_

"Okay, that was wierd." DemiMeramon muttered. He looked at his new form. Now he looked like a flame. "So, now what?"

Of course, there was something about that weird Crest. As well as about that six other Digimon.

He looked around.

"Maybe I should find them, but the question is; where are they?"

_~Bukamon~_

Bukamon felt relieved that he escaped Gomamon. Now he wondered where to go. It was obvious that he had to find the other six Digimon. But he had no idea where he should start to search. The Digimon he saw didn't seem like they live in the Water Plane. Bukamon sighed. He hated when things get complicated.


	17. Encounter

And here's the first encounter between two Demon Lords. Wonder how long they'll stay with each other... ;-p Or better to say, stand each other...

* * *

_~We just can't stop believing, cause we have to try. We can rise above their truth and their lies.~ [See who I am by Within Temptation]_

_**File 16: Encounter**_

_~Tokomon~/~Kapurimon~_

"Are we gonna arrive soon?" asked Tokomon.

"Aha." Elecmon nodded. "Here we are."

Tokomon looked at the Primary Village. There were lot of DigiEggs, Fresh Leveled Digimon, one or the other In-Training and many toys. It looked like a Toy-Town for babies.

"This place is awesome!" said Tokomon.

"Yes it is." said Elecmon. "I and Swanmon are keeping it in tact. And Togemon's leading the school."

"There's also a school? I'd like to see that." said Tokomon.

"Patience. You have to wait a few days. I'll bring you and a few other Digimon to the school as soon as I can." replied Elecmon. "While you're here, try to befriend some Digimon. Maybe they'll come to school too."

He walked away. Tokomon frowned. Patience wasn't his strongest virtue. He sighed.

-Well, it won't hurt to try. But I still have to find the other six I saw in that strange dream.- he thought while he walked through the village.

He wandered around the village, trying to play with the infants, but they got sceared away by his short-temper. Tokomon, at last, sat under a tree and sulked.

"I don't get it. What's wrong with me?"

He heared a loud snoring, and saw that behind the tree, a Kapurimon was sleeping. He blinked.

Wasn't one of the Digimon he saw a Kapurimon?

"Hey, wake up!"

Kapurimon heared someone calling him. He hated it when they wake him up unnecesseraly. Kapurimon opened his eyes to yell at the intruder, as he realized it was a Tokomon, possibly the same one he saw in his dreams.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Both greeted each other, but they didn't know what else they should say. Tokomon tried it.

"I think I saw you in my dream." he said.

"I saw you too." said Kapurimon. Tokomon gave a sigh of relief.

"Phew, I'm happy that I found at least one teammember. I'm Tokomon." he said.

"And I'm Kapurimon. How do you mean you found only one teammember? Ain't the others with you?" asked Kapurimon.

"No, I thought the others were with you." said Tokomon.

"But they aren't." said Kapurimon. "Guess we're all seperated."

Tokomon sighed.

"Just great."

_~Nyramon~_

"What happened Lilith?" asked Phany. Lilith didn't answer her. She still was under shock. "Lilith?"

"Ugh, ummm, what did you ask?" said Lilith as she came back to her senses.

"I just wondered what happened to you. You look like you saw a Bakemon." said Phany.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened." said Lilith. She had the feeling she couldn't tell Phany what she saw."Anyways, ain't that cool? I digivoluved!"

Lilith jumped happily.

"Yeah, that's great." said Phany, putting on a kind smile. But she still was suspicious about Liliths behaviour.


	18. Night

_~I hear the silence preaching my blame. Will our strength remain if their power reigns?~ [See who I am by Within Temptation]_

_File 17: Night_

_~Cupimon~_

Cupimon was optimistic what the finding of his teammates regarded. Maybe he didn't know where they are, but he had some idea that he'll recognize them. Still, Babamons warning echoed in his head.

Going the path of darkness...is that supposed to mean that he'll become evil?

This was a ridiculous point for Cupimon.

Heck, he was a Holy Type Digimon. Holy Type Digimon don't become evil. They're good. Always good.

Cupimon wondered how much his future was connected with that strange Crest. And what kind of Crest was it anyways? Babamon didn't seem to have recognized it.

"Well, whatever my future is, it sure ain't that dark." Cupimon mused happily.

In the same moment, the DigiWorld got covered into darkness.

"Guess I spoke too soon."

_~Yaamon~_

Yaamon was on his way to find his friends. Or some opponents for a battle, since he felt like he could take down that GranDracmon or whatever on his own. He had no idea that he still was a weak In-Training and that a stronger Rookie could crush him. But Yaamon didn't pay attention to that fact. He was fully self-confidenced, until it turned dark.

The Geckomon didn't tell him that something like that might happen. Yaamon tried to go forward. Lucky for him, he was a dark type Digimon and was able to see in the dark better then other Digimon.

"Ouch!" he heared a yelp. He followed the sound until he found a little green Digimon with a leaf growing from his back.

"Are you alright?" asked Yaamon.

"My head hurts. I accidentaly hit the tree." muttered the Digimon.

"Well, my name's Yaamon." said Yaamon.

"And I'm Leafmon." replied Leafmon.

"Want to battle?" asked Yaamon.

"No, I want to find Togemons school." said Leafmon.

"If that's so, maybe we could find it together." said Yaamon.

"Okay." Leafmon nodded.


	19. Search

_~Let's show them that we can. Free our minds and find a way.~ [See Who I am by Within Temptation]_

**File 18: Search**

_~Bukamon~_

"Hey you, do you know..."

"Mind your own buissnes kid."

Bukamon frowned as Seadramon simply passed him. That was his fifth attempt to ask for help but everyone else just ignored him.

And they called him kid! Heck, he was a Baby II. It was too soon to call him a Child.

Bukamon sighed. Who was he kidding? He couldn't keep up with all those Champions and Ulitmates unless he digivoluves on his own to Champion or Ultimate. Maybe he should try to find that Dark Ocean he heared from two Digimon who were babbling 'bout it. Maybe it has the answers he neeeds.

"Coming through!" he heared someone behind him shouting. A Submarimon passed.

"Hey, you wait!" shouted Bukamon. Submarimon stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Gee, and I thought you'd ignore me just like the rest." said Bukamon.

"So, what is it?" asked Submarimon.

"I'm searching for some friends, but I doubt I'll find them here. Maybe you could help me find them." said Bukamon.

"Alright, who are you searching for?" asked Submarimon.

"That's the problem. I know how they look like, but I don't know their names." said Bukamon. "And I'm sure they're all In-Trainings."

"Well, you could descriebe them. Maybe I'll recognize their names." said Submarimon.

"Okay. One of them looks like a small flame with blue eyes."

"That's DemiMeramon."

"The other looks like a sort of an angel. He's an In-Training and also has wings."

"I guess that would be Cupimon."

"The next one has a bushy grey-purple striped tail and a metal helmet."

"Kapurimon."

"Then there's a small white In-Training with big sharp teeth."

"Small, white, big sharp teeth... Adding that he walks on four feet and has ears... I guess that's Tokomon."

"The next one is green, with cat like features. Ya know, ears, purple-edged tail."

"That's Nyramon."

"The last one is purple, with a brown face, green eyes and pointy ears."

"That's Yaamon." said Submarimon.

"Thanks. I know their names. But I still have no idea where to find them." said Bukamon.

"Try the Data Streams." Submarimon pointed at the streams above them. "They'll bring you to any place in the DigiWorld. Maybe you get a lucky catch."

"Thanks again. Bye!" said Bukamon swam towards the stream and let get himself captured. Submarimon smiled.

-Nice fella.- he thought.

_~DemiMeramon~_

DemiMeramon hummed some sort of melody, while floating through the dark Desert Plane. He was bored. Everything he could learn about the Desert Plane he already learned.

It was sooooo boring now.

And he still had to find the other six Digimon. He wondered where they might be.

DemiMeramon suddenly found himself inside of a Data Stream. He already noticed those streams on the sky, but he had no idea what they're good for.

Well, he'll find it out soon.


	20. Rival

Despite how epic the first clash between the DigiWorld's most common Digimon rivals; Gallantmon and Beelzemon, will be, their first meeting is simple funny, adorable and kinda silly. Like the toothless fight between Patamon ans Elecmon in Digimon Adventure. (That's at least my opinion.)

What's much more silly is the little relationship Nyramon and Yaamon (the future BlackGatomon and Impmon will have). She likes him, he only wants to get the hell away from her. -giggles-

Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

_~I don't know what I want to be yet, but I can show that I need to see this. No time for lies and empty fights. I'm on your side. Can we live a life of peace and happiness? I don't think so. No denying I am scared to lose the things I love. I'm in control. This is how, this is how it's going to end~ [You Fight Me by Breaking Benjamin]_

**_File 19: Rival_**

_~Yaamon/Nyramon~_

Two days already passed while Yaamon and Leafmon were searching for Togemon's school. Leafmon told Yaamon everything he knew about the school. Yaamon told him that he's been searching for some friends.

"And you don't know where your friends are?" asked Leafmon.

"No." Yaamon sighed. "I even don't know their names."

"I wish I could help you. But I bearly know this world." said Leafmon.

"I wish I could digivoluve further." said Yaamon. "Maybe I could find them easier..."

"Maybe...huh?" Leafmon's eyes wided. "Watch out!"

Too late, the ball hit Yaamon's head. A Gigimon hopped to them.

"I'm sorry." he said. "What the heck's wrong with ya!" yelled Yaamon.

"I said I'm sorry!" replied Gigimon.

"Why don't cha watch out where you're kicking that ball!?" asked Yaamon angrily. Gigimon was angry too.

"And why don't you watch out where you're going?!" he replied.

Both glared at each other.

"Could you two please stop your staring contest?"

Both heared a feminine voice and turned around. Yaamon recognized the Digimon as the Nyramon from her dream.

Lilith seemed to have recognized Yaamon too. And for some reason, she felt attached to him.

"Umm, hi, I'm Yaamon and I think I saw you in my vision." said Yaamon.

"Me too. I'm Nyramon, but you can call me Lilith." replied Nyramon.

Gigimon looked at both with a confused expression. Leafmon was less confused since Yaamon told him everything.

Awkward silence.

Yaamon felt kinda nervous around Nyramon, especially after she gave him a wierd look.

Nyramon, on the other side, was immediantly attracted to Yaamon, and she already wondered if he likes her.

Gigimon wondered what the heck's going on here.

And Leafmon thought that he was the only one here who wasn't nuts.

"Ummm, do you guys know where Togemon's school is?" asked Leafmon.

"Yeah, I and Lilith are her students." said Gigimon.

"Great! Can we go now?" asked Leafmon. Gigimon turned to Yaamon and Nyramon.

"Are you coming?" he asked. Both snapped out.

"Ugh, yeah." said Yaamon. Lilith nodded and they went back to the school.

Despite the fact Nyramon was a member of his team, he still didn't like the way she was looking at him. Yaamon wanted to get away from her. As much as he could.

They soon arrived at the school.

"Togemon-sensei!" Lilith called out. Togemon, who was the refree at the football match between her students looked at Yaamon and Leafmon.

"Well well, what do we have here?" said Togemon as she looked at both.

"These are Yaamon and Leafmon. They both want to join our school." said Lilith.

"Well, welcome to our school. I hope you'll have fun while staying here." said Togemon cheerfully.

"I'm sure we will." said Leafmon.

Yaamon frowned and looked at Gigimon.

He still didn't like that In-Training and had a strange feeling about him.

_~Bukamon~_

Two days passed. Two days since he had entered the Data Stream. And where was he now?

Bukamon sighed.

He looked around the huge underwater cave. He Data Stream brought him to a different place in the Water Plane.

"If this countines so, I'll never find the others." he muttered.

This just wasn't his day.


	21. Primary Village

Finnaly, someone found someone. In this case Cupimon the Primary Village...

* * *

_~There's a yellow brick road that we follow back home. And I know you can't wait your belligerent hate.~ [Home by Breaking Benjamin]_

**_File 20: Primary Village_**

_~Cupimon/Kapurimon/Tokomon~_

Two days passed without any results. The optimistic feeling Cupimon had at the beginning slowly faded away. He wondered why the heck he didn't ask Babamon where the others are.

"Huh?"

He then saw some bubbles floating on the sky. He runned towards them, entering the Primary Village. He noticed that two Botamon were the ones who made the bubbles, but he was too awed with the beautiful sight.

"Ha, maybe today's my lucky day." Cupimon muttered. He looked around the village, soon noticing an asleep Kapurimon and an annoyed Tokomon.

"Say, why don't we try to find the others?" asked Tokomon.

"Mmmm, because we don't have to." replied Kapurimon, opening one eye. "They'll find us."

"You sure?" Tokomon sweatdropped. "Hey, you!" they heared a yell as they saw Cupimon running towards them.

"Told ya." said Kapurimon, as he kept on dozing.

"Sheesh, I'm happy that I finnaly found someone." said Cupimon.

"So, you must be the Digimon we saw in our dreams. I'm Tokomon by the way, and he's Kapurimon." said Tokomon.

"And I'm Cupimon." said Cupimon. "I already thought I wouldn't find anyone."

"Well, we're still missing 4 Digimon." said Tokomon.

"And you don't have any idea where the others might be?" asked Cupimon.

"Nope, but Elecmon told us that he's gathering In-Trainings who want to go to Togemon's School. Maybe our other teammates are there." said Tokomon.

"I hope." said Cupimon.

_~DemiMeramon~_

Different as Bukamon, DemiMeramon had more luck. He was in the Forest Plane and immediantly started to investigate everything. The thing was, he was unsure wether he entered the right plane. If not, he'll have to countinue his search. But he wanted to find out more about the DigiWorld.

He sighed.

Why had everything to be so hard?


	22. Mark

Merry Christmas everyone and happy holidays!

Today, we're having in this episode guest starring... Keramon. Alright, no jokeing.

Each of the Demon Lords had some kind of episode which marked them what they'll become leater. (Bukamon had his when he got jelaous at the Deep Savers who had some place to go ... Christmas reference?)

In any case, today's Yaamon, or better to say Impmon's turn. And Falling Inside the Black really hits the stride here. The long path of darkness just started for the little imp (no wonder why I called this arc Pulled Into The Darkness). Bukamon and Yaamon are definetly were the first one who had a really (not much for Bukamon as for Yaamon) bad experience with the cruelity of the DigiWorld.

* * *

_~You were my source of strength, I've traded everything that I love for this one thing. (Stranded in the offering). Don't leave me here like this; can't hear me scream from the abyss; and now I wish for you my desire! Don't leave me alone, cause I barely see at all! Don't leave me alone, I'm...Falling in the black; slipping through the cracks. Falling to the depths can I ever go back? Dreaming of the way it used to be; Can you hear me?~ [Falling Inside the Black by Skillet]_

_**File 21: Mark**_

_~Yaamon~_

Yaamon got settled in in his life at the school. However, he wanted to go search for his other teammates. Also, he felt not right around Gigimon and Phany. And they didn't trust him. What Lilith regarded, she annoyed him, though he always gulped when she gave him 'teh look'. And third, he wanted to fight, to become stronger. But the only one who'd actually fight him way Gigimon. And they were about to fight each other if they weren't interupted by Leafmon or one of the other students.

Yaamon wanted to get out of that place.

He got his chance for a fight when he heared that a Keramon was terrorizing other Digimon. He deceided to fight it.

He was on the halfway as Leafmon apporached him.

"Where are you going?" asked Leafmon.

"I want to battle that Keramon everyone's talking about." said Yaamon.

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Leafmon.

"Well, I don't mind. I want to digivoluve, and for that I need to battle Digimon who are stronger then me and absorb their data." said Yaamon.

"And what if you get killed?" asked Leafmon, who was worried. Yaamon stopped.

"Tsk, I won't get killed." said Yaamon.

At least, he hoped so.

They arrived at the open space in the forest which most Digimon avoided.

"Okay, Keramon! Get out wherever you are! I want to fight you!" Yaamon yelled. They heared a rustle. Leafmon hid behind the older Yaamon. Then, Keramon emerged.

"So, you want to fight me?" it said.

"Not only fight, but I'll beat you!" replied Yaamon.

"Pathetic In-Training. You have no idea how many of your level I have beaten. I absorbed all of their data. I'm unbeatable now!" Keramon laughed.

"Are you done?"

"Huh?"

"If you're so strong, then even better. More data I can load." said Yaamon. Keramon laughed.

Did the pipsqueak really think that he can beat him, the mighty Keramon; terror of all Digimon and nightmare of all Baby and In-Trainings?

"Rolling Black!"

Keramon didn't notice the ball of darkness Yaamon fired at him. The ball hit him, but didn't faze him much, much to Yaamons surprise.

"Bug Blast!" Keramon fired blasts at Yaamon, which hit him and threw him backwards. He hit the tree.

"Yaamon!" Leafmon shouted.

"We gotta help him." said Gigimon.

"No, I want to see his butt getting kicked." replied Phany.

Phany and Gigimon noticed that Yaamon and Leafmon were heading towards the place where Keramon was and they followed them to see what the duo wants. Now they were hiding behind the bushes. Yaamon slowly got up.

"Ow wee, you're the first Digimon that survived my attack. But the next you won't!" Keramon extended his arms to slap Yaamon. However, the little In-Traning managed to escape the attacks.

"Rolling Black!" Yaamon countered, again hiting Keramon. However, Keramon slapped him and Yaamon hit the dirt, but tried to get up.

Keramon turned to Leafmon.

"I think your little fella should see what I'm doing to intruders. He picked the wrong Digimon to mess up with." Keramon told Leafmon, who froze.

Gigimon and Phany's eyes wided.

"NO!" Yaamon was the one who shouted.

"Bug Blast!"

The attack was a direct hit. Leafmon couldn't even give a squeak before he dissolved into data bits.

"N-no no no no NO!" Yaaamon looked at the data in shock.

Why had Leafmon to follow him? Why didn't he stay back at the school where he was safe? Why? Why?!

Gigimon and Phany watched Yaamon tackeling Keramon who tried to absorb Leafmons data. Instead Keramon, Yaamon was the one who absorbed them.

Yaamon felt a rush of rage and strenght. The image of the Crest he saw first time flashed through his mind.

At the same time, Lilith, who had a nap, woke up. She had some strange thing that something isn't right. Not only her, but Cupimon, Kapurimon, Tokomon, Bukamon and DemiMeramon too. They all froze for a second.

Yaamon glowed.

"Yaamon, digivoluves to..."

Keramon saw a purple Digivolution DigiEgg cocoon. He had some idea that that ain't good news for him.

"Impmon!"

Gigimon and Phany now stared at the newly evoluved Rookie lv Digimon.

Impmon focused on Keramon. He noticed that he digivoluved, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He was thirsty for veangance.

"You maybe think you're strong now, ha but you're nothing! I-I'll b-beat you!" Keramon laughed. Impmon was mad, but he didn't show it.

"Infernal Funnel!" He summoned a fireball and fired it at Keramon. That struck the latter, throwing him backwards.

"This is for Leafmon! Summon!" Impmon shouted, summoning icicles which struck Keramon, destroying him completely.

Impmon simply absorbed his data. Gigimon and Phany were still shocked. Impmon breathed heavily. He had to calm down. He then sensed Gigimon and Phany's presence. He turned to them. Phany jumped out of the bushes, mad, and Gigimon followed her, rather confused.

"What have you DONE?!" Phany shouted at Impmon. "You let Leafmon get killed and then you had the guts to absorb his data! What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you completely insane?!"

Impmon listened to that, but he didn't show any emotion. After she started to breath normaly, he turned to Gigimon.

"Tell Lilith to stay at the school, where she's safe. I don't want to lose her too." said Impmon and walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Gigimon. Impmon didn't answer.

He just wanted to get the hell out of that place.


	23. Forgotten?

What happened next in the Primary Village...

* * *

_~I'm giving up on everything because you messed me up. Don't know how much you screwed it up~ [Forgotten by Avril Lavinge]_

_**File 22: Forgotten?**_

_~Cupimon/Tokomon/Kapurimon~_

"Alright, that was strange." muttered Cupimon after everyone came back to their senses.

"Does anyone have an idea what that was?" asked Tokomon. Cupimon shook his head. The two looked at Kapurimon.

He still was sleeping.

The two sweatdropped. Soon, a Yokomon approached them.

"Are you coming? Elecmon told me to ask you if you're going too to Togemon's school." said Yokomon.

"Of course we do." Cupimon and Tokomon nodded.

The two followed her. Until they realized they forgot Kapurimon, who still was asleep. They went back, trying to wake him up, but Kapurimon was sleeping like a brick.

"What should we do now?" asked Tokomon. He was slowly getting annoyed.

"Well, we cannot leave him just like that." said Cupimon.

"What do you suggest? To carry him?" asked Tokomon sarcasstically. Cupimon smiled as Tokomon realized what he said. He didn't like it.

"Weeeeeeell..."

xxxXXXxxx

"I hate this."

That was Tokomon's first response after he and Cupimon lifted Kapurimon and carried him all the way to the spot where Elecmon and the other were. The two looked around, trying to find any more members of their team, but there weren't any.

"Alright, let's go!" said Elecmon as the colony of In-Trainings followed him. The little group was watched by Swanmon. She noticed the asleep Kapurimon which was carried by Cupimon and Tokomon.

"Hey, you two!" she called out for them. The trio stopped, and the two In-Trainings turned with confused expressions to Swanmon. "Why are you carring him?"

"Because he's sleeping like a rock. We couldn't wake him up, and we don't want to leave him here." said Cupimon. Tokomon narrowed his eyes.

Correction: Cupimon was the one who didn't want to leave the alseep Digimon.

"I see, but I don't think you'll endure so long. How about this? I anyways wanted to visit Togemon leater, so you can leave Kapurimon here and I'll bring him." said Swanmon.

"Really? Thanks!" said both Digimon as they put down Kapurimon. Then they hurried to catch up with the others.

Swanmon simply put on a warm smile. She liked their attitude, especially Cupimons.


	24. Away

Happy New Year folks!

* * *

_~So fly away and leave it behind. Just stay awake; there's nowhere to hide. ~ [Away by Breaking Benjamin]_

**_File 23: Away_**

_~Nyramon/Tokomon/Cupimon~_

Lilith was unsure what to do. Since she awoke, she had the strange feeling something happened to Yaamon. She searched for him, but couldn't find him. Or Gigimon and Phany.

Or Leafmon.

She noticed that the other students were excited.

"What is it?" she asked Kokomon.

"New students are coming. I can't wait to meet them." she replied.

Lilith didn't say anything. Everyone gathered around Togemon, except Phany, Gigimon, Leafmon and Yaamon. Togemon noticed that.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"I think they went into the forest." replied a Gummymon.

"I hope they'll soon come back." muttered Togemon. They suddenly heared loud laughter and talking as Elecmon with his team appporached them.

"Helo, and welcome to our school." said Togemon, having a longer introduction talk.

Tokomon and Cupimon looked around and noticed a Nyramon. Lilith felt their looks on her and realized that maybe those two are the Digimon from her dream.

"So, I think that's it..." said Togemon, as she and everyone heared yells.

A Salamon and Gigimon were running to them. Followed by a Kunemon.

"Help!" both yelled.

"Go behind me!" Togemon ordered the Digimon.

"Needle Spray!" "Super Thunder Strike!"

She and Elecmon destroyed the Kunemon.

"This was close." muttered Gigimon.

"Phany! Gigimon!" Nyramon runned to them.

"Are you alright? Where are Leafmon and Yaamon?"

"Yeah, we are." said Gigimon, and looked down.

"What happened?" asked Kokomon. Cupimon and Tokomon moved closer.

"I digivoluved to fight that Kunemon." explained Salamon and looked down.

"Phany." Nyramon's tone of her voice went to serious. "Where is...where are Yaamon and Leafmon?"

Gigimon and Salamon refused to look at her. Silence covered everyone. Tokomon and Cupimon looked at each other. They didn't understand much, but they knew something might happened to an another teammate of their team.

"Phany, please, say something." Kokomon tried. Salamon rose her head.

"Leafmon's dead. A Keramon killed him." said Salamon.

Everyone got a horrified expression on their faces.

"Didn't I tell them not to go there...I wonder what they thought..." muttered Togemon under her breath.

"And Yaamon?" asked Nyramon.

"Yaamon... well, he went crazy, and absorbed Leafmon's data before Keramon could, digivoluving to Impmon. He killed Keramon and then he left. He also told me to tell you to stay here, where you're save." said Gigimon.

Nyramon silenced.

For a long while, nothing, not a squeak, was heared.

_~Bukamon~_

After that feeling left him, Bukamon wandered around the cave, searching for something that could help him. He didn't find anything.

Dissapointed, with a sigh, he left the cave.

_~DemiMeramon~_

DemiMeramon shook his head. He wondered why the heck he's having such visions. However, he shrugged it off soon.

Or better to say, as he saw some type of firework on the sky. He deceided to investigate it.

_~Kapurimon~_

Kapurimon dozed. Finnaly he woke up, realizing Tokomon and Cupimon were gone. Kapurimon hoped around, looking for the two. One of the Baby Digimon told him that the two left for Togemon's school.

"Oh, okay then." Kapurimon was a little bit angry that they left him, but he realized that he maybe shouldn't have overslept.

"Then I'm going to find them." he muttered to himself and left the village. He didn't go far from the village as he got drowzy again. He deceided to close his eyes for a bit.

As he opened them, he realized he again oversleept and it was already dark. However, he had a good night vision and searched for a good place to spend the night. That place was the nearest tree.

He climbed up on it. Still asleep, he didn't realize that he got now clawed arms and legs. And wings.

"Guess it happened again." he muttered.

Now he was a Phascomon.


	25. Only History will Last

Okay, and with this episode, the first arc ends. Sorry for the long delay guys, I had enough other things to do, so I had no time to write. Also, in this episode, tough as a reference, and in the next, our special guest Digimon will be again one of the Royal Knights. Guess three times who.

* * *

_~To those who are free, they mind shall be a key. Forgotten is the past, ´cause history will last.~ [God is a girl by Groove Coverage]_

**File 24: Only History Will Last**

_~Impmon~_

It already passed a few days since he left Togemon's. He knew it was the best thing to leave the School, and he knew that after that, he wouldn't anymore find his teammates. Lilith would sure digivoluve and he wouldn't be able to recognize her. Nor his other teammates.

Maybe it was the best so. Lilith would sure be terrified if she found out what he did. And his other teammates too.

Impmon still was a bit shocked after he found out what he's able to do. And he kinda liked it. He liked it when he's stronger then his opponents. In the few days he was wadering around, he only encountered a Palmon and a few Tanemon. They weren't much of fighters and he easily defeaded them. Or better to say, burned them to ashes.

He seeked now for a stronger foe.

_~Salamon/Cupimon/Patamon~_

"So, are you ready?" asked Lopmon the four Digimon who were with her. The other four were two Salamons, Cupimon and Patamon. Lilith and Tokomon managed to digivoluve to their Rookie forms in the past days.

"Yeah, let's go." Cupimon nodded in acknowledgement.

They anyways had no more need to stay at Togemon's School. Two days ago, an Angemon stopped, and Lopmon overheared his conversation with Togemon: that there's an Academy for those, especially for holy type Digimon, who want to learn to protect the DigiWorld from evil forces. That's why the little group was on their way to the Clockwork Plane. To sign up for the Celestial Academy.

Cupimon and Patamon managed to find out what happened to their other teammate; Impmon, and were both annoyed that they lost him. A second thing which annoyed them was the fact that they have lost Kapurimon too. Swanmon told them that she couldn't find him anywhere when they asked her.

And the third important thing which happened was Gigimon's, or better to say, Guilmon's absence. After Gigimon digivoluved to his Rookie Level, he deceided to go and search for Impmon and try to bring him back. Or at least talk with him about his actions.

Everyone, besides Phany, hoped Guilmon will find Impmon.

_~Candlemon~_

Candlemon groaned in annoyance. He was now walking in the forest for days, and he still couldn't find the one who casted that firework.

The only good thing which happened was the fact he digivoluved to his Rookie level. But he still didn't find any of his friends, though he doubted that he will ever find them.

"I give it up." he sighed as he sat on a stone.

At the same time as he said that, he saw a firework on the sky, now much closer.

"Okay, I won't give up." he muttered under his breath and hurried towards the firework. He hoped it would be some sort of sign for him.

Then he found the culprit. To his annoyance, it was a Wizardmon.

_~Phascomon~_

Phascomon rubbed his eyes. How much time passed after he fell alseep? He had no idea.

"Who cares." with a yawn, he countined sleeping.

_~Betamon~_

"Wohooo!"

Betamon yelled. It was sooo exciting sliding on the water streams since they were pretty fast. They could bring him to any place at the Water Area. Though Betamon, who recently digivoluved from Bukamon, knew that there were pipes which were electrificied. He already had an experience with such pipe and he was now carefull around them.

Betamon wasn't the only one who enjoyed the super-fast streams. Some Otamamon also played with them. Betamon tried to join one group of Otamamon, but they simply rejected him. That made him so much angry that he burned them with his Electric Shock attack.

After that, he never again tried to play with other Rookie's.

Though he only wished he wasn't so alone.


	26. Mahou

Since Tamer of the Zero Unit and Jackpot2 wondered what the hell is Wizardmon (Dynasmon's Champ's form) is doing with Candlemon, I'll start the second arc with them. Oh, and Jackpot, the Olympus Twelwe will appear also, but leater.

* * *

_**Arc 02: Between the Light and the Shadows**_

_~Who says, who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it?~ [Who Says by Selena Gomez]_

_File 26: Mahou_

_~Candlemon~_

The candle Digimon looked at the wizard Digimon. Wizardmon seemed to be angry about something. To make it litteral a cloud with thunders appeared above his head and it started to rain.

"Damn it!" he hissed a curse.

"What are you doing?" asked Candlemon.

"Who are you?" asked Wizardmon, turning around swiftly and pointing his staff at Candlemon. Candlemon startled.

"I-I'm Candlemon." said Candlemon. "Were the fireworks yours?"

"Yes, I trained." replied Wizardmon. He clenched his fist. "I still don't have the full control over my powers."

"You digivoluved recently?" Candlemon assumed. "Maybe I could help you."

"Why should I need your help?" asked Wizardmon. "You even ain't a Digimon wih magical powers."

"True, but I'm curious enough to learn something about it." Candlemon's eyes sparkled. Wizardmon didn't like that spark.

"No." he said. Candlemon sweatdropped.

"Please?" he asked.

"No!" Wizardmon walked away. Candlemon followed him.

"Please?"

"No."

"Ple-ase?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"I said no!"

There was a long pause between them.

"Please?" Candlemon squeaked.

"NO!" Wizardmon groaned.


	27. Ice and Fire

To **ShadowLDrago**: I'm not quite sure which, but I know I watched maybe an cartoon or a film in which an identical dialouge was. Seems like some bits were left in my subconssiciousnes.

Okay, I actually wanted to move one with the group who headed towards the Clockwork Plane, but Jackpot2's suggestion about the OT gave me a better idea. Anyways, I'm happy you liked the last chapter. The next one featuring Candlemon and Wizardmon will be even better.

PS. The chapter title has multiple meanings.

* * *

_~If you are lost in your way. Deep in an awesome story. Don't be in doubt and stray. Cling to your lonesome folly.~ [A Stray Child by Yuki Kaijura]_

**File 27: Ice and Fire**

_~Impmon~_

Impmon looked at the Floramon who got surrounded by three Pipismon and a Vilemon. The Floramon had frozen in fear in front of the four.

"Get her boys!" ordered Vilemon.

Impmon actually wanted to leave. This was life: 'Load or be loaded'. Still, a sense told him to move towards them. He jumped in front of Floramon.

"Summon!" he fired icicles at the three Pipismon.

"Wha-?" Vilemon's jaw opened even more.

"Thank you." said Floramon. Impmon's expression was still indiferent to her, but he was angry at the offenders.

"Get up you lazy bones!" Vilemon yelled at the three Pipismon, kicking them to get up. They managed to stand up. "Go get him!"

Impmon tensed prepearing his own attack.

"Corona Flame!"

"Tear Shot!"

Two other attacks hit the Pipismon. A Coronamon and a Lunamon emerged.

"Damn it!" hissed Vilemon.

"Hey, Vilemon, stop terrorizing weaker then yourself!" said Coronamon.

"Or you want to face us?" asked Lunamon. She looked angrily at the Pipismon. The trio runned away. ž

"Cowards!" Vilemon yelled. But then he smelt something burning. It turned out his ass burned by a Bada-Boom attack from Impmon, who stod behind him smiling slily.

"Hot hot hot HOT!" Vilemon runned after the Pipismon. "I'll be back!"

"This one was good!" Coronamon chuckled. He, Lunamon and Floramon then noticed Impmon walking away.

"Hey wait!" Lunamon called out for him. Impmon stopped. "Are you coming with us? It'll be anyways dark soon."

Impmon turned around and simply shrugged.

"Aw, com'n." Coronamon put his arm on Impmon's shoulder. "You helpt us to get rid off Vilemon and his party. I guess we could invite you for a 'Thanks' dinner."

"Alright." Impmon muttered.

"By the way, I'm Coronamon. And this is my sister Lunamon." said Coronamon. "And you are...?"

"Impmon."

xXx

"This is your home?" Impmon looked surprised at the hut which seemed to be a restaurant too.

At least, above the entrance was written: 'Coronamon and Lunamon's Super Fancy Five-Star Restaurant.' Next to the entrance was a shield on which was written: 'Beware of the "Surprise" in the food.'

"Yes. The restaurant was Coronamon's idea. Though he sucks at cooking." said Lunamon. "And I don't suggest you to try his Corona Surprise. It packs a fire. Litteraly!"

Coronamon placed his hand over Lunamon's mouth.

"Shall we go in?" he asked, sweatdropping. Impmon nodded, with a wide grin on his face.

xXx

"So, what's up with those punks who attacked that Floramon?" asked Impmon after dinner.

"They appeared lately at our village, saying it's their, and vandalizing everything. Everyone lives in fear here." said Lunamon.

"I and Lunamon try to encourage the villagers to fight them, but they're to sceared." Coronamon crossed his arms,visually annoyed about that.

"So you invited me here to help you against Vilemon and his gang?" Impmon assumed.

"Yes, errr, I mean no, We just thought errr..." Coronamon stumbled over his words, sweatdropping.

"See, we need help. And you seem to be a strong Digimon. We would appreciate if you could help us, but we'd also understand if you won't." said Lunamon.

Impmon thought for a bit. He knew he should try to find his teammates, but he couldn't refuse the offer to get some extra data.

He smiled.

"I'm in. Ba-Boom!"


	28. DigiGnomes

Wonder if you'll recognized the place where Betamon landed.

* * *

_~Fairytales live in me, Fables coming from my memory. Fantasy is not a crime, Find your castle in the sky~ [Castle in the Sky by DJ Satomi]_

**File 28: DigiGnomes**

_~Cupimon/Salamon/Patamon~_

"Where should we go now?" asked Cupimon. The little group was in the middle of the forest; lost.

"I have no idea." replied Lopmon.

"Great, so we're lost." remarked Gatomon.

"And how should we find the Guardian Academy? I mean it should be some sort of building; okay. But where is it?" asked Salamon.

"It's not here." said Patamon. "Didn't Angemon say it's in the Clockwork Plane?"

"And we're at the Forest Plane." said Lopmon. "No woder we can't find it."

A loud groan was heared from everyone. Patamon kicked a stone.

"And how should we find the Clockwork Plane?" asked Salamon.

"I wish I'd know." replied Lopmon with a sigh. She didn't know she was heared by someone. Someone shiny, who giggled all the time.

The five stared in shock as a Data Stream apporoached them. They got captured by the stream and got dropped at the place they sought for. In front of them was the Guardian Academy. The five now stared in awe at it.

"That was fast." Cupimon muttered.

_~Phascomon~_

Phascomon suddenly woke up. He looked around on the tree he was. He couldn't remember how he got on it since he was still drowzy from the nap he had. He waited until it clicked.

"I gotta find Cupimon and Tokomon." he muttered to himself and went down the tree. He then looked around.

He knew he had to find them. Only that he had no idea where he was.

_~Betamon~_

"Ouch!"

Betamon yelped as he landed on his nose as the water stream brought him to an underwater building. He looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked though there was none who'd answer him. "Heloooo? Is anybody here?"

No one answered him. Betamon went down the hall and entered a room which looked like a classroom. There were creatures flying around. Betamon looked at them.

"Who are you?" he asked. The creatures didn't reply, only giggled. One of them pressed a button on a keyboard and a projection appeared on the board behind.

"Digi-Gnomes?" Betamon read, surpriesed that he could read in the first place. "That's how you guys are called?"

He asked them. The DigiGnomes simply giggled in response. One of them pressed again a button and a projection of a map with a red dot appeared.

Betamon moved forwards, and the dot moved too. Surpriesed, he went backwards, and the dot moved backwards too.

"Is that, me?" he asked.

The DigiGnomes simply giggled.


	29. Witchelny

Thanks for the comments. Now let's return back to Wizardmon and Candlemon. If you ask me, Candlemon's adventure is definetly one of the craziest. ^^ Ladies and gentleman, we're now heading from Digimon to go full Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter. XD

* * *

_~Saikou bokuto no semetai ENERUGI- Konbatsu Kaikizu Konkouse Kairo~ (High-speed lifeform energy- strike dry, evade, patrol, organize, circuit) [Raion by Blood+]_

**File 29: Witchelny**

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pleeeease!"

"NO!"

Wizardmon was still followed by Candlemon, who still pleaded him to...what? Wizardmon already forgot why the candle had followed him in the first place.

"Leave me alone already!" Wizardmon snapped. Now Candlemon's pride was turned on too.

"Okay then. You're anyways a lost case." said Candlemon. "You ain't even able to control your own powers. Well, I offered you my help."

Candlemon shrugged. Wizardmon frowned, getting more annoyed, like a tempted-bomb.

"Shut up." Wizardmon hissed. "I don't need your help."

"Neither I do yours." replied Candlemon. "Though I wish I'd find a place to learn magic."

That was the cue for the DigiGnomes. They got captured by a Data Stream. However, this time a new shiny orange-purplish Data Stream appeared, crossing them.

They woke up in a strange forest. Both looked around and noticed that the ball which represented the Real World was missing. Instead, they saw streams, data particles and data realms above them.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Candlemon.

"I don't know." Wizardmon muttered.

Suddenly they saw a sort of a firebolt coming towards them. Both dodged it. Wizardmon then looked over to their attacker.

"Are you nuts?!" He snapped at the FlaWizarmon.

"Why don't you watch out?" replied the FlaWizardmon. "Don't you know this is the School training area?"

"Training Area?" asked Candlemon. FlaWizarmon looked at them in confusion.

"Don't you know where you are?" he asked. The two shook their heads.

"You're at the Mahou DigiWorld: Witchelny."

"WHAT?!"


	30. Desire

Hola, this got longer.

Tamer of the Zero Unit: Yupp, I'm going to add her.

To the others: Like said, Candlemon's adventure is definetly going to be the craziest, but an academy where you can learn also something about dark powers is definetly a good place where the Demon lord of Greed can become fully corrupted by his Crest and desiers (just ask Voldemort). Speaking of corruption, Impmon's on half-way of becoming corrupted. Also the attack Impmon uses is one of his attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena.

* * *

_~Someone told me, to live is to die. I never thought it would come to this...~ [Angels and Demons by 55 Escape]_

**File 30: Desire**

_~Impmon~_

"Run yer cowards!" Vilemon shouted as the Digimon from the village runned away. The three Pipismon were attacking everyone and everything. Vilemon hopped on the place. "Yes, that's right! Destroy everyone and everything!"

The three Pipismon were about to attack a Mushroomon, as three attacks, a water, a fire and an ice based attack hit them from behind. Vilemon turned around and saw Coronamon, Lunamon and Impmon.

"Didn't we tell you already to leave our village alone?" asked Lunamon.

"He'll never learn Luna." said Coronamon.

"Then we'll teach him a lesson. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon, whose eyes sparkled. He was only after the data.

"We'll see!" said Vilemon. "Attack!"

"Crazy Sonic Blaster!" The three Pipismon fired a sound wave attack that could destroy senses. The three Digimon covered their ears, Lunamon even screaming in pain since she had the most sensitive ears. The three Pipismon stopped their attack and attacked with their sickle like claws. Coronamon was the first who managed to snap out of the painfull state the Pipismon had driven him in.

"Petit Prominence!" Coronamon claded his body in flames, and ramed one of the Pipismon while the other two aimed for Lunamon and Impmon.

"Pillar of Fire!" Impmon made a shield of fire and pushed Lunamon away. The Pipismon flied through the firewall and hit a tree. Vilemon slapped his forehead.

"Get up you screwbags!" he yelled at them. The two Pipismon got up.

"Lop-ear Ripple!" Lunamon spun many times with her ears, generating a vortex of bubbles which entraped one of the Pipismon. Impmon meanwhile took care of the other.

"Hypnotism!" He circled with his finger, generating circular waves, which made the Pipismon drowzy and partly confused.

"Corona-knuckle!" Coronamon released continuous punches with his fists heated by the power of flame, knocking out his foe.

"Lunar Claw!" Lunamon scratched with claws filled with the power of darkness at the Pipismon, knocking him out too. The twins turned to Impmon, who seemed to have a different idea upon mind instead knocking out the foe. The twins stared as they noticed a devious smile on Impmon's face.

"Summon!" Impmon summoned icicles, and threw them at the Pipismon. The sharp icicles pierced through the bat's chest. Pipismon let out a squeak before he turned into data which got absorbed by Impmon.

The other two Pipismon stared in fear at the imp Digimon who now glowed with a yellow-green aura. Vilemon was also surprised, but soon came back to his senses.

"Com'n, what are yer waiting for? Finish them off!" he ordered the Pipismon. The two looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No way we're gonna get the same fate as our bro." said one.

"Finish them off by yourself. We quit!" replied the other and the two flied away.

"Cowards!" Vilemon yelled at them. He then looked at Impmon, who still had a faint aura. Impmon smiled deviously, like he knew what fate was waiting for Vilemon.

Vilemon gulped. He saw only once such smile. It was the same his former master had when he knew he was going to do something horrible or terrifing. Vilemon noticed the aura that surrendered Impmon. He had seen a similar aura only one another Digimon.

-Just who is he?- he thought.

Impmon felt some sort of happienes as he loaded the data of the Pipismon. But he now felt something new. A sort of hunger, a sense which told him to load more data. He deceided to listen to this voice. He stepped forwards.

At the same moment, Vilemon stepped backwards. He wasn't that crazy to risk his life. Not when he was facing a Digimon whom he assumed to be the incarantion of evil. Not that he himself wasn't evil, but the Impmon... Vilemon shuddered.

He then flied away.

Coronamon and Lunamon looked at their fellow mate. The aura that surrounded Impmon faded and it seemed like he returned to normal.

"What in the name of the Olymp Flame was that?" asked Coronamon.

Impmon shrugged. He was also a little bit surprised. It was like someone else took control over him. Lunamon was confused too.

"At least we managed to drive them away." she muttered.

The twins had a bad feeling about the little imp.

_ ~Cupimon/Salamon/Patamon~_

The five Digimon looked at the huge building which was placed on a large cloud. It was similar to a castle, yet also looked like a students home. Around the Academy was a wall, guarded by two Piddomon.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" muttered Cupimon.

"We're glad that you think so." the group turned around as they heared a voice behind them. It was the very same Angemon who visited Togemon a few days earlier. "What are you doing here?"

"We want to become students at the Guardian Academy, Angemon sir." said Gatomon.

"I see. Follow me." said Angemon and the five followed him through the Academy. "Since you are newcomers, I guess I should tell you something about the Academy before I bring you to your class. This Academy was created by Lord Fanglongmon, the Golden Dragon to educate Digimon, mostly holy type, how to fight evil forces from the Dark Area. Also, there is a sort of a contest this year to find out which three Digimon will hold the title of a Celestial Angel." "

Celestial Angel? That sounds amazing." said Salamon.

"True enough. Students will compete in this contests and at the end of the year three of the strongest Digimon will be chosen. Those three Digimon will answer directly to Lord Fanglongmon." said Angemon. "Maybe you're begginers, but I guess that one of you might, through hard work, also become a Celestial."

"Ha, I'll sure become one of the Celestials." said Cupimon. Angemon smiled.

"We'll see."

_~Phascomon~_

Phascomon walked through the silent forest. He felt a little bit bored. Usually, he'd sleep or something, but he knew he had to find Cupimon or Tokomon.

But, what if they'd digivoluved already? How should he find them then? Phascomon didn't think about that possibilty.

"Damn." he hissed.

_~Betamon~_

"This is pretty cool." muttered Betamon. The DigiGnomes giggled. He looked at the map of the Water Plane. "Say, can this thing help me to find my friends? They're..."

He stopped, realizing that his friends had for sure digivoluved too and are not anymore In-Traning leveled Digimon. That would mean there's a low chance he could find them.

However, the DigiGnomes seemed to have an another plan. Or at least, they seemed to know who he was searching for.

They pressed a few buttons and the map of the whole DigiWorld appeared. Then the zones seperated, leaving only those of the Forest Plane, Clockwork Plane and Water Plane. Also, a new map of a different DigiWorld appeared. There were several dots on the maps.

"You want to say that my friends are at those places?" asked Betamon. The DigiGnomes nodded. Over the holographic images of the maps appeared the names of the planes as well the names of the Digimon.

"So, I'm in the Water Plane. Impmon and Phascomon are at the Forest Plane. Cupimon, Patamon and Salamon are at the Clockwork Plane and Candlemon is...what the hell is Witchelny?" said Betamon. The DigiGnomes giggled. "Really funny guys."

The amphibian Digimon muttered. He sighed. It will sure be hard to find them.

_~Candlemon~_

"I'm quite surprised that you two have come from a different DigiWorld. Usually the Digimon who reside in Witchelny go to an DigiWorld to practice their magical skills." said FlaWizarmon as he lead Candlemon and Wizardmon to the the Mahou Castle, a school for learning magic.

"Can you tell us more about Witchelny?" asked Wizardmon.

"Witchelny is an alternate dimension to the Digital World. It is also rumored that there are more DigiWorlds then just yours. The Mahou DigiWorld is the home to several Digimon, mainly of the wizard type. Like said Digimon of this area sometimes travel to the normal Digital World in order to further their own skills. In our school there exist four clans of witches and wizards representing each of the four elements, known as the Aquary Clan (water), the Energe Clan (fire), the Earthlin Clan (earth), and Baluluna Clan (wind). Each Digimon can choose at which clan they want to learn. We can also choose multiple clans. I have chosen the Energe Clan to practice my fire skills. Each clan has their teacher. The Aquary Clan teacher is Babamon. The Earthlin Clan teacher is Jijimon. The teacher of the Energe Clan is Wisemon and the Baluluna Clan teacher is MedievalDukemon who's also the founder of the School. Got it so far?" asked FlaWizarmon. Wizardmon and Candlemon nodded. "You'll anyways find out more once we arrive there."

-I hope. This is staring to get wierder and wierder.- Wizardmon thought.


	31. Traning

Hi guys, today's special guest is the Digimon Adventure version of Yoda and mahou shojo mascot in pink. Meet drill sergeant Piximon. And he definetly ain't better then Ando Chiaki. -giggles-

* * *

_~Fall! Now the dark begins to rise, Save your breath it's far from over~ [I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin]_

**File 31: Training**

_~Impmon~_

"I'm not sure if it really was that necessary to load Pipismon's data." said Lunamon.

"It was sure enough to scare them away." said Coronamon.

"Ever heared of the rule 'Load or be loaded'?" asked Impmon. The twins shook their heads.

"Who told you that?" asked Lunamon.

"A few Geckmon." said Impmon. "They said it's essentialy to load data for my survivor."

Lunamon put her hands on her hips.

"I don't get it why they had told you that." she said.

"And I don't get it why you listen to the crap those tone-deaf Geckomon say." said Coronamon, crossing his arms.

"Coronamon!" hissed Lunamon.

"What?" asked the lionine Digimon.

"Don't insult the Geckomon. They were nice enough to help you when you got hurt." said Lunamon.

"They're still tone-deaf." Coronamon rubbed his ear. "This stupid Gecko, geckoro still dosen't want to get out of my head. In any case..." he turned to Impmon. "Loading data ain't the only way to get stronger."

"And what would be the other way?" asked Impmon.

"There's a rumor that, if the Souveregines choose you, you can become partnered with a human called DigiDestenied who'll help you to get stronger." said Lunamon. "Weren't they called Tamers?" asked Coronamon.

"Whatever." Lunamon rolled with her eyes.

"Who are humans?" asked Impmon.

"Humans... well..." Lunamon looked at her brother for help.

"Ummm...We're not quite sure. We've heared that from Jureimon. He's supposed to know everything." said Coronamon.

"Can you bring me to him?" asked Impmon.

"Sure." Both nodded.

_~Cupimon/Patamon/Salamon~_

"And this is where you will train." said Angemon as they entered a sort of an open traning area which was on a little cloud which floated next to the one on which the Academy was. "And that's your teacher. Piximon-sensei."

Cupimon, Salamon, Gatomon, Patamon and Lopmon looked at the little pixi like Digimon who held a spear in his hand. On his neck was a whistle and he wore a blue baseball hat. He was commanding a bunch of Champions.

"Piximon, these are the newcomers." said Angemon. Piximon looked at the five.

"I see." He examined each. "Quite young, are they? And still Rookies. Hmmm, I guess I can bring them into a better shape." He turned to Angemon. "Okay, just leave it to me."

Angemon nodded and then walked away. Piximon turned to the others.

"You're dissmised for now." He told them and the angelic Digimon nodded and walked away. "Except you."

He pointed at a Patamon who had lighter orange-cream like skin then the Patamon who was with Cupimon's team.

"Okay begginers. Get into the line." he said. The six Digimon obeyed.

"Since you are new here, I'll explain you the rules. I'm Piximon, but everyone will call me Piximon-sensei, or just sensei. Next, there are certain things I don't tolerate, and that is coming late, causing troubles or being rude. This Academy has also other rules and if you break them, you'll get punished, or in the worst case, kicked out of the Academy. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal clear." Everyone replied.

"Okay. Now let's start with the training. Six circles around the traning field. Com'n! Hurry!" Piximon whistled.

The six Digimon started running circles around the huge field.

"And no flying!" He hissed at Cupimon and the two Patamon. Salamon and Gatomon were the fastest, while Lopmon had some problems with her ears. She stumbled and rolled down, crashing into Salamon and Gatomon. Piximon slapped his forehead.

"Oww..." Lopmon shook her head as well as Salamon and Gatomon did. What Salamon didn't notice was that she was on the edge of the cloud, which simply dissapeared. Salamon yelped as she fell of the edge.

"Lilith!" Gatomon cried and tried to grab her paw, but was too late.

"Help!" Salamon cried out loudly.

"Lilith!" Cupimon flied over to her and grabbed Salamon's paw before she could fall into the abyss. The little In-Traning struggled to keep both hovering in the air.

"Ugh, I don't think I can keep up like this." muttered Cupimon.

"Sensei, you gotta do something." said the light colored Patamon.

"No, this' gonna put Cupimon's strenght on a test." said Piximon.

"I-can't..." Cupimon's wings stopped keeping him up and both fell.

"Damn!" Piximon jumped and flied to them. However, something strange happened.

-I can't let this happen. This is simply humiliating.- Cupimon thought as he and Salamon were falling down. -I won't let me allow this to happen!-

A red aura covered him and Cupimon saw a flash of a Crest. He glowed, getting covered into a black-white DigiEgg like cocoon, turning into a humanoid child-like angel.

He catched Salamon and flew back.

"I knew you could do this." said Piximon proudly.

"Thanks, er..." Salamon muttered.

"I'm now Lucemon." said the angel, smiling proudly.


	32. New Students

_~Shinto, shinri, nozorokoshi, kairou (Permeate, truth, mystery remains, let's return)~[Raion by Blood+]_

**File 32: New Students**

Candlemon and Wizardmon stared at the large hall inside the castle which much reminded on Hogwarts.

"This way." FlaWizarmon lead them through the hakks. Wizardmon and Candlemon noticed many Digimon who had magical skills: Socermon, Witchmon (one of them pierced Wizardmon with her sight; the latter returned the glare), other Wizardmons and FlaWizarmons with different colored cloacks and other Digimon.

"Here we are." said FlaWizarmon cheerfully. They were in front of a door on which was a sign 'Headmaster: MedievalDukemon'. FlaWizarmon knocked on the door, and they then entered the office.

At the table was a knight sitting and in front of him were some papers.

"Sir, those two wish to attend the school here." said FlaWizarmon.

"Ah, new students. Nice, very nice indeed. I'm always happy when Digimon come to learn something." said MedievalDukemon and took a deep breath. He wanted to say something, but got interupted by FlaWizarmon.

"I already told them everything they need to know." he said.

"Oh." MedievalDukemon blinked in surprise. "Okay then. Just sign these papers, and you'll get tommorow your timetables." He gave Wizardmon and Candlemon two papers and pencils. "Simply mark which class you want to attend. You can choose more if you want. Since FlaWizarmon told you already everything, I'd just remind you that new students have to stay here for a month and they can then chose wether they'll stay further, or leave. Also you can leater chose wether you want to attend more classes."

Wizardmon and Candlemon gave the knight the papers back. Wizardmon signed for Fire and Earth classes, while Candlemon took only Fire.

"Also, FlaWizarmon will show you around and bring you to your rooms." said MedievalDukemon.

"Wait, you want to say we're going to be roommates?" Wizardmon's eyes wided as the knight nodded. "NO WAY!"

"Why are you so upset?" asked FlaWizarmon. "I thought you two are friends."

"We are not friends! I have enough of that candle who's following whole the time and begging me..." Wizardmon got interupted by Candlemon.

"To be friends." He, smiled and slapped Wizardmon's back in a 'friendly manner', with Wizardmon glaring at him. "Com'n, we'll be best buddies, roommate."

"I suggest you now to go. You still have a lot to see." said MedievalDukemon. "Also, if you have any questions, just ask your guide or some of the older students, me or the teachers."

"I hate you." hissed Wizardmon at Candlemon as they got out on the hall.

"Mmmm, thanks." Candlemon grined. "I don't care."

Wizardmon sulked as they walked down the hall.

"So, why did you interupt MedievalDukemon? I'm sure he would've provided us with more information." said Candlemon.

"No, he'd just give you one of his infamous speech. You should thank me that I rescused you two from the most boring and most long speech ever heared. When I came first here, I had to do my best to not fall asleep." said FlaWizarmon.

"And are there any other classes or just those four?" asked Candlemon.

"Well, there was a fifth, but it was so dangerous that the headmaster banned it." said FlaWizarmon.

"And what was it about?" asked Wizardmon, whose curiosity grew. FlaWizarmon looked around to make sure none heared them.

"Acerbus Class." he whispered.

"And what does it mean?" asked Candlemon.

"Dark Magic." This whisper sounded more like a hiss. Candlemon's eyes sparkled.

"Interesting."


	33. Back on the Road

_~It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death. Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet~ [Frontline by Pillar]_

**File 33: Back on the Road**

_~Phascomon~_

Phascomon looked around.

"Where should I go now?" he wondered loudly. He was lost in who knows what a place and the only thing he knew was that he was slowly going to get hungry. Not a very good start. He walked forwards, until he realized that he had wings. He slapped his forehead as he got it that he could simply fly.

He slapped with his bat wings and flew over the forest until he arrived at some sort of a resaturant. He looked at the sign curiously. It stood: "Digitamamon's Restaurant". On a sign on the window was: "We're serving the best noodle-soups in the DigiWorld. Come and get them!"

"That's what I'm gonna do!" said Phascomon and entered the restaurant. He found an empty table and waited for the waiter, who soon came.

"I'm Tapirmon, your waiter. What do you want to indent?" asked Tapirmon.

"A noodle-soup." said Phascomon.

"Coming soon." Tapirmon hovered away. Phascomon looked around. There were many Digimon and the little koala simply listened to their conversations. One conversation was really interesing.

"Have you heared what happened in the Blaze Village? The one which was attacked a Vilemon and several Pipismon." asked a Byomon a Tentomon.

"No. What happened?" asked Tentomon.

"Well, a cousin of mine, Hawkmon, told me that Coronamon and Lunamon found a helper called Impmon. I'm not sure what exactly happened, but that Impmon did something which scared the Vilemon away." said Biyomon.

"But how is this possible? That Vilemon was under the command of..." Tentomon gulped. He didn't want to say the name of the creature which terrorized the DigiWorld for ages. "...you know, him. He's not afraid of anything."

"I know, maybe we should be now too afraid of that Impmon." said Byomon.

"But he saved the village?" said Tentomon.

"True enough, but he had an evil aura according to Hawkmon." said Byomon.

"Your noddle-soup!"

Phascomon now turned his attention to Tapirmon.

"Ummm, thanks..." he said. He looked back to the Byomon and Tentomon, to ask them where that Blaze Village is but they were already out.

_~Betamon~_

-Okay, where now?- Betamon looked around. He was outside the mansion had no idea where to go now. As he swam through the Net Ocean he deceided to ask someone how to get to an another Plane. He then noticed a swarm of Otamamon and Scubamon swiming away in fear.

"Hey! Wait! I want to ask you something!" Betamon yelled, as he felt a Digimons presence behind him. He turned around and saw a huge Seadramon.

"Back off shrimp!" said the Seadramon. Betamon got angry. "Are you talking to me, yer jerk!?" Betamon replied. The Seadramon hit him, in his anger, with his tail and Betamon hit a nearby rock.

"That's what you get when you insult me!"

That was the last Betamon heared before everything blackened.


	34. Jureimon's Lesson

Do me a favor and review...please /

* * *

_~(It starts with one) One thing I don't know why, It doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme, To explain in due time~ [In the End by Linkin Park]_

**File 34: Jureimon's Lesson**

_~Impmon~_

"How longer?" asked Impmon. He, Coronamon and Lunamon were walking for good two hours.

"We're soon there." said Lunamon. Impmon crossed his hands behind his head.

"So, is this guy really so wise as you two say? Ba-Boom!" asked Impmon, who was pretty much bored.

"Sure he is. He's the wises Digimon we know." said Lunamon.

"That means there even exists a wiser Digimon." Impmon remarked.

"For all I know, he definetly ain't dumb." said Coronamon. "But maybe a bit mad."

He chuchled. Suddenly a vine grabbed his leg and lifted him so he hung upside down.

"This forest has ears, you know." a deep voice came out of the fog that surrounded them. The fog cleared as a tree apporoached them. He looked at Coronamon. "What was that about 'mad'?"

"N-nothing! Can you please put me down?" asked Coronamon.

"Only if you apologize." said Jureimon. Coronamon's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry." He pouted. "Could you now put me down?"

Jureimon smiled as the vines released Coronamon. He fell on his face with a yelp.

"I hope this thaught you to respect elder." said Jureimon. Coronamon simply mumbled angrily something in response, which no one understood.

"What brings you here in my forest?" asked Jureimon.

"Our friend Impmon wanted to find out more about humans. We thought you could explain him." said Lunamon, giving Coronamon a glare. The lionine responded with a 'What?' expression. Jureimon looked at Impmon.

"So, what do you want to know?" asked Jureimon.

"The two here told me that a human can help a Digimon become stronger. Is that right?" asked Impmon. Jureimon nodded.

"That's true." he said.

"And how? 'Cause I want to become stronger. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.

"If I answer your question, will you then answer mine?" asked Jureimon.

"Sure." Impmon nodded.

"As you already know, a human can help a Digimon to become stronger. But to achieve that strenght, the human and Digimon must have a special bond. Without that bond, they won't evolve." said Jureimon.

"Humans evolve?" asked the trio.

"Not the way we Digimon do. But yes, there is a type of human evolution. When you one day get your human partner, you'll see what I meant." said Jureimon.

"But don't we have to be choosen to have a human partner?" asked Lunamon.

"No, not really. Chosen Digimon are special because they become the partner of humans called DigiDestenied. However, there are much more humans who I believe that are called Tamers. Any Digimon can become the Digimon partner of a Tamer, without being chosen." said Jureimon.

"That sounds cool, chief. But I still have no idea how I should find a human partner." said Impmon.

"I believe that, when the time comes, you'll find your partner. But when, that's unkown. You'll have to wait." said Jureimon. "Did this answer satisfy you?"

"More, or less." Impmon shrugged.

"Now to my question: Why do you want to become stronger, more powerfull?" asked Jureimon.

"That's easy. Because..." Impmon stopped. He actually had no idea why he wanted to become stronger. His mind was blank. The only thing he knew was that a feeling pushed him into becoming stronger.

"I see that you don't know it." said Jureimon. He turned around and slowly walked away. "Once you find it out, you'll come back and tell me the answer."

Impmon simply stared at him, until he dissapeared.

-You betcha I will.- he thought.


	35. Improvement

And an another chapter is up. BTW, I'm also writing a Digimon/Slender crossover called **Digimon Data Squad: The Eight Pages **and I'd really appreciate it if you'd read and leave a review (that's if you're not afraid to read it). In any case, from this chapter on, Lucemon, Daemon and Lilithmon will mostly be seperated while at the Academy with only brief encounters, until the end of this arc.

P.S In this chapter, there are a few hints about the would-be-Demon Lords future.

* * *

_~Tick tock, hear the clock count down, Wish the minute hand could be rewound; So much to do, and so much I need to say, Will tomorrow be too late?~ [One Day Too Late by Skillet]_

**File 35: Improvement**

_~Lucemon/Salamon/Patamon~_

"Tiny Twister!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Puppy Howling!"

"Lightning Paw!"

Lopmon, the two Patamon, Salamon and Gatomon hit their targets which were wooden moving puppets. The attacks only slightly scratched them.

"Grand Cross!"

Lucemon fired his attack, destroying entirly the puppets, along with a part of the training field.

"Well done!" Piximon clapped and whistled. The Digimon gathered. "I'm very satisfied with all of you, especially with you Lucemon." On Lucemons face appeared a smile. "You improved greatly since you digivoluved to your Rookie Lv. I never saw a Rookie Lv Digimon with such strong attacks. Just keep on."

"I will." Lucemon nodded.

"Okay, the traning is now over. You can go back to your dorms." said Piximon.

The little group then walked back to their Academy.

"That was awesome!" said Salamon.

"Yeah, we only scratched them, but you blew them up." said the dark-cream colored Patamon.

"I know I'm the best." said Lucemon, with a cocky tone in his voice. Lopmon had a little frown on her face.

"Do me a favor and don't get too arrogant." she said.

"Don't worry." Lucemon smiled.

"Say, why did Piximon stuck you with us?" Gatomon asked the other Patamon. "You were training with the Champion Lvs." "

I actually can digivoluve to Champion, but I have some problems to hold it. That's why I'm in your team." Patamon replied in a soft childish voice.

"That's cool. I wish I could already digivoluve." said the first Patamon in a more gruffy voice.

"You gotta be patient. You will digivoluve, but wait first and train hard." said Lopmon.

"Patience ain't actually my virtue." said the latter.

Just then a Piddomon apporoached them.

"Finnaly I found you." he said.

"What is it?" Lucemon asked.

"Lucemon, you're needed at Lord Angemon's office." said Piddomon.

"I wonder why." Lucemon muttered. "Well, see ya."

He adressed his friends before he followed Piddomon.

"I'd like to know what Lord Angemon needs from him." said Salamon.

"Well, I should go now." said the light-cream colored Patamon.

"Where?" asked the other Patamon.

"I have guard duty tonight. Want to come along?" he answered.

"Sure."

The two then flied away.

"Guess we're now left alone." said Gatomon, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I think we should try to find ourselves a sort of task to improve our skills too." said Lopmon.

"Good idea." said Salamon.


	36. First School Day

_~Nani ka ga sasarete, Dare ka ga warau (Something withered, and someone laughs)~ [Raion by Blood+]_

**File 36: First School Day**

_~Candlemon~_

A squeaking tone was heared as Wizardmon stopped sliding on the floor not to bump into the wall at the end of the empty corridor. He entered a new corridor, keeping on running, followed by the floating Candlemon.

"If we come late to our first lesson, then it's your fault." said Wizardmon.

"Why is it my fault? You were supposed to set the alarm clock." replied Candlemon.

"No that was you!" said Wizardmon. "Now it dosen't matter anymore since were anyways screwed."

With an another squeaking sound, they stopped in front of a door with a flame simbol. Wizardmon knocked on the door and both entered the room. The whole class, including the Energe Clan teacher Wisemon looked at them.

"You're late." said Wisemon.

"We're sorry." said Candlemon. Wisemon sighed.

"Since you're new here, I'll let this one through. But next time you'll be punished. Now take your seats." said Wisemon. The two sat next to FlaWizarmon as the lesson started.

"So, I hope our newcomers do know what fire is since the Energe Clan teaches everything related to fire and flames." said Wisemon. On the table at which he was sitting was a book and a red and a yellow orb. Candlemon and Wizardmon sweatdropped.

"He likes to joke." FlaWizarmon whispered to them.

-This will be a long day.- Wizardmon sighed as he listened to Wisemon.

-This is gonna be interesing.- thought Candlemon. He was curious about the book and the two orbs.

"So, let's today practice something easier. You'll summon fire balls and try to keep them at one place." said Wisemon. He opened the book, from which emererged a fireball and hovered above the book without burning it.

Wizardmon and Candlemon looked at it and then at their friend FlaWizarmon as in his hands a fireball appeared.

"That seems to be easy." muttered Wizardmon and tried the same. A fireball emerged in his hands, but it was much smaller then FlaWizarmons. Candlemon chuckled. Wizardmon frowned and, irritated, looked at the candle.

"Do it better if you can." said Wizardmon.

"With pleasure." Candlemon first looked around watching the other students practicing. "This is actually controling fire-based data."

In his hands formed a fireball, and it grew bigger and bigger. Out of sudden, a purple Crest shined for a few seconds on Candlemons hands and it vanished then. As well as the fireball.

"What was that?" asked Wizardmon, who seemed to be the only one who noticed the Crest.

"What was what?" asked Candlemon.

"The simbol you had. It was on your hand." said Wizardmon.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." replied Candlemon.

"Don't take me for a fool, I'm sure I saw something." said Wizardmon.

"What is it?" asked FlaWizarmon.

"Nothing." Candlemon answered before Wizardmon could. The latter only frowned.

After the class was over the trio walked down the corridor.

"So, now what?" asked Candlemon.

"Break time. Then we have training outside." said FlaWizarmon.

"I have on my schedule Earthlin Class after the traning." said Wizardmon, looking at the peice of paper he got.

"I wish you look. Hope you'll be better then at Energe Class." said Candlemon. He and FlaWizarmon chuckled.

"Yeah, sure..." Wizardmon muttered, not paying attention where he was going. He bumped into a Witchmon, who held few books. Both fell down.

"Watch out where you're going- oh, that are the wannabe wizards." said Witchmon. Her black cat hissed at them.

"What did you say?" Wizardmon boiled litteraly. He was really annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. Only that you shouldn't have come here. Especially you." said Witchmon as she stood up, pointing at Wizardmon. "I heared you screwed up at class."

"Sheesh, gossips spread fast here." said Candlemon.

"Sure they do." Witchmon smiled. Wizardmon wanted to reply her in the same manner, but Witchmon countined. "Tough, if you think you're better then that then I want to challange you. Today, at midnight."

"I accept." said Wizardmon.


	37. Debt

_~There you go! You're always so right, It's all a big show, It's all about you. You think you know, What everyone needs. You always take time to criticize me.~ [Shut up by Simple Plan] _

** File 37: Debt**

_~Phascomon~_

Phascomon finished his meal and stood up. He wanted to get out and find Impmon, for whom he assumed to be one of the missing members.

"Hey, where are you going?" he heared Tapirmon.

"Out?" the confused Phascomon replied.

"Without paying the meal?" asked Tapirmon.

"I don't have any money. And there was nowhere a sign that I have to pay for something." said Phascomon.

"Then you're comming with me." said Tapirmon.

xXx

Phascomon stood now in front of an egg on legs. Digitamamon, the owner, showed Phascomon the kitchen.

"You will clean the dishes and whipe the floor, until you have payed for your debt." said DigiTamamon. Tapirmon gave Phascomon a rug and a broom.

-You gotta be kidding me.- he thought. He hated to work.

_~Betamon~_

Betamon opened his eyes, realizing he was laying on the ground.

"You got hit pretty hard." he heared a familiar voice.

"Submarimon?" he lifted his head, which really hurted. He realized he was in a sort of underwater cave.

"You can call yourself lucky that I found you." said Submarimon who was in the water. "What happened?"

"I had an argument with a Seadramon and he knocked me unconsicious." said Betamon.

"Are you alright?" asked Submarimon.

"My head hurts, but aside that, I'm fine. And I want to kick that egoistic underwater snakes ass for humiliating me." said Betamon angrily.

"And what if he kicks your ass?" asked Submarimon.

Betamon lowered his head. Secretly, he was jelaous at Seadramons strenght and wished to be strong as him.

-Life ain't fair. Why have my opponents always the upper hand when it comes to a fight? That's really stupid. I want to be like them.-

He didn't realize that a blue Crest appeared on his chest.

-It's simply not fair.-


	38. An Old Friend

A review would be nice... -whistles a melody-

* * *

_~But at least I got my friends, Share a rain coat in the wind, They got my back until the end~ [Friends by Aura Dione]_

**File 38: An Old Friend**

_~Impmon~_

-Why do you want to become stronger?-

That question echoed in Impmons mind. He was laying on a branch on a tree, thinking about it.

-Why do I want to become stronger?- he sighed. -I don't like to be weak. Though, there must be more reasons.-

Impmon recalled the time when he killed that Pipismon and loaded his data. A sense told him to do that. He was hungry for power.

Or?

Impmon suddenly heared yells coming from the village. He rushed towards the origin of the chaos, escaping the fleeing villagers. He looked around to find Coronamon and Lunamon, but they were nowhere in sight.

Impmon suddenly heared a loud crash. An Ogremon was destroying visibly everything that came into his way.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!? Ba-Boom!" Impmon apporached him. Ogremon turned to Impmon and Impmon noticed that Vilemon was standing beside Ogremon.

"That's the one!" hissed Vilemon. "The one with the unusal aura. Kill him and we'll split his data between us!"

"Ha, this weakling? He ain't enough for us two." said Ogremon. Vilemon startled. Ogremon crushed him and loaded his data, laughing.

"Why have you done that? Ba-Boom!" Impmon asked.

"Because I only used him to find you. He served his porpuse and now I don't need him anymore." said Ogremon. "So, you're the Digimon rumored to have a similar aura like the great GranDracmon?"

"GranDracmon?" Impmon blinked in surprise, trying to remember where he heared that name. "You mean the guy who was defeaded by the Souvereign Fanglongmon? What's up with him? Why does his name make everyone upset?"

"He was a terrifying ruler. The Vilemon I loaded was one of his loyalest servants. He spread terror through the DigiWorld, and everyone in the Dark Area respected him, or were feared of him like the rest. Even the Souveregines were afraid of him." Ogremon pointed his club at Impmon. "It is surprising that you have no idea who he is."

"Well, I guess it's because I hatched after he was defeaded. But I still don't get it why you think I'm related to him. I never met that guy! Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.

"It dosen't matter anymore. Now you're data!" Ogremon lifted his club.

"Hold on!" Coronamon appeared on a nearby house, drawing Ogremon and Impmon's attention.

"Coronamon, get down!" Lunamon, who was on the ground, hissed.

"I always wanted to make a grand entrace." muttered Coronamon. Lunamon sweatdropped.

"This will end in a grand fiasco." she muttered. Coronamon jumped form the house.

"Corona Flame!"

However, the fireball got destroyed by a swung of Ogremons weapon.

"What?!" Coronamon stared in surprise.

"So much about the grand entrace." Impmon muttered, sweatdropping.

"Now you're mine!" Ogremon swung his club, making Coronamon fly into the nearest building.

"Coronamon!" Lunamon yelled and went to her brother. Ogremon meanwhile turned to Impmon.

"I'll first deal with you." he said. Impmon tensed. Ogremon rushed towards him, swinging his club. "Now die!"

Suddenly, a red figure tackled Ogremon, who hit a tree. Impmon stared at the figure, which was a red-black dino Digimon. He was familiar to the imp.

"Gigimon?" Impmon asked.

"I call myself now Guilmon." the dino replied.

"Never thought I'd be so glad to see you again." said Impmon. He was glad...for a second. Then he frowned. "It's because of him that you're here."

"Partly." Guilmon nodded. 'Him' was Leafmon. "We'll talk leater about it. We still have to deal with Ogremon."

The two looked at Ogremon who stood up. The duo was also apporached by the twins.

"So, ready to for round two?" asked Coronamon. The other three nodded.

"You won't beat me!" Ogremon rushed towards them.

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Infernal Funnel!"

"Corona Flame!"

The three fire attacks merged into a bigger which hit Ogremon, sending him backwards.

"This is for the damage!" Coronamon's fists heated, before turning into flames. "Corona-knuckle!"

He released countless punches from his fists at Ogremon, managing to kick his club away. Ogremon countered, managing to throw Coronamon back. Luckiliy, the lionine Digimon landed on his feet.

"Lunar Claw!" Lunamon left countless scratches with claws filled with the power of darkness on Ogremon's skin. Ogremon yelled in pain. "Aim on his wounds!"

"Got it! Summon!" Impmon summoned an amount of icicles, which hit Ogremon. Some of his data started to fade.

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon ended it with slashing his claws through Ogremon.

"This-ain't ove-!" he yelled, as his data broke apart and faded away.

Impmon sighed. Ogremon vanished, but the knowledge he gave Impmon didn't.


	39. The Task

Thanks for the reviews ^^

* * *

_~I need a Hero, To save me now! I need a Hero! Save me now! I need a Hero, To save my life! A Hero'll save me! Just in time!~ [Hero by Skillet]_

**File 39: The Task**

_~Lucemon~_

Lucemon entered Lord Angemons office. In it were an Angemon with a grey cloack and two other Digimon. Both looked like girls in costumes; one with a white bunny costume and the other in a black cat costume.

"You called, Lord Angemon?" he asked his superior.

"Yes, I have. I have a task for you." he stood up. "These are Blanc and Noir, the Sistermon twins. They need our help." he turned to the Sistermon. "This is Lucemon, the best student of his level. He'll help you."

Noir and Blanc looked at the angel Digimon. Blanc had a warm smile across her face, while Noir has a mischievous grin.

"So, you're supposed to help us?" Noir asked. Lucemon nodded. "I don't think you're tough enough to help us."

"Noir!" Blanc yelled at her sister. Lucemon frowned.

"Maybe I'm a Rookie, but I'm much stronger then a Champion." he said.

"We'll see." said Noir, not much impressed.

"I'm sorry for my sister's behavior. She's usually rude to anyone, so don't take it personally." said Blanc, giving a sweet smile. This calmed Lucemon down. "We really appreciate your help."

"So, what's your problem?" asked Lucemon.

"Devimon, a Digimon from the Dark Area, has stolen our weapons. We need your help to kick his ass and get out weapons back." said Noir with crossed arms.

"Okay." Lucemon agreed. "It's my duty as a student of the Guardian Academy to help others."

And he meaned it.

_~Salamon~_

"Okay Lilith, try again." said Lopmon. She, Salamon and Gatomon found a small, empty gym for training.

"Puppy Howling!" Salamons attack hit the wooden puppet, but didn't leave any scratch. She was angry now. She tackled the puppet, but didn't faze it.

"Now it's mine turn." said Gatomon. "Lighting Paw!"

She kicked the wooden-puppet away. Salamon was amazed.

"This was great! I wish I could be as good as you Phany." said Salamon.

She wasn't a bit jelaous at Gatomon. She already knew that Phany was older then her and had more experience, which made her a good teacher. Gatomon was also satisfied. She liked being Lilith's big sister and role model.

"You simply have to train. That's all." said Gatomon.

"I will." Salamon then turned to the wooden-puppet, being fully self-confidenced. She tackled it. "Puppy Howling!"

She then fired a much stronger attack then before, shattering the puppet.

"There you go!" she said, as she shone, digivoluving to Gatomon. She looked at herself, surprised as well as Lopmon and Phany. She looked like a normal Gatomon, including the Holy Ring, except that her fur had a shade of purple instead being snow white.

"Phany, Lop, look! I did it! I finnaly digivolved!" Lilith hugged Phany. "Thanks to your advices!"

"That's great! I'm sure Piximon-sensei will be proud of you." said Lopmon with a smile.

"I agree with Lopmon." Phany added. Though in a less cheerfull tone. They then heared the door open.

"Ah, there you are!" A Labramon entered the room. "Lord Angemon is searching for you three."

Lopmon, Phany and Lilith looked at each other, wondering what Lord Angemon might want from them.

_xXx_

The trio entered the office. They greeted their headmaster, who went on the subject immediantly.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called for you three. I got a message that the Cloud Village has been under attack, and you three will go with Kudamon's team to help them. This will also be a part of your training." said Lord Angemon. The three nodded as Kudamon entered the office.

"I'm sorry for being late." he said.

"It's okay." Lord Angemon replied. Kudamon turned to the trio.

"So, are you three ready?" he asked.

"Of course we are!" Lilith answered.

There was a sparkle in her eyes.


	40. On Guard

The first part is definetly taken from Adventure, you don't have to guess. I thought it would be good to inform someone from the DL team that not all dark type species were always bad. On the other side, Wizardmon will show what he can in the battle against Witchmon. (Don't we already know how this one will end?)

* * *

_~In the dark with the music on, Wishing I was somewhere all your anger out on me, somebody help~ [Open Wounds by Skillet]_

**File 40: On Guard**

_~Patamon~_

Through the corridors walked and angel like- and a guiena pig with bat ears like Digimon. Angemon and Patamon had guard duty tonight and were heading towards the wall that encircled the Academy. Suddenly, the darkness covered everything. This made Patamon flinch. He still didn't got habited to the sudden day-night changes.

"Who would attack the Academy in the middle of the night?" Patamon yawned. He was sleepy.

"There are Digimon who'd be mad enough." replied Angemon. "Do you know something about fallen angel Digimon?"

"Nope, never heared." said Patamon.

"Well, Devimon was acutally once an angel Digimon, until he became evil." said Angemon.

"I didn't know that." said Patamon.

"Well, I witnessed it. When I came to this Academy, I met an Angemon and we became friends. However, he slowly turned against everyone and turned into a Devimon. I digivoluved for the first time when I battled and killed him." said Angemon.

"I'm sorry." said Patamon. "But why have you told me everything?"

"Because I don't want that something like that happens to you or the others." said Angemon.

Patamon didn't know what to reply.

_~Candlemon~_

"Midnight. Where's Witchmon?" asked Candlemon. He, Wizardmon and FlaWizarmon were in the forest that surrounded the school, waiting for Witchmon to appear. Wizardmon was annoyed that the two came along, especially since FlaWizarmon told him it's forbidden to be out of the school at night. Candlemon simply came along to mock Wizardmon, while FlaWizarmon thought it would be an interesting match between Wizardmon and Witchmon, enough worth to be seen.

"She won't appear." said Candlemon, with a smirk. "Coward."

"Who do you call coward?" replied Witchmon with her scratchy voice. She hovered on her broom above them. Her cat hissed. "I was only late because that doofus of a knight was patroling the corridors."

"Well, let's move on to the fight." said Wizardmon.

"I one step in front of you. Baluluna Gale!" Witchmon attacked with a sharp wind carrying magical power. Even Candlemon and FlaWizarmon could feel its strenght, though Witchmon only targeted Wizardmon. The latter got meanwhile fully hit by it.

"Was that all?" asked Wizardmon as he got up. A frown appeared on Witchmons face. Usually, she takes down her opponents with one hit. Usually.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon made himself invisible.

"Alright, where is that little pest?" Witchmon madly searched the area for any sign of Wizardmon.

"Sheesh, I didn't know he's able to do illusion magic." said FlaWizarmon.

"It's surprising." said Candlemon.

"Turn around!" Witchmon heared Wizardmons voice and turned around, her eyes widing in horror. Wizardmon summoned a brick stone which he threw at her. The stone cracked, turning into multiple sharp pebles, which hit her. She fell.

"It was a good idea to go to Earthlin Class." Wizardmon muttered.

"It isn't still over!" Witchmon hissed. "Aquary Pressure!"

She attacked with a water whip. Wizardmon grined.

"I think it's over." he said. "Electro Squall!"

Wizardmon summoned a thunder cloud which unleashed an intense lightning strike. Since water leads electricity, the whip lead the electricity back to Witchmon, injuring her seriously. She fell down on her knees.

"I guess that's it." muttered Wizardmon.


	41. Quit

Thanks for the reviews ^^ Now moving on, Candlemon and Betamon already activated their Crests, Impmons on half-way and Lucemon, Gatomon and Patamon will get their moments... Oh yeah, I forgot Phascomon. Or not? In any case, he'll show them to not mess up with a Demon Lord In-Training.

* * *

_~I feel like, I would like to be somewhere else doing something that matters. And I'll admit here, while I sit here my mind wastes away and my doubts start to gather~ [More then Useless by Relient K]_

**File 41: Quit**

_~Phascomon~_

Phascomon sweept the floor. He was tired, though he cleaned only for two hours. Though every minute that passed was to him like an hour. He tried to find a way out of this place, but he knew it'd be hard. Digitamamon and Tapirmon were coming every few seconds to check him, under the excuse they need something. This annoyed him greatly.

-Leave me alone already!- he thought.

Now Phascomon had enough. He threw the broom away and found a neat place to take a nap. Tapirmon entered the room and found Phascomon sleeping.

"Wake up!" Tapirmon yelled. Phascomon lazily opened one eye.

"I've been working for hours here. I have the right to have a pause." said Phascomon.

"Pause is over. Now get back to work!" replied Tapirmon, throwing the broom at Phascomon.

Now Phascomon was in bad mood.

"I won't!" he replied as he stood up.

An indigo-colored Crest shined on his left shoulder, covering him in dark aura. Tapirmon startled. He heared rumors about a Digimon who had a similar aura like GranDracmon and he was now afraid that he had to face the very same Digimon.

"Okay, okay, you can go!" he said, visibly afraid. Phascomon suddenly calmed down, and walked out. Just as Digitamamon entered the kitchen.

"Hey yo-!" He was cut by Tapirmon.

"Please don't call him back!" he pleaded.

"Why?" asked Digitamamon. Tapirmon whispered the answer.

Digitamamon was shocked.

_~Betamon~_

"You have no idea what you're doing." said Submarimon.

"I don't care." replied Betamon.

"You're mad, you'll get yourself killed." said Submarimon,

"I don't care." said Betamon.

Submarimon sighed. They were talking like this for hours. Betamon was self-confidenced and wanted to find that Seadramon to teach him a lesson. Submarimon was rather worried about his friend. He had the feeling Betamon would get himself killed and he tried to prevent that. However, he felt something strange around the little amphibian Digimon. When Betamon told him that he was envious at Seadramons power, he noticed a strange Crest glowing. He didn't know what that was, but he knew it was changing his friend. Betamon became more and more like a Digimon from the Dark Ocean.

"There he is." said Betamon recognized the Seadramon who was terrorizing some Otamamon. "Hey you!"

Seadramon turned to the little amphibian Digimon.

"Well, well, who do we have here? Came back for more?" asked Seadramon, with a smirk on his face. "Seems like the little twero hasn't had enough."

"Little twerp! I'll show you." Betamon grew angry. "Electric Shock!"

Betamon fired a 1,000,000 volt shock at the enemy. Seadramon got heavily hurted by it, but it still didn't threw him out. Instead, he swung his tail and hit Betamon, who hit a wall behind him.

"You little twerp! You'll pay for that!" Seadramon growled. Betamon didn't seem to be listening to him.

"Why can't I be so strong as him?" Betamon questioned himself as he tried to get up. "I want to become so strong like him. This is not fair!"

As he said that, the Crest of Envy appeared on his back and Betamon shined, getting covered in a blue DigiEgg cocoon.

"Betamon, digivoluves to...Seadramon!"


	42. Questions

**ShadowLDrago**: Betamon (Leviamon) is the second Digimon who achieved his Champion Level. The first one was Salamon (Lilithmon) who digivoluved to Gatomon. Just as a friendly reminder.

P.S. Some of you wondered if an another RK's gonna appear besides Gallantmon (Guilmon) and Dynasmon (Wizardmon). I answer with yes and I wonder if you can recognize him.

* * *

_~Your secrets and regrets are keeping you from going very far and you can't let all this get you down and keep you living in the dark.~ [Secrets and Regrets by Pillar]_

**File 42: Questions**

_~Impmon~_

Since Guilmon arrived at the village, Impmon avoided any contact with his rival. He didn't want to talk with Guilmon about what he did. He was annoyed that Guilmon popped out everywhere to confront him. He wasn't in moof to talk about what happend. Coronamon and Lunamon asked him what happened, but he refused to answer them. Now he was laying on the tree-branch, thinking about Ogremons words. He still wasn't sure what connection he could have to GranDracmon, except having the same aura. He wondered if his lost teammates, namely Lilith, had similar experiences like he did.

Impmon sighed, recaping everything. He had some relation with the terrifying leader of the Dark Area. He was dead, but Impmon assumed that GranDracmon needed him and the others for something. He was curious though, and he wanted to find out why GranDracmon needed them.

Impmon heared steps below him.

"I don't want to talk. Ba-Boom!" he said.

"I want. You still have to explain me a lot." said Guilmon, who was below. Impmon jumped down.

"There's nothing to talk about. You saw what I did, so leave me alone." Impmon then walked away.

"I saw what you did, but I want an explanation. Why have you loaded Leafmon?" Guilmon asked. Impmon stopped, clenching his fists at the mention of Leafmon. "Didn't you know that he could get rebirthed if you left his data unabsorbed?"

"I didn't." said Impmon coldly. "Now leave me alone!"

He was about to walk away as Coronamon and Lunamon apporoached them.

"We have great news!" Coronamon was pretty much excited.

"What is it?" asked Guilmon, a bit confused as well as Impmon. Lunamon rolled her eyes at her brothers excitment.

"Today, a battle tournament will be held in our village. The winner will be declared as the strongest Digimon of the Blaze Village." she said.

"And I will participate in it." said Coronamon. "What about you two?"

"I'm in! Ba-Boom!" said Impmon, pretty much self-confidenced. Guilmon frowned as he saw how quickly Impmons mood changed at the mention of the battle tournament. He didn't like it.

"I will also participate." he said, earining a frown from Impmon.

Guilmon deceided to keep an eye on his rival.

_~Lucemon~_

The Data Stream dropped Lucemon, Blanc and Noir right at the middle of the Dark Area. Or at least they though so.

The thing was, they were in the middle of the Souveregin knows where and the Sistermon landed on Lucemon.

"Owww... This was a hard landing." Blanc complained, rubbing the spot which hurted her.

"Look who's complaining."

Blanc looked down, noticing she was sitting on Noir and Lucemon. Noir was the one who commented.

"I'm sorry." Blanc sweatdropped.

As they got up, they looked around. The Dark Area was a desered place, with burned trees, dark westlands, and, being the last Zone which was created, it was always dark there. A perfect place for evil and dark type Digimon.

"So, where is this Devimon?" asked Lucemon.

"This way." said Blanc and the twins lead the angel Digimon.

"So, how did you lose your weapons?" asked Lucemon.

"That was Noir/Blancs fault!" both said at the same time. They then looked at each other, having a little staring contest.

"Okaaaay... Can someone please explain me what exactly happened?" asked Lucemon.

"It's your fault that we lost them!" said both again, looking at each other. Lucemon looked at both.

"Now whose fault it it?" he asked.

"Noir had the idea to intrude into Devimons castle to kill him, but we got captured." explained Blanc.

"We managed to escape, and I wanted to get the weapons, but Blanc blew up our cover before we managed to get them back." added Noir.

"So it's the fault of you both." said Lucemon. Noir frowned and crossed her arms.

"Hey, I'm only here to get our weapons back, not to listen to your lectures." said Noir.

Lucemon frowned. Suddenly, something apporoached them. It was a Digimon, and it was out of breath.

"You gotta get away from here!" he said. The Digimon looked like a sort of animal with grey-purple fur, a bushy tail with a white tip and a red triangle mark on his forehead. He also had small black wings and clawed toes and paws.

"How do you mean it?" asked Lucemon.

Before the Digimon could answer, a bunch of Devidramon and a Megadramon apporoached them. The last thing what Lucemon remembered was a strong blast coming from Megadramon, which knocked them all out.


	43. The Cloud Village

Thanks for the reviews guys. I had some problems with the internet conncection (and school), yadda yadda...

In any case, I wrote the next chapter and I plan to write one or two before Easter too. So, enjoy, R&R.

* * *

_~It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling.~ [Innocence by Avril Lavinge]_

**File 43: The Cloud Village**

_~Gatomon~_

Phany, Lilith and Lopmon followed Kudamon, who digivoluved to Reppamon, and a few other holy type Digimon to the Cloud Village. As they arrived, Reppamon gave them the instructions.

"The Village got attacked by a bunch of Vilemon under the lead of Phantomon. The inhabitants were taken as hostages. Phany, Lilith and Lopmon will free them, while the others will be divided into small groups and attack the enemy to distract them." said Reppamon.

"Got it." Lopmon nodded.

The three runned then towards a large building where two guards stood and hiding behind the houses and allyes to get closer to them. The two Vilemon, as well as the trio heared some loud crashes and explosions. Lopmon, Phany and Lilith knew that the distraction begun.

"What was that?" asked one of the Vilemon.

"How am I supposed to know it? Go and check it by yourself!" replied the other. The first Vilemon then went to the battle field.

"Now we have one more Vilemon to deal with." Lopmon said.

"Leave it to me." replied Lilith.

Vilemon heared a whistle and pointed his spear at the intruder.

"Who is there?" he asked. Lilith walked out while Phany and Lopmon wondered what she was going to do.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I got lost." said Lilith. A faint green aura glowed around her, with a Crest appearing on her paw. Vilemon only stared with an open jaw at her. "And I'm really thirsty." Lilith countined. "Could you please be a sweetheart and fetch me glass of water?" she blinked with a smile.

Vilemon nodded rapidly and runned away to find a glass and get the water.

"What an idiot." Lilith remarked. The aura stopped glowing.

"What the heck was that?" asked Phany as she apporached Lilith.

"I don't have the slighest idea." replied Lilith, confused. She then smiled. "But I like it. Guess I have a charming personality." she blinked.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's free the hostages and get out of here." replied Phany, not much impressed.

The three opened the storage building and saw the terrified hostages.

"Everything's ok." Lopmon calmed them down. "We're here to free you."

"You'll have to wait a while until our friends beat the opponents in the village." said Phany.

"Not so fast!" The trio turned around and saw a Phantomon. "Do you really think I'll let you escape?"

"Well, we hoped you would." replied Phany. "Lightining Paw!"

She attacked, but Phantomon kicked her away with the metalic ball on the end of his sickle.

"Tiny Twister!" Lopmon fired a small tornado, which didn't faze Phantomon.

"Now what?" asked Lilith.

"You shouldn't have come to such a dangerous place." Phantomon neared Lopmon and Lilith. "Now, which of you two will die first?"

"No one!" Phantmon heared a yell behind him and turned around. He noticed that Phany shined.

"Gatomon, digivoluves to...Angewomon!"

Now, a white-pink clothed female angel Digimon apporoached them.

"Celestial Arrow!"

Phantomon looked in shock at the arrow that pierced him. Seconds after that, he turned into data.

Lilith looked in amazement at Angewomon. She wished to be as good as her "big sister".

_~Patamon~_

Patamon breathed heavily. After what he heared from Angemon, he tried to give his best and try to digivoluve. Now he was trying to destroy a wooden-puppet in the training gym. It was really hard for him alone to destroy it. He slowly felt his rage boiling.

"Haaaa!"

He tackled the wooden-puppet with all might. For a second, the Crest glowed on his chest, as he shattered the puppet with his attack. He then glowed.

"Patamon, digivoluves to...Angemon!"

As the light faded, an angel with white and dark red clothes stood with a smirk on his face at the place where Patamon was a second ago.


	44. A New Try

Everything I gotta say is that the next chapter of Digimon Shadow Tamers will come on Easter. I promise!

* * *

_~Gotta show, gotta say, I've gotta feeling that won't go away. I've gotta know if they go away, my opportunities.~ [Just One by Hoobastank]_

**File 44: A New Try**

_~Candlemon~_

"So, what should we do with sleeping beauty?" asked Wizardmon. He Candlemon, FlaWizarmon and the unconsicious Witchmon were still outside the castle and they knew that the sun will rise soon.

"Leave her." said FlaWizarmon. "She'll find her way back, but we're in trouble if we don't come back in time."

"Let's go!" said Candlemon.

The three went back into the castle, doing their best to reach their dorms in time. However, Candlemon suddenly stopped. He felt like something was calling him. FlaWizarmon and Wizardmon were already away. Candlemon sneaked into the next corridor, following the call. The purple colored Crest glew on his hand again. Candlemon entered a new corridor, which seemed to be a dead-end. There was nothing inside the corridor. He floated towards the wall. On it appeared the same Crest as on Candlemons hand. It then turned into a hole, which Candlemon entered. It looked like the potions classroom from Harry Potter. Candlemon floated towards the book on the stand. It was black-purple with a golden lock.

"The Book of Dark Arts." Candlemon read what stood on it. He touched it. He and the book glew.

"Candlemon digivoluves to...Wizardmon!"

Wizardmon looked at the open book. He smirked.

_~Phascomon~_

Phascomon walked through the forest. He wasn't in mood to fly. He was lost and he was in bad mood. The best option would be to rest and have a nap. But Phascomon had something other on mind. He was determinated to find his friends, wherever they were. He stumbled, however, over a familiar place.

"The Primary Village?" he sweatdropped. "Not again!" he gave a sigh. -Well, the Primary Village is the best place to start over? Right?-

That was the thing he planned. But he wasn't sure if it'll work.

_~Seadramon~_

Now two Seadramons were facing each other. One glowed in a dark blue aura which creeped the other out. The other Seadramon withdrawed.

"I have no idea what is going on with you, but if you're one of the Dark Ocean Digimon then I don't have anything to say." he said and swam away.

"Coward." Seadramon commented. He stopped glowing and looked at Submarimon. "What is the Dark Ocean?"

"That's the place where dangerous and evil Deep Savers Digimon reside." said Submarimon. "I heared it's connected with the Dark Area."

Seadramons eyes sparkled at the mention of the Dark Area.

"I'm going there." he said. Submarimons eyes wided.

"What?!"


	45. Fight Inside

Well, now you have the explanation how Gallantmon and Beelzemon became rivals...

* * *

_~Enemy, familiar friend...My beginning and my end. Knowing truth, whispering lies...And it hurts again... What I fear, what I try... The words I say and what I hide. All the pain I want it to end; but I want it again~ [Fight Inside by Red]_

**File 45: Fight Inside**

_~Impmon~_

"Corona-knuckle!" Coronamon rushed towards Guilmon, with his fist engulfed in flames. Guilmon escaped the attack, and swung his tail, hitting Coronamon, who hit the wall of the arena behind him.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired a fireball at Coronamon, which hit him. Coronamon fell on his knees. The battle exhausted him.

"The winner is Guilmon!" said an Toucanmon, who announced the battle. It were the Semi-Finals of the Blaze Village Battle Tournament, and Guilmon entered the final round.

"Are you alright?" he walked towards Coronamon, who stood up, with Lunamons help.

"I think so. Sheesh, next time warn me when you want to hit me with your tail. It's heavy like a brick. How the heck can you keep it up?" Coronamon replied.

"Coronamon!" Lunamon hissed.

"Seems like you got hit in your head harder they yout thought. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.

"Well, I'd like to see you when you get hit into your head." said Coronamon.

"So, the finnal round is between me and you." Guilmon looked at Impmon. "I wish you luck."

"Yeah, right." Impmon frowned and walked away.

"Seems like someone has problems." said Coronamon as Impmon walked away.

"I'm worried about Impmon." said Lunamon.

"You're worried about him? What about me? I'm here the injured one!" said Coronamon. Lunamon frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Don't act like a baby, Coronamon! You're fine!" she replied. The two started an another argue. Guilmon meanwhile looked at Impmon. He felt that this tournament won't end good.

**xXx**

Impmon and Guilmon apporached each other in the arena.

"Ready? Rumble!" said the Toucanmon.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired a fireball at Impmon.

"Pillar of Fire!" Impmon merged a pink and a blue fireball into a firewall which protected him from Guilmons flame. "Summon!"

About 20 sharp icicles flew towards Guilmon. He dodged them and they impaled into the wall behind him. He then rushed towards Impmon, with his paw glowing.

"Rock Breaker!"

"Bada-Boom!" Impmon fired several fireballs. Guilmon quickly avoided them and hit Impmon, who flew backwards.

"That looked painfull." Coronamon commented from his seat. "It's still not over." said Lunamon.

Impmon stood up. He couldn't lose this battle now. He knew he had to countinue to fight. He couldn't let himself being weak.

-I won't get myself beaten. Not by Pineapple-head.- he thought. -I must stay strong!-

"Infernal Funnel!" He summoned an fireball from the abyss and fired it at Guilmon.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon dodged it with his own fireball. Impmon gritted his teeth, and slowly started to glow in a faint yellow-green color. Guilmon was the only one who noticed that. "Listen Impmon! Something bad is going on with you. I heared about Digimon who went to the dark side for their own goals. I can't allow that that happens to you too."

"Only that it's too late, Pineapple-head. I've chosen my way and you have yours. We have nothing to do with each other." said Impmon. Ogremons words echoed in his mind: 'You have the same aura as GranDracmon.'

-Whatever it means, I'm gonna find it out.- Impmon thought.

"Then the only thing I can do is to defead you!" said Guilmon, rushing towards Impmon.

"I don't think so! Summon!" Impmon fired his icicles at Guilmon.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired a barage of fireballs at the ice, melting it. "Rock Breaker!"

He kicked Impmon with all his might. The imp hit the wall behind him and fell on the ground, not being able to move. He stopped glowing.

"And the winner of the tournament is, Guilmon!" announced Toucanmon. Guilmon, Coronamon and Lunamon immediantly went to the injured Impmon.

"Are you alright?" Lunamon helped him up. Impmon rose his head and glared at Guilmon.

"This wasn't the last time we met each other. Next time, we'll have a rematch. Ba-Boom!" he said. Guilmon nodded.

Then, much to Lunamons and Coronamons surprise, Impmon walked away. He heared them calling for him, but he didn't turn around. He wanted to become stronger, under any circumstances. He knew his rival will wait for him.

And once he gets stronger, he'll kill Guilmon.


	46. Taunt

_~Here I stand, helpless and left for dead. Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right. I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies, I won't stay long in this world so wrong.~ [Dance with the Devil, Breaking Benjamin]_

**File 46: Taunt**

_~Lucemon~_

Lucemon felt that his head ached. He slowly got up, opening his eyes. He noticed that he was in a dungeon, in prison. With him were the twins Noir and Blanc and that strange Digimon.

"Whe-where are we?" he asked.

"In the dungeons at the Dark Castle. Devimons minions captured us." Blanc explained.

"I see. I'm sorry that I let this happen." said Lucemon.

"You were supposed to protect us, not to let us capture!" said Noir, who apperantly was angry at him.

"Noir!" Blanc hissed.

"I already said I'm sorry! Why can't you-" Lucemon started, but was cut off as the strange animal apporached him.

"This is not the time to quarrel. We gotta find a way out of this place." he said.

"You're right, Dorumon." said Blanc. Lucemon and Noir looked at each other. Noir frowned and crossed her arms.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" she asked.

"Leave it to me." said Lucemon and looked towards the wired door. "Grand Cross!"

He destroyed it completely and a loud bang was heared. The four then heared steps coming towards them.

"Couldn't you break it a bit louder? I think that the Digimon in the Desert Plane didn't hear you." Noir remarked.

"Let's go!" said Dorumon. "Follow me, I know how to get out of this place."

The four followed him. They runned thorugh the corridors avoiding the guards.

"How do you know which way will lead us out of the castle?" Lucemon asked.

"Devimon imprisoned me to become one of his servants. I refused and while on escape, I found a way out." said Dorumon.

They suddenly stopped.

"Damn it!" Lucemon hissed. In front of them was a large group of Bakemon. Lucemon turned to the others. "You go. I'll distract them!"

"But-" Blanc got cut off as Noir pulled her.

"You heared him, let's go!" she pulled her sister into the nearest corridor. Dorumon gave a glance to Lucemon, before he followed them. Lucemon turned to the Bakemon, suddenly realizing it were too much for him to handle.

He then felt a chill going down his spine and turned around. Behind him was Devimon.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" he said, smiling. Two Bakemon grabbed Lucemons arms, immobilizing him.

"Let me go!" he tried to free himself. As he realized he couldn't, he glared at Devimon.

"Poor little angel. You don't realize that you cannot escape." said Devimon.

"Maybe I can't, but my friends will." said Lucemon.

"Your friends?" Devimon chuckled. "You don't have friends!"

"Yes I do! Blanc, Noir, Dorumon and there are more at the Guardian Academy." said Lucemon.

"Oh, so you're a Digimon from the Guardian Academy? That's interesting. What is your name?" Devimon asked.

"I'm Lucemon and I'll become one of the Celestial Angels!" said Lucemon arrogantly. He started to glow in a faint red aura.

"Foolish dream. You still don't realize that you will never become one of those idiots who protect the DigiWorld and think they're above others." said Devimon. "Though, you are above others."

"How do you mean it?" Lucemon asked.

"You're one of us." said Devimon.

"That's a lie!" Lucemon yelled.

"Is it? Why do you have the same aura as Lord GranDracmon? Why do you wear one of the Crests of the Gate of the Seven Sins? I recognize it. I saw it enough times while I was a servant to GranDracmon. You and the other 6 are chosen to become Demon Lords!" said Devimon.

Lucemons eyes wided. He looked at his chest. Indeed, on it was a red Crest glowing. But was Devimon really telling the truth? And what about Patamon and Lilith? What about the others? Lucemon didn't know what to believe. Suddenly, parts of the coversation he had with Babamon started to echo in his mind.

-You're special.-

-You're connected with that strange Crest. As well as six other Digimon you saw in the vision.-

-You're gonna walk path in the darkness,..-

-It can't be true. Can it?- Lucemon thought.

_~Gatomon~_

"WHAT?!"

Gatomon, Angewomon and Lopmon, who just came back from their mission, were now in Lord Angemons office, together with Blanc, Noir and Dorumon, who managed to escape the Dark Area.

"That's horrible." said Lopmon.

"We gotta free him!" said Gatomon.

"Calm down. You'll go to free your friend, don't worry. But you cannot rush blindly into a battle. Especially not you two." said Lord Angemon, looking at Gatomon and Lopmon. Gatomon stepped out.

"Well, I think we can. We cannot leave Lucemon just there. I'm going no matter what happened." said Gatomon.

"Me too. He's our friend." said Lopmon.

"He might be dead till we come there." remarked Angewomon bitterly.

"Maybe Phany. But I'm going, and I'll bring him back safe." said Gatomon.

With that said, she walked away, before anyone could say something against it.


	47. Outburst

_~Sometimes, I don't wanna be better; Sometimes, I can't be put back together; Sometimes, I find it hard to believe; There's someone else who could be, just as messed up as me!~ [Sometimes by Skillet]_

**File 47: Outburst**

_~Angemon~_

"Why can't I go with them?" Angemon asked Lord Angemon.

"Because you're chosen to patrol. As soon as MangaAngemon returns from his mission, you two'll spend a night patroling on the walls." said Lord Angemon.

"But-" Angemon got cut off.

"I'm sorry. You can't go. Now leave." replied Lord Angemon.

Angemon walked out of the office, angry at Lord Angemon for not letting him go. It just wasn't fair. Angemon felt that he boiled inside. He felt he needed to find a punchbag, or he'll explode litteraly.

"Hi- What is it?" MagnaAngemon, who just came back from his mission, noticed that his Champion Lv friend was pretty angry.

"Lucemon got captured and Lord Angemon sent Lilith, Phany and Lopmon to get him back. When I volunteered, he told me you and I have again guard duty today." said Angemon.

"That's bad. But I think they can handle it by themselves." replied MagnaAngemon. "So calm down."

"I can't calm down!" yelled Angemon, enraged. That's what everyone was telling him the whole time. To calm down. Angemon got surrounded in an orange aura.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" asked MagnaAngemon.

"Nothing!" Angemon yelled, before he left. He never felt such a rage.

But he felt better after yelling at MagnaAngemon.

_~Wizardmon~_

The next day, FlaWizarmon and Wizardmon wondered where Candlemon might be. According to Wizardmon, he didn't return to his room. The two entered the Energe Classroom and found an another Wizardmon, with a red cape.

"So, what do you say you two?" said the red-caped Wizardmon. "I trained yesterday and I digivoluved to my Champion Lv."

"Well, congrants!" said FlaWizarmon.

"Yeah, congrants." added Wizardmon, not happy at all. He didn't like Candlemon, and seeing him digivoluve to his Champ Level wasn't a welcoming image for Wizardmon. "Where were you all night?"

"Well, I..." the latter got cut off as Wisemon entered the classroom.

"So, let's countinue with the class. We'll train on your fireball creating techniques as well as on controling fire." said Wisemon. He then opened his book and started to write something, as he heared a few chuckles. He lift his head.

The red-caped Wizardmon was doing the same as his blue-caped classmate. He totally copied him, all his moves. That made the others laugh. Wizardmon wasn't really happy. In fact, he boiled.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!" He finnaly "exploded", yelling at his classmate.

"What did I do?" asked the red-caped one, innocently. The class laughed their ass of. Wisemon rolled with his eyes, tough he also was one of the ones who laughed.

"Alright you two, stop it. If you interupt the class one more time, I'll be forced to give you a detention." he said.

"Okay." both muttered. The red-caped one smiled.

It was funny tough.

_~Phascomon~_

_-Flashback-_

Phascomon sighed. He walked through the village, not knowing what he was actually searching for. As he encountered Swanmon.

"Helo, do you need something?" she asked.

"I have no idea. I sorta feel useless." said Phascomon.

"I think I can help you." she said.

_-End of Flashback-_

Phascomon sighed. Cleaning up the toys left from the playing of the Baby and In-Training leveled Digimon wasn't the thing he wanted to do. And it didn't help him.

Phascomon then spotted a nice, shady spot under a tree. He looked then at the toys all over the village. The work could wait, couldn't it?

He deceided it could.

_~Seadramon~_

"You can't go there!" said Submarimon, doing his best to stop Seadramon from going to the Dark Ocean.

"I can, and you won't stop me." replied Seadramon. Submarimon swam in front of him.

"Have you any idea how dangerous the Dark Ocean is?" he asked. "You'll die!"

"Now you're just overacting. I won't die." said Seadramon. Submarimon sighed.

"Listen, I'm worried about you and..." he trailed off as Seadramon coldly passed him.

"I promise I won't die!" he said, before he vanished out of Submarimons sight. Sumbarimon sighed, sweatdropping.

"I hope you'll keep it." he muttered.


	48. Real World

In this chapter, Impmon is meeting his personal hell. In the form of someone who was only named in the sequel.

* * *

_~One thing, I don't know why. It doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme. To remind myself how I tried so hard~ [In the End by Linkin Park]_

**File 48: Real World**

_~Impmon~_

Impmon slowly opened his eyes. He had no idea what happened. He only knew he saw a bright light and found himself in this strange place. It was like a large greenish field with 0s and 1s floating around. Impmon woke up and started to walk around. He then saw a sort of fog coming up. Wondering what it might be he runned to it.

In the next second he realized he was inside a bright field, surrounded by the purple fog. As it cleared he saw the bright blue sky and the sun above him. He was on a sort of a street with houses and walls surrounding it.

"Where the hell am I? Ba-Boom!" he asked. He wondered if this might be the Real World Lunamon and Coronamon told him about. If it really was the Real World, he might find a partner who'll make him stronger. In hope to find someone who could give him some answers, Impmon jumped on one of the walls and then on the roof of the house, jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get a better view of the new world he landed in.

He saw strange creatures who didn't resemble Digimon, walking through the streets. At least not the beast-like ones. He assumed it were humans. Impmon grined at the tought of one of them becoming his partner and making him stronger. Suddenly, he felt his stomache rumbling. Looking around for any source of food, he sensed the scent of something delicious. He shifted his head, noticing a hot-dog stand.

The man, who bowed in search for something in the cart, put the warm hot-dog on the stand, as a woman looked inside her bag for the money to pay it. The woman then lift her head and noticed that the hot-dog was gone.

Meanwhile, Impmon happily enjoyed the hot-dog he stole. The rule of the DigiWorld was survive of the fittest and Impmon was hungry and wanted to survive. He then shifted his look to the hot-dog stand where the man and the woman were quarreling about the missing hot-dog.

"Humans seem to be pretty foolish." he muttered. He then smirked, chuckling as he enjoyed their argument. He then stood up from the building on which he was sitting. "If all humans are like those two, it will be hard to find a suiting partner."

He then deceided to look around, as he saw something, a sort of a fog, forming in the nearby park. A sense told him it was an another Digimon. Curious about it, he deceided to investigate it, and maybe, maybe load its data.

As Impmon arrived at the DigiField, he saw a boy facing a Digimon which turned out to be a Flybeemon. The boy, who seemed to be about 13, had black hair and blue eyes, and wore a black-red baggy hoodie T-shirt and brown pants.

The Flybeemon suddenly fired a lightining like attack at the boy. Impmon pushed the boy sideways to dodge the attack.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Ba-Boom!" asked Impmon.

"I searched for a partner, but I think that the Flybeemon wasn't in mood to become mine partner." replied the boy.

"Ow really?" Impmon sweatdropped. "So, you search for a partner?"

"Aha, but I want a strong partner." said the boy. "How about this, if you defeat the Flybeemon, I'll become your Tamer."

"Deal." Impmon nodded. He then turned to the Flybeemon. "Alright, gimme everything you got!"

"Lightning Sting!" The Flybeemon fired lightning from his stinger. Impmon dodged it.

"Infernal Funnel!" He fired a fireball at the Flybeemon, which hit it. The Flybeemons wings caught fire, which made it yell in pain.

"Summon!" Impmon summoned a couple of icicles, which pierced through the Flybeemon, making it turn into data particles, which got absorbed by Impmon.

"Seems like you're really worth of becoming my partner." said the boy.

"Thanks. I'm Impmon BTW." said Impmon.

"And my name is Satoshi. Tsukino Satoshi." replied the boy. "Welcome to West Shinjuku."


	49. Escape

Well, now you can find out what happened between IceDevimon and Lucemon. R&R. I wonder if you can figure out who the Digimon at the end of the chapter was.

* * *

_~I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me but I'm not the villain despite what you're always preaching they. Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims. They're getting stronger, and I hear them calling~ [Monster by Paramore]_

**File 49: Escape**

_~Lucemon/Gatomon~_

Lucemon was sitting in the dungeon. After the shocking revelation, he didn't fight back when the Bakemon brought him back into the dungeon. Instead, he thought about what Devimon and Babamon told him.

He hoped it wasn't the truth.

"Shhh, Lucemon."

Lucemon lifted his head and saw a Gatomon, a Turureimon and an Angewomon on the other side.

"Lilith?" He stood up, still not believeing what he saw.

"Yeah, it's me." said Gatomon.

"What are you doing here?" Lucemon asked.

"We came here to free you of course." Angewomon said. Gatomon lifted the keys and opened the door.

"But, how could you enter the castle?" asked Lucemon.

"Dorumon and the Sistermon showed us the way. BTW, they're still looking for Blanc and Noirs weapons." said Turureimon. Lucemon exited the jail, as Gatomon, to everyones surprise, hugged him.

"I was so worried about you!" she said. Lucemon blinked in surprise.

"Hey, I'm fine. It's alright." he said as she let him go. He also turned red in his face.

"We gotta go now. We need to find the others." Angewomon reminded them.

"Okay." The other three nodded.

**xXx**

Angewomon, Lucemon, Gatomon and Turureimon stopped as they saw a Bakemon guard passing by.

"This way." said Lucemon as he lead them through the corridor.

"Pssst!" The four heared someone calling for them. They turned to the origin and saw Dorumon waving. The twins were with him. The four went to them.

"Have you found your weapons?" asked Turureimon.

"No." said Blanc.

"It seems like they ain't here." added Noir.

"We gotta get out of here." said Gatomon.

"Hey you!"

They heared a call, and turned to see the Bakemon flying after them.

"This way!" Dorumon lead them through the corridors. It seemed to lead them down rather then up. They stopped at a door which Dorumon opened. They entered it and runned down a new corridor. Lucemon felt that the temperature got lower and lower until they came to a snow and ice filled sort of cave.

"Where are we?" asked Angewomon. Dorumon looked around.

"I'm actually not sure. I only remember this corridor should've lead us out." he said.

"Maybe you choose the wrong door." said Noir.

"Probably. I was in a hurry." said Dorumon.

The group looked around. Some sort of ice statues were in this cave.

"Guys, does anyone wonder why the Bakemon didn't follow us?" asked Turureimon. Suddenly they heared a scream.

"Our weapons!" exclaimed Blanc as she saw her triple tiped spear and her sisters shotguns lying on the floor. Both picked them up.

"Ummm, guys..." The others turned to Turureimon, who looked with a shocked expression on her face at a statue. "We gotta get out of here! Now!"

The others now realized that inside the statues were Digimon. Frozen alive.

"You're going nowhere." said a voice. Everyone turned to the exit, where and IceDevimon stood.

"Damn it! That's IceDevimon. He's a serial murderer." said Dorumon.

"That's right and I'm gonna add you all to my precious collection. So, who's gonna be first?" said IceDevimon.

"How about no one?" suggested Lucemon. He turned to Angewomon. "Phany, bring them out. I'll handle this guy."

"Are you sure? You forgot that we came here because of you." said Angewomon.

"I don't care! Just go!" Lucemon yelled at her. Angewomon hestitated, but then nodded.

"Oh, you won't go anywhere!" said IceDevimon and prepeared to launch an attack.

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon attacked first, so IceDevimon had to jump sideways to dodge it. That gave enough time for the others to escape through the exit, with Angewomon on the back.

"What about Lucemon?" asked Gatomon, as she realized the angel stayed behind.

"Seems like he stayed to give us enough time to escape." commented Noir.

"I'm not going back without him!" said Gatomon and runned back.

Meanwhile, Lucemon faced IceDevimon, who tried to hit him with his ice attacks and freeze him. Just as Gatomon walked in. IceDevimon noticed her and grabbed her.

"Lilith!" Lucemon yelled.

"Let me go!" Gatomon tried to free herself, but without any sucess.

"Now you're going to see how your little friend is gonna die. Slowly of course." said IceDevimon.

"Let her go!" Lucemon hissed. He was angry at himself that he was to afraid that he might hit Gatomon if he launches an attack.

Meanwhile, Gatomon tried to free himself from Devimons grip. She hadn't the wish to die. She wanted to stay alive. For Lucemons sake.

A rush of energy went through her body as she glew in a green aura. IceDevimon let go of her.

"Gatomon digivolves to...Angewomon!"

A beautiful Angewomon in white-purple robes appeared in front of them.

"Lilith, you digivoluved!" said Lucemon, still shocked.

"Tundra Freeze!" IceDevimon fired a freezing beam at her.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon fired an arrow at IceDevimon, piercing through the beam he created. IceDevimon escaped the arrow however.

"Let's get out of here!" she told Lucemon. He nodded and both went to the exit.

As they runned out of the cave, Lucemon saw that IceDevimon was slowly nearing them.

"Oh no you won't!" he hissed. "Grand Cross!"

The attack hit the ceiling and made all the stones and rocks fall down, burring the entrance and IceDevimon along.

Meanwhile, a shadowed figure appeared on the entrance to the cave.

"You dared to hurt our Lords. So you'll be burried forever." he said, destroying the entrance.

Then he left.


	50. Suspicion

_~The secret side of me I never let you see. I keep it caged, but I can't control it. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it~ [Monster by Skillet]_

**File 50: Suspicion**

_~Angemon~_

Angemon punched a wall in an empty corridor. He wished to know what was wrong with him. He knew he had to calm down. Only, he had no idea how. And that frustrated him so much. He wanted to know why, why all this was happening to him.

"Hey." Angemon swiftly turned around, prepearing to attack the intruder. It turned out to be MagnaAngemon.

"Why are you here?" he asked angrily.

"Lord Angemon told me that you need to calm down, so he deceided to send us both on a little patroling mission to clear our heads." said MagnaAngemon. Angemon smirked.

"Yeah, because that's all we've been doing all this time. Patroling." he said. He deceided to accept it. Maybe a little walk will do him some good.

**xXx**

It turned out it didn't do him any good.

Angemon was the whole time occupied with the thought of what was going on with him. He couldn't let go of the thought he was chosen for something, therefore explaning the strange Crest. And it didn't help that MagnaAngemon talked with him the whole time, despite Angemon wasn't in mood to talk. And that raged him.

"Could you please stop talking?" he asked, on the halfway to yell at his friend. MagnaAngemon looked at him in surprise.

"Alright, alright." he muttered. Angemon sighed. "But I don't understand what is going on with you."

"Neither I do." replied Angemon. "And that frustrates me."

"Maybe you should stop thinking about it." MagnaAngemon suggested.

"Maybe..." Angemon lifted his head. "Hey, what are you two doing?"

He looked at the Clockmon and Hagurumon who looked at a broken clock. They seemed to want to fix it. Now MagnaAngemon noticed them too.

"Don't do that!" he yelled. The two startled, as Clockmons hand slipped and accidentaly repared the clock. An earthshake covered the area as a Megadramon emerged.

"Damn it!" hissed Angemon.

"We're sorry! We didn't know that would happen!" said Clockmon and Hagurumon as the two angels apporached them.

"Now it dosen't matter." said Angemon, turning to MagnaAngemon. "Try to break that clock or something, while I distract the Megadramon."

MagnaAngemon nodded. Angemon turned to Megadramon.

"Dark Side Attack!" Megadramon fired countless organic missiles from both of its arms. Angemon escaped them.

"Hand of Fate!" The beam hit the dramon type Digimon and only enraged it.

"Ultimate Slicer!" Megadramon slashed at Angemon, who fell and hit the ground. Angemon slowly stood up, even angrier then the Megadramon.

"Now I have enough!" he yelled, again glowing in the orange aura. "Angemon, digivoluves to...MagnaAngemon!"

He turned into MagnaAngemon, only wearing red-white robes instead purplish-white. He extended the sword Excalibur and slashed at the Megadramon, sending it down.

Meanwhile the other MagnaAngemon, Clockmon and Hagurumon managed to stop the clock by putting a stone inside the gears.

_~Wizardmon~_

Wizardmon followed his red-cloacked "friend" down a corridor. He saw him turning to an another corridor and then entered it by himself. He then looked confused at the dead-end.

"Where are you?" he wondered. He then turned around, assuming the red-cloacked Wizardmon teleported to somewhere. He exited the corridor as he felt a sudden rush of energy comming from it. He then runned back to it. His eyes wided in surprise.

In front of him was a Mistymon, glowing in a purple aura.

"Hi." said Mistymon. Wizardmon realized his "friend" had digivoluved.

"Where were you?" asked Wizardmon.

"I trained. Why?" asked Mistymon.

"I don't trust you. I think you have practiced dark arts. I saw that you were interested into it." said Wizardmon.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mistymon exited the corridor and passed Wizardmon. Wizardmons eyes wided in confusion after he heared what Mistymon whispered to him.

"That type of magic belongs to me anyways."


	51. Travel

_~So shut up, shut up, shut up! Don't wanna hear it! Get out, get out, get out! Get out of my way Step up, step up, step up! You'll never stop me! Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down!~ [Shut Up by Simple Plan]_

**File 51: Travel**

_~Phascomon~_

"Mmmm..." Phascomon felt something or someone jumping on him.

"Com'n wake up and play with us!" said a Punimon. Phascomon groaned and turned on the other side.

"Hey, if you sleep the whole day, you'll miss a lot of funny things." said a Botamon.

"Yeah!" added a Poyomon. Phascomon slowly grew annoyed.

"Play with us! Please!" said the Baby Digimon in unsion.

"SHADUP!" Phascomon growled, glowing in a indigo colored aura. "Leave me alone already!"

The Baby Digimon startled and runned away, crying. Phascomon calmed down and turned around. If he couldn't get a decent sleep here, he'll have to find a place where he could.

_~Seadramon~_

Seadramon swam through the Net Ocean until he came to a huge gate on which stood: "Dark Ocean, Enter on your own risk."

"Bingo!" he muttered.

He swam through it. The Dark Ocean was huge and creppy. And dark. It was really cold there, but Seadramon didn't worry. The thing which annoyed him was that he didn't know what he was searching for but he hopped that it was here. Sorta, that made him jelaous at Submarimon. Submarimon knew what to do with his life, but he didn't. It wasn't fair. Seadramon thought about Submarimons words. So, what, if he'll die? He wanted to be important to someone. He knew he was important, but he didn't know why or to who. Suddenly a pair of tentackles grabbed him from behind.

Seadramon let out a yell, before he faded into the darkness.


	52. Tatakai

Tatakai means battle, fight, struggle, conflict... choose what you want. And R&R.

* * *

_~No matter how hard I try you're never satisfied. This is not a home, I think I'm better off alone. You always disappear, even when you're here. This is not my home I think I'm better off alone. Home, this house is not a home!~ [Home by Three Days Grace]_

**File 52: Tatakai**

_~Impmon~_

Impmon loaded the data of his newly defeaded opponent. He was happy and satisfied that he managed to defead the Mushroomon and load his data. With a wide grin he looked at Satoshi.

On his face wasn't any sign of happienes. He had a frown on it and had crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Don't be happy so soon. That was anyways a weak foe." he shook his head. "I already expected you to defead them."

"And what am I supposed to do then? Ba-Boom!" asked Impmon.

"I want you to digivoluve." said Satoshi.

"But I'm already trying. It's not so easy as you think." replied Impmon.

"It would be easier if you weren't so weak." said Satoshi.

"I'm not weak!" said Impmon angrily.

"Prove it. Digivoluve!" said Satoshi. Impmon concentrated on the power that was inside him. But he felt nothing. Only emptieness, as if the data he loaded didn't exist.

"I can't." he shook his head. Satoshi frowned, then he smirked.

"Weakling. I guess I should've took the Flybeemon instead of you." he said and walked away.

Impmon gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He then looked at the ground with a sad, ashamed expression on his face, particulary at his glove. He expected to see it change, but it didn't. He had no idea why it didn't. He then looked back at Satoshi. That boy drived him crazy. Digivoluve this, digivoluve that! Impmon was sure at one thing. His so called Tamer was a moron.

Impmon slowly started to hate Satoshi.


	53. Arrogance, Crush and Angrieness

Only 7 more chapters till the end of this arc...

* * *

_~And we are the youth of today, change our hair in every way. And we are the youth of today, we'll say what we wanna say, And we are the youth of today, don't care what you have to say at all.~ [Youth of Today by Amy MacDonald]_

**File 53: Arrogance, Crush and Angrieness**

_~Angewomon~_

It passed a few days. Two Angewomon, one with violet-white clothes and the other with pink-white clothes were walking through a corridor. They were discussing about the upcoming slection for the Celestial Angels and who served the Souveregines.

"Lilith, you're the best of all. You'll become sure a Celestial Angel." said Phany.

"Easy to say, Phany. I'm not that good like some other. MagnaAngemon's better than me. Antylamon too." said Lilith. "Even Lucemon has more chance then me, despite being a Rookie."

"So what? There should be anyways 3 Celestial Angels, Lilith. You'll sure be the third." said Phany. "

"Yes, but what about you? You also had the wish to become a Celestial Angel." said Lilith and glared at the floor. "I, I just can't."

"You can. Remember? You were the first one of us who digivoluved to Mega. Everyone here loves you." said Phany avoiding to answer Liliths question. "Anyways, shouldn't you go now and guard the Academy together with Piddomon. It's your turn today."

Lilith nodded. She just couldn't wait till she sees Piddomon again. Secretly, she had a crush on him.

"Okay, see ya!" she said with a charming smile.

Phany sighed. She had no idea what to do. Yes, she also wanted to become a Celestial Angel. But, now... She was always like a big sister to Lilith. But something changed. Now she felt like she was in Liliths shadow. Lilith was more popular then she was. Everyone liked her. And instead turning into a sort of arrogant hussy, she was rather nice to everyone.

Phany didn't like the development of the situation.

_~MagnaAngemon~_

Even after returning back from the recent training, where he digivoluved to mega, MagnaAngemon wasn't happy. He remembered how he killed the army of demon Digimon which belonged to that SkullSatamon with only one shot. Something, a sense, told him he could also lead such an army. To release the rage inside of him, his wrath, freely. He suddenly heared footsteps in the corridor. He hoped it wasn't his friend, who also managed to digivoluve to Seraphimon, but in a more calmer way.

It turned out it was Antylamon. MagnaAngemon sighed, and cheerfully greet her. If there was any Digimon in this whole world in whose presence he'd feel calm, then it was the wise Antylamon, who was once a little wise Lopmon.

"I heared about your progress. Congrants!" said Antylamon.

"Thank you." replied MagnaAngemon.

"So, have you been thinking whom Lord Angemon will choose for the Celestial Angels' job? As much as I know, he favors me, you, Lilith, Phany, Lucemon and Seraphimon." said Antylamon.

"I'm not sure." said MagnaAngemon.

"Well, whoever it will be, I think we should be happy about his fate." said Antylamon.

"I'm sure you'll be one of them." said MagnaAngemon.

"Com'n, me? I even didn't reach Mega." said Antylamon. MagnaAngemon shrugged.

"Neither did Lucemon. So what?" he said. He then sighed. "Only, this waiting makes me feel sick."

"Are you alright?" asked Antylamon. Suddenly, MagnaAngemon glew in an orange aura. He felt like something from inside was eating him.

"Yes, I'm alright." he hissed. Suddenly, he had enough.

He walked away, angrily.

_~Lucemon~_

Lucemon was in his dorm, laying on the bed and looking at the roof, with his hands crossed behind his head. He thought about Devimons words.

-Becoming a Demon Lord.- he played with the thought.

It was actually an attracting idea. Lucemon always knew he was more important then the others. He knew he was special. Now he knew why. He also knew what those strange Crests and auras were that were appearing on his, Liliths and MagnaAngemons chest from time to time.

Lucemon closed his eyes. He now wondered if it was a bad thing to go over to the dark side. What if he would change, become a monster like IceDevimon and the other Dark Area Digimon?

No, he wouldn't. He was better then them, stronger. He would teach them a lesson.


	54. Dark Arts

_[Harry Potter Main Theme Song, Part 01 (00.00-02:30 timeplay)]_

**File 54: Dark Arts**

_~Mistymon~_

Mistymon enjoyed his new, rightful powers. Despite being labeled as dark, that sort of magic was somewhat fitting him. Maybe because of that strange Crest. Mistymon has already looked in the book to find the meaning of the Crest but there wasn't any note about it which dissapointed him.

Mistymon went back to his secret room. He had deceided to leave the School in search for more answers, which meant he had to leave this DigiWorld and go back to his own home DigiWorld. He deceided to take the book as it was a real treasure to him. As he got out of the room, holding the book, he also remembered something.

He needed to take care of Wizardmon.

**xXx**

"Are you sure?" asked FlaWizarmon. Wizardmon nodded.

"There's no other explanation for his strange behavior." he replied. The two were in the forest talking about Mistymon, and Wizardmon told FlaWizarmon what he saw and what Mistymon told him.

"We gotta report this to MedievalDukemon immediantly." said FlaWizarmon. "We must destroy that book too."

Wizardmon gave a slight nod. However, somehing bothered him. It wouldn't be easy to get that book. He knew how greedy Mistymon was when the word about magic was. He wouldn't hestitate a moment to learn a new spell and become more powerfull. And even if he learned something by himself, he still wouldn't share it. He would keep it as his own little secret, as if any sharing would make it lose his uniqueness.

"Helo, there." Wizardmon and FlaWizarmon tensed as they heared a familiar voice. They turned around and saw Mistymon behind them, holding a book for which Wizardmon assumed it was the book of Dark Arts. "I've been searching for you the whole time."

"So, you finnaly deceided to show up." said Wizardmon. "Have enough of hiding?"

"No. Acutally, I'm here to get rid of you." said Mistymon. Wizardmon tensed.

"You won't get rid of anyone, you traitor!" said FlaWizarmon. "Fire Cloud!"

He fired a sort of firebeam at Mistymon, which hit him.

"Ha, I did it!" exclaimed FlaWizarmon.

"Don't be relieved so soon." Wizardmon warned him. FlaWizarmon then looked at Mistymon who, under the dark barrier which he created, was unharmed.

"You idiot, you almost burned the book!" Mistymon growled.

"That was the idea." replied FlaWizarmon, not so self-confidencd as just a minute ago.

"Now you're going to see what really fire casting is! Blast Fire!" Mistymon engulfed his sword in black-green flames and fired them at the two wizards who got both hit hardly by it. They slowly then stood up.

"FlaWizarmon, go and inform MedievalDukemon about this." said Wizardmon.

"What about you?" asked FlaWizarmon.

"I'll take care about him." said Wizardmon.

"You can't, he's too strong." said FlaWizarmon.

"He wanted a duel with me, so I'll give him what he demands. Go!" said Wizardmon. FlaWizarmon gulped and went back to the castle. Wizardmon turned to Mistymon. "Now to you. You're a real dissapointment. I never should've brought you here."

"Well, I don't care. So let's start this duel." said Mistymon. He again glowed in a purple aura, with the Crest of Greed appearining on his hand.


	55. Dark Ocean

_~I've become so numb. I can't feel you there. I've become so tired, so much more aware I'm becoming this. All I want to do, is be more like me, and be less like you.~ [Numb by Linkin Park]_

**File 55: Dark Ocean**

_~Seadramon~_

Seadramon struggled to escape the tentackles that wraped around him. He had no idea what caught him, but he wanted to knew what it was. He bit one of the tentackles. They immediantly let him go and he swam upwards to get some distance and turned to his foe. He saw only two red eyes glaring at him from the darkness. Suddenly, the creature swam upwards. It turned out it was a MarineDevimon.

"Dark Deluge!" It discharged a venomous ink from its mouth, which had a paralyzing effect. Seadramon escaped it, but MarineDevimon fired more of his ink.

"Damn it." hissed Seadramon as some of the ink almost hit him. "Ice Blast!"

He spewed absolute zero breath from his mouth, instantly freezing water that surrounded his opponent and turning IceDevimon into an ice statue. However, MarineDevimon managed to break it.

"Ice Blast!" This time Seadramon fired icicles at MarineDevimon. The beast crushed them with his tentackles.

"Evil Wing!" He used his tentackles to wrap around Seadramon. Seadramon struggled to get free but without sucess.

-Damn it, why can't I free myself?- he thought. -I am strong, right? But this Digimon is much stronger then me!-

The same feeling he had when he battled the Seadramon as Betamon overflow him.

-I want to be strong to, just like him. It's just not fair!-

He was jelaous, no, he envied MarineDevimon for his strenght, for being the terror of the Dark Ocean. Seadramon suddenly glowed again in a dark blue aura, with the Crest of Envy appearing on his chest.

-I'm really envious at him! I want to become strong like he is!-

"It's not fair!" he yelled and suddenly started to glow.

"Seadramon digivoluves to...MegaSeadramon!"

MarineDevimon let go of MegaSeadramon, as he was shocked to see him digivoluve. MegaSeadramon turned to his foe.

"Now you should be jelaous at me!" he said. "Lightning Javelin!"

He fired a powerful lightning strike from the blade on his calvaria. As they were underwater, the lighting had a ten times higher damage on MarineDevimon then normaly. Paralyzed and stunned, MarineDevimon slowly sunk into the depths. MegaSeadramon gave a sigh.

Now he again had the upper hand.


	56. Leave me alone!

_~Don't tell me who I should be. And don't try to tell me what's right for me. Don't tell me what I should do. I don't wanna waste my time. I'll watch you fade away.~ [Shut up by Simple Plan]_

**File 56: Leave me alone!**

_~Phascomon~_

Phascomon suddenly found himself in a purple stream. He had no idea what it was, but he deceided to let it do whatever its purpose is. Suddenly, the Data Stream dropped him at a very dark forest. There was no light.

Phascomon suddenly felt familiar with the forest. It maybe was dark and creepy, but it was a perfect place for a long nap. He climbed a tree and lied on it, closing his eyes. He relaxed, enjoying the silence.

As he suddenly heared voices. They seemed to be like and echo. He didn't know what they were saying, but he was sure about one thing.

Whoever woke him up will pay for it.

**xXx**

He walked angrily around in search for those voices. He then heared them, a lot clearer. Then he saw the Digimon who were talking. It were a bunch of Pipismon, who resided in the Dark Area, repeating continously what they heared.

"Would ya shut up?!" Phascomon yelled at them.

"Would ya shut up?! Would ya shut up?! Would ya shut up?!" The Pipsimon repeated, with a smirk on their faces.

"Shut up!" Phascomon yelled, suddenly mad at them.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" repeated the Pipismon.

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear you anymore!" yelled Phascomon.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" The Pipismon repeated. "I don't wanna hear you anymore! I don't wanna hear you anymore! I don't wanna hear you anymore!"

"Now I have enough!" Phascomon shouted.

"Now I have enough! Now I have enough! Now I have enough!" the Pipismon repeated, laughing. They didn't see Phascomon glowing in an indigo aura, the Crest of Sloth appearing on his chest.

"Eucalyptus Claw!" He stroke them with his claws, deleting them immediantly. Phascomon then turned around and walked away.

"I told you to shut up." he muttered.


	57. Weak

_~WEAK! I am crawling on my knees (WAKE UP YOU'RE WEAK!) I am falling on my face (YOU'RE WEAK, YOU'RE WEAK!) I am crawling on my knees, I am tired of begging please, I am falling down the stairs (WAKE UP YOU'RE WEAK!) Watch me turn this around, take the pain from my life, walk the distance from fear, Forever!~ [Forever by 55 Escape]_

**File 57: Weak**

_~Impmon~_

Impmon was on the ground, beaten up to his blood, having bruises and cuts scattered on his whole body. In the corner of his eye, he saw Satoshi frowning hardly, with crossed arms in front of his chest. He just stood there coldly, with a dissapointed expression on his face. In front of them a Dark Tyrannomon growled.

Impmon remembered how he deceided, despite he hated it how Satoshi treated him, to show him he's strong and beat that Bio-emerged Dark Tyrannomon. However, it didn't turn out how he planned and now he was beaten up by it. He wondered why he was still alive. Dark Tyrannomon growled, but it suddenly faded out of sight as the purple field closed around it. Then, the DigiField and the dinosaur disappeared.

Impmon tried to stand up, but he couldn't. He never felt so weak in his life before. It was a pain for him to breathe, but he managed to get on his knees. Satoshi walked towards him.

"S-satoshi, help-" He couldn't say anything else. It was a pain to speak in the first place. He hoped that, despite having obiously lost the batlle, his Tamer would help him. That's what partners are for, right?

Satoshi gave an evil grin.

"You stupid Digimon!" he kicked Impmon in his stomache. Impmon bowed, clenching his stomache. He felt the pain in every inch of his body. Satoshi didn't stop; he countined with his torment. "You useless bunch of a data, I had hope for you but now I know you're a lost case!"

He kicked Impmon once more, so the little imp flied backwards.

"I hope you'll die soon." he said, walking away. "You're nothing more then a poor excuse for a Digimon."

Impmon was shocked. He glared at Satoshi, while the pain didn't stop. It only grew bigger. If all humans are like him, they should then all die out. A glow of a faint yellow aura started to surround him, with the Crest of Gluttony appearing on his chest. It gave him some strenght.

Impmon made a desicion. He'll become stronger on his own. He'll digivoluve on his own and become the most powerfull Digimon ever seen.

Using the last of his strenght, he stood up and walked away, to find a portal back to the DigiWorld.


	58. Feuer und Flame

_~Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies. So I don't know what's real and what's not. Always confusing the thoughts in my head. So I can't trust myself anymore. I'm dying again!~ [Going Under by Evanscene]_

**File 58: Feuer & Flame**

_~Seraphimon~_

Seraphimon drew his sword, Excalibur, to finish off the SkullSatamon. The forces of the Dark Area again attacked a village in the Clockwork Plane. He slowly felt the rage overcoming him. He somewhat liked it when he could battle and let out his rage. Seraphimon again started to glow in a faint orange aura, with the Crest of Wrath appearing on his left shoulder.

He then wondered why he was doing this. Sure, to save other Digimon. But for which reward? All he was doing was sitting at his dorm in the Digimon Academy, doing nothing and waiting for a sudden attack. It was so boring and it didn't satisfy him.

Countering the attack of a DeviDramon, Seraphimon looked at the other angel Digimon. Wouldn't it be easier if they conquer the DigiWorld and make any other attacks impossible?

Seraphimon thought hardly about that idea. The problem was that they wouldn't listen to him. He thought about Lucemon and Lilith. Lucemon seemed to be thinking about something since he came back from his mission.

Whatever it was, Seraphimon deceided to support him.


	59. Broken Heart

_~You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending~ [My Happy Ending by Avril Lavinge]_

**File 59: Broken Heart**

_~Ophanimon~_

Ophanimon soon joined Piddomon on the guard duty.

"Finnaly you're here." said Piddomon. Ophanimon nodded, smiling happily. "Com'n let's go."

She followed him to the outher wall of the Academy.

-Guess it's now or never.- she thought. She knew this is the only chance to convince her feeling to Piddomon. And then they would stay together.

Ophanimon gave a deep breath. She knew she had some sort of power to charm other Digimon, and she deceided to use it. She glowed first in a faint green aura, the Crest of Lust appearing on her chest. Then the aura dissapeared, but some traces of it were left.

"I have a little question for you." said Lilith as they were walking. Piddomon, who was in front of her, didn't pay any attention to her. Lilith sweatdropped and got a bit annoyed. "Hey! Turn around when I'm talking to you!"

"Huh?" Piddomon didn't realize what she was saying. He turned to her. Lilith put her hands on her hips. "What did you say?"

"I have a question for you." she said. Piddomon turned around and kept walking.

"Sure, shot it." he said. Lilith sighed.

"I wanted to know if you like me." she said.

"Amm, not really. Maybe as a friend. The only think I love is my job. I'm crazy about it." he said coldly.

Lilith startled. Something broke inside of her. She then got angry and started again to glow in the green aura.

No one is breaking her heart.


	60. Vanishing Light

And with this chapter, I'm finishing arc 02. My Easter holydays are ending on Easter Monday and I gotta catch up with my schoolwork so I'll be off with the stories for the whole next weak, prepearing the next arc for this FF as well as the next arc for Digimon Shadow Tamers. The next chapter of Digimon Shadow Tamers will be published, as I promised, on Easter 31.3. I hope you liked this arc, despite the short chapters I hope you have enjoyed them. C ya! ^^

* * *

_~White walls surround us. No light will touch your face again. Rain taps the window as we sleep among the dead.~ [Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin plays]_

**File 60: Vanishing Light**

_~Lucemon~_

Lucemon entered Lord Angemons office.

"Oh, helo Lucemon. You wanted to see me?" said Lord Angemon.

"Yes, I have some questions. I recently heared about humans. It's rumored they created the DigiWorld and the Digimon." said Lucemon.

"That's true." said Lord Angemon.

"Then, why don't they fight the evil forces of the DigiWorld?" asked Lucemon.

"You must know, a group of humans once did appear and fought and evil force and sealed away behind the Firewall. That was before the Dark Area was created." said Lord Angemon. "They were called DigiDestenied."

"It's sorta stupid they ain't helping us now." remarked Lucemon. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "When the DigiWorld is in need. Nor our god is willing to help us. I think it's time for someone to be capable of being a leader."

"What are you talking about?" Lord Angemon stood up.

"Nothing." Lucemon smirked. A red aura started to glow around him as the Crest of Pride appeared on his chest. Lord Angemon looked at him in surprise and then frowned.

"Get out of office and whipe such thoughts out of your mind." he order. Lucemon turned around and walked out.

"You won't give me any orders anymore." he replied. One thing was sure.

The time of the Demon Lords has come.


	61. Shadowing Heart

I'm sorry for not posting for so long but I was sick for a few days and had to catch up the school work. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and here's the third and final arc. The chapters will be a bit longer and more like regular chapters then the shorts I used to post. So read, review and enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Arc 03: Path of the Demon Lord**

_~Break away from everybody, break away from everything! If you can't stand the way this place is, take yourself to higher places!~ [Break by Three Days Grace]_

**File 61: Shadowing Heart**

_~Mistymon~_

Wizardmon knew he was loosing. Mistymon was strong as an Ultimate, and it seemed like that Crest gave him even more strenght. He became more and more corrupted, with each second that passed. Wizardmon didn't know if he'll endure so long, until FlameWizarmon and MedievalDukemon arrive.

"Electro Squall!" He fired a thunderbolt towards Mistymon. The Ultimate simply destroyed it by a swing of his sword.

"Damn it!" hissed Wizardmon.

"I told you already, no one, and nothing can beat me!" said Mistymon. Wizardmon made a step back, though he knew he couldn't withdraw. Not with Mistymon on loose.

Mistymon was about to make an another attack with his sword.

"Hey!"

Mistymon rapidly turned around and countered MedievalDukemon's spear, called Dynas.

"So you finnaly showed your true colors." said MedievalDuekmon.

"So, what, I don't need this place anyways. I'm going to become the strongest wizard ever, and you won't stop me." replied Mistymon and jumped backwards.

"You have performed the forbidden magic. As your headmaster, I gotta give you a detention." said MedievalDukemon.

"I'll show you what you can give me: Core Dart!" He fired crystalic fireballs at the knight. MedievalDukemon shielded himself with his shield.

"Are you alright?" asked FlaWizarmon Wizardmon as he helped him to get up.

"I guess so. I'm not dead." said Wizardmon. He then looked at Mistymon. "But our 'friend' has gone crazy."

"You are a shame for all Wizards." said MedievalDukemon as his lance clashed with Mistymons sword.

"And everything you know is talking. But you have no idea of batteling, you poor excuse of a headmaster!" replied Mistymon and swung his sword, making MedievalDukemon flying back. He apporached the knight and kicked the lance away. He was about to stab him.

"Headmaster!" FlaWizarmon called out.

"We gotta do something." hissed Wizardmon and looked around. He then noticed the Book of Dark Arts. It was flew inside a protective barrier. If he only could get it...

Wizardmon rushed towards the book and started to pull it out of the barrier. Electricity sparked out of the barrier, making it a hard work for Wizardmon. He felt the barriers repulsive power but he knew he was the only one who could save the day.

Mistymon felt the barrier getting interupted and turned around.

"Don't do THAT!" he hissed, almost growling. Wizardmon didn't listen.

Using all of his own magic, he managed to pull it out.

"You little worm!"

Wizardmon noticed Mistymon charging at him. He knew he got to dissapear.

"Magical Game!"

In the next second, he was invisible.

_~MegaSeadramon~_

MegaSeadramon swam through the Dark Ocean. He liked the place. Somehow, he felt familiar in this depths. His search had now an end. Or?

MegaSeadramon sighed. He still didn't find what he was searching for. But he knew he was really close to what he wanted. That gave him the energy to keep on.

"Halt intruder!" He noticed a large Digimon, a Plesiomon, stopping.

"What do you want?" asked MegaSeadramon.

"Come with me. Our master wants to see you." said Plesiomon. MegaSeadramon frowned, but deceided to follow him either.

"What does your master want from me? Who is he?" asked MegaSeadramon.

"You'll soon find it out." said Plesiomon.

The two finnaly arrived to an underwater cave. MegaSeadramon noticed that part of the cave was on land and the other part in water.

-Probably for Digimon who can walk.- he thought, reffering to the land covered part. It was very dark inside but MegaSeadramon could see in the dark.

"What is this place?" he asked his guide.

"The Deepest Cave." said Plesiomon who was in front of him. "It's the place where my master resides."

"Got it." said MegaSeadramon. They arrived at an sort of underwater cave with a small island in the middle. There were also a few other entrances. Plesiomon then dived and MegaSeadramon then followed him until they got to a large underwater castle. They entered it, and MegaSeadramon noticed a lot of sea Digimon guards, mostly Divermon.

As they entered a large hall, MegaSeadramon noticed a strange Digimon in front of them. It had tentackles, wings and lot of chains and rings. In one of its tentackles was a trident.

"Master, I brought the Digimon you requested." Plesiomon bowed.

"Well done." replied the Digimon. "You can go now."

Plesiomon bowed and swam, quickly, away. MegaSeadramon wondered what was that about and looked at the Digimon.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Dragomon, the Sinful Priest of the Ocean Floor." said the Digimon. "I'm ruling this waters and was once GranDracmons general of the Water Plane."

"Alright Dragomon, the Sinful Priest of the Ocean Floor who's ruling this waters and was once GranDracmons general of the Water Plane." MegaSeadramon repeated with a mocking tone. "What am I doing here?"

Dragomon ignored MegaSeadramons mocking tone.

"You're one of the 7 Digimon who are supposed to be the new rulers of the Dark Area. You got the Dark Ocean, as a Deep Savers Digimon." said Dragomon.

"And what about the others?" asked MegaSeadramon, suddenly very excited after he heared he'll meet soon his long lost friends.

"You'll see them, soon. However, there's one thing we got to do before you see them." said Dragomon. "We have to trigger once more your digivolution. You must digivoluve to Mega."

"And how?" MegaSeadramons eyes narrowed.

"You'll battle me." replied Dragomon.

_~Ophanimon~_

Lilith cursed everyone and everything, but the top was Piddomon, that heartbreaker. She was so mad at him, she wanted to rip him apart. She wanted to stab him in the back, right here and right now.

Only, she couldn't. Instead trying to kill him, she had to smile and act like nothing happened.

She felt like a moron.

Lilith was happy as she got away from Piddomon. She felt like she could cry rivers of tears, but she couldn't.

One tear however runned down her cheek, but she whiped it away. Her emotions had their own battle inside her. She needed someone to talk with her. She needed to find Phany.

Lilith stopped.

-No, I can't tell Phany what happened. She has anyways enough stuff to think about even without my problems. I gotta solve this on my own.- she thought. She then frowned. -Piddomon is going to pay. The highest price.-

In the next corridor, she encountered Phany. She digivoluved also to an Ophanimon, and Lilith had to admit that her friend litteraly shined.

"Are you coming? Today they will choose the Celestial Angels." she said.

"I'm so excited." said Lilith, not really cheerfull. She also threw on a fake smile. The two then went to the great hall.

_~Lucemon/Seraphimon/Ophanimon~_

Lucemon was with Seraphimon. They were also on the way to the hall where the ceremony should start. It was an exciting day for the whole Academy, but Lucemon didn't feel like that. He had other plans, which he shared with Seraphimon. It turned out that his hot-headed friend had the same on mind.

"So, we'll reject the place of a Celestial and go to the Dark Area?" said Seraphimon.

"Yes. This place is simply too 'bright'. We anyways don't belong here. For what I know, we have a different destiny." said Lucemon. It was so sweet sounding, the call for freedom. Simply abandon this stupid place and he'll get all the power he wanted.

They then encountered Cherubimon, who earlier digivoluved from Antylamon.

"What are you two waiting for? Com'n!" she said. The two followed her.

As they arrived at the Great Hall where the ceremony was supposed to be they saw Lilith, Phany and the other Seraphimon waiting for them. The trio joined them. Around them were seats placed with angel and other holy type Digimon looking at them and waiting for Lord Angemon to announce the next Celestial Angels. Lucemon glanced a few times at Lilith, wondering how to tell her she's not going to become a Celestial Angel.

-I'll tell her after the ceremony.- he thought.

"Thanks for coming to this Ceremony, where we'll select our three Celestial Angels. You six all worked hard for this moment, but only three of you can achieve their goal." said Lord Angemon. "As Celestials, you'll work directly for the Souveregines. You will protect the DigiWorld from any evil and lead this Academy. I hope you'll bring peace to the DigiWorld. And now to the..."

"Before you say anything, I want to say something." said Lucemon.

"Yes?" Lord Angemon looked at him, confused. Lucemon suddenly started to glow in a red aura, with a smirk across his face.

"I'm stepping out from the candidate position." he said. Everyone now started to whisper. They were all surprised and confused. Everyone knew that Lucemon was the one who'd definetly become a Celestial Angel. Why did he retreat?

"I'm retreating too." added Seraphimon. The whole hall was now covered in whispers and comments which some particulars didn't hide.

Lucemon and Seraphimon ignored them and walked out of the hall. Before they walked out, Lucemon gave a glance to Lilith. It was saying: 'You don't belong here either.'

"Alright. So, we have 4 candidates left. The first one is...Cherubimon!" said Lord Angemon. Cherubimon smiled as the hall cheered for her. "The next one is...Seraphimon!" he added. Seraphimon simply nodded in response. "And the third one is..."

Lilith and Phany looked at each other. One would become a Celestial, but who? Phany hoped it would be her. This was he dream. She just couldn't stay in Liliths shadow. Lilith meanwhile only thought about how Phany was like a big sister to her, her idol. And that the times now changed.

"Lilith!" exclaimed Lord Angemon.

Phany looked dumbfounded at Lord Angemon.

"I-I lost..." she muttered.

Lilith was also surpriesed that she was chosen. She was happy about it, but when she saw how hard the desicion hit Phany, she deceided to do something about it. She needed to repay her sister.

"I thank you for chosing me, but I retreat in Phany's favor." she said.

"What?!" Phany looked at her in surprise.

"You were always better then me. You deserved this." said Lilith as turned around and walked away. "I have another things to do."

She followed Lucemon and Seraphimon, to a new life, and a new destiny.


	62. Ultimate Corruption

I gotta thank Rales for the review. If I'll ever need an OC, you'll be the first I'll ask. ^.^ To the others: I'm still holding onto your words. You know what I mean.

Anyways, finnaly, after more then 60 episodes, we came to the breaking point of the story. The part where the Demon Lords are going to make their first appearance. Alright, not all, but most of them for sure.

P.S I asked a few episodes ago if someone can guess who the other figure was who trapped IceDevimon in his cave. I guess you can try to guess it in this episode since it's too obvious.

If you have any questions about Shadows of the Demon Lords, Digimon Shadow Tamers or the orginal series, feel free to ask.

* * *

_~Hikari no moto yami wa umare. Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru kokoro wo tsukisasu. Fureta yoru wo koorasete mo, yume to yuu yokubou no kage wo yobitsuzukeru. Kimi no tsumi to itami wo shinjite yuku. (From the light is born darkness. The lies that shook our reality pierce my heart. But though the night may never pass, though morn may never shine, the shadow of my dream will always call for me to reach it. Just believe in your sin and pain as you move on.~ [Doubt and Trust by -Man]_

**File 62: Ultimate Corruption**

_~Lucemon/Seraphimon/Ophanimon~_

"So, what are you planning Lucemon?" asked Ophanimon. The three were outside of the Academy, walking away from the building.

"We should take our rightful places at the Dark Area. We don't belong here, so there's no point in staying here. Though, I was thinking about that we should show Lord Angemon that, despite everything said about the Academy, it still has weak spots. That it ain't capable of defending the DigiWorld." said Lucemon, with a smirk on his face.

"You plan to take over the DigiWorld?" asked the confused Seraphimon. Lucemon shrugged.

"More or less. There are still 4 more members that need to be found. But our priority is the Academy. We had some...tensions between us and he Academy members and I think we should return them the favor." replied Lucemon. Ophanimon and Seraphimon looked confused at each other. Lucemon countined. "For my part, I still have some unfinished 'argument' with Lord Angemon."

_~Phascomon~_

Two shadowed figures looked at the koala in the forest at the Dark Area. Phascomon fell asleep on the tree branch.

"Are you sure he's one of them?" asked the first figure, a humanoid being with wings, once being one of GranDracmons generals.

"I'm more then sure. I saw the crest." said the other, a Warrior of Darkness, created by GranDracmon to serve the Demon Lords. "You don't have to worry Murmuksmon. We found the wielder of the Crest of Sloth. I saw the wielders of the Crests of Pride and Lust, and a while ago, Wrath. And you heared that Dragomon found the wielder of the Crest of Envy."

"Which means that Gluttony and Greed are missing." said Murmuksmon.

"We'll find them, don't worry." said the Warrior of Darkness. "But we first have to make them reach their true forms."

"And how should we do that?" asked Murmuksmon.

"You, not we. I have an another task." said the Warrior and dissapeared in a flash of red light. Murmuksmon frowned.

_~Lucemon~_

Lord Angemon entered his office with a sigh. He couldn't believe what happened, but to some extent, he had a feeling that those three are toying around with the dark forces.

"Just how could this happen?" he wondered loudly.

"We have no idea. Kinda our nature."

Lord Angemons eyes wided in surprise as he saw Lucemon sitting on his seat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to tell you that I, Lilith and Seraphimon quit being students of the Guardian Academy." Lucemon grined.

_~Ophanimon~_

Lilith meanwhile searched for Piddmon. She found him on the guard at the wall which surrounded the Academy. She grined. Typical! Pidddomon then noticed her.

"Oh, hi Lilith." Piddomon greeted her.

"You can stop being nice Piddomon. You already hurt me." said Lilith.

"What do you mean?" asked Piddomon. "I didn't hurt you."

"Oh, yes you did. You ripped my heart apart!" Lilith attacked him with her lance. A cling was heared as the weapons clashed.

_~Seraphimon~_

Seraphimon apporached the Celestial Angels, who came out of the Academy as they sensed trouble.

"Nice to see ya again." said Seraphimon. His tone of voice was cold as ice. The trio sensed some sort of danger coming from him. They tensed.

"What is going on?" Ophanimon asked.

"Lucemon's at Lord Angemon's office. And Lilith's searching for Piddomon." said Seraphimon.

The Celestials sensed trouble. Something was going on here...something very dark and very bad. Ophanimon and Cherubimon hurried to stop Lilith and Lucemon respectivly. The red claded Seraphimon turned to his Celestial Angel counterpart.

"Seems like only we got left." he said.

"I have no idea what's wrong with you, but I'm going to stop you." replied the Celestial.

_~Lucemon~_

"What?!" Lord Angemon stared at Lucemon, who stood up. He was speachless.

"Remember GranDracmon?" Lucemon calmly asked. Lord Angemon nodded. "We are his hiers, the wielders of his power. We're the rightfull rulers of the Dark Area."

Lord Angemon only stared at the angel Digimon in disblief. He then came back to his senses.

"That dosen't mean anything. You can still stay here." said Lord Angemon.

"Only, we won't. I won't. This world, the ones who try to defend it; they're nothing more but fools. Fighting off dark forces instead joining them: how stupid! Do you really think you acomplished something with defeading GranDracmo? Or raising new Digimon who'll defend this world? Reality check: You can't whipe out the Dark Forces!" Lucemon replied. Lord Angemon was stunned.

"What do you want?" he asked. He summoned his staff. Lucemon smirked. He could sense Lord Angemons nervousity. He was afraid of Lucemon.

"Don't worry. I have enough respect for you to not destroy you immedinatly. Maybe after I show you my true power." he said. Lord Angemon stepped backwards.

"You're becoming one of the fallen." he muttered.

"Ah, the fallen. But I wouldn't call myself so." Lucemon noticed how Lord Angemon struggled to not show his fear. "No, fallen are only those who were banished to the Dark Area by the Souveregines. I'm more then that."

"Dou your really ought to become a monster like the other demon Digimon?" Lord Angemon asked, in one more try to call Lucemons angel-self back. Lucemon lowered his head.

"No, I will never ever become like one of them." he muttered. Lord Angemon calmed a bit. Did he really changed Lucemon's opinion? Lucemon noticed it and began to glow in a red aura. "I swore I will never become one of them, and I won't. That's simply not suiting me. No, I was born for a higher purpouse. I was born to become..." his eyes sparkled. "A Demon Lord!"

He got engulfed by red light, with the Crest of Pride appearing beneath him. Lord Angemon stared in fear at the transformation. He was afraid of what will become of Lucemon.

As the light faded, he saw a humanoid being standing in front of him. He was claded in a black-white suit with gloves and boots. He had a blue mark on his face and out of his head came out two wings, one an angel and one a bat wing.

"Since I'm now a 'fallen', I guess you can call me Lucemon Falldown Mode. Or should I say Chaos Mode? Your choice." said Lucemon, apporaching Lord Angemon who was stunned by the Demon Lords appearance. Lucemon the sprout ten wings out of his back, 5 were white angelic wings and the other half black bat wings. "Now, let's see what I'm capable off."

He muttered, with a smirk on his face.

_~Ophanimon~_

The lance and the staff clashed again, as Lilith and Piddomon attacked each other.

"I don't understand, why are you doing that?!" said Piddomon.

"You wouldn't understand it even if I'd explain everything!" replied Lilith.

Since she was a Mega, she easily won the upper hand in this fight. She then managed to kick out Piddomons staff away and pointed her lance at him.

"Y-you..." Piddomon glared at Lilith. "You're becoming one of them...a fallen... You DEMON!"

"If I'll get what I desire, I'll become a demoness!" replied Lilith angrily and stabbed him into his chest.

"Trait-...Traitor..." Piddomon hissed with his last strenght.

"Lilith!"

Ophanimon turned around, only to see her 'sister' apporaching her.

"What have you done!?" Phany screamed at Lilith. The two then watched Piddomon's data crumble and fade away. Lilith gulped, and then turned to Phany.

"Just what had to be done." she whispered. She glowed in a green aura. Phany sensed the darkness in that aura. She had some idea what was going on with Lilith.

"Lilith, please, you can't! Snap out of it!" yelled Phany.

"I don't need to snap out of anything." replied Lilith, with a sad smile. Ophanimon startled. "You know, Phany. You were always better then me. You were the one more suiting for the job of a Celestial."

"But..." Phany's jaw opened a bit as she stared at Lilith. Beneath Lilith appeared the Crest of Lust.

"I was always in YOUR shadow. And guess what! I realized I indeed belong to the shadows." said Lilith. She then got engulfed by the green light.

As it faded away, Ophanimon pointed her lance at a humanoid Digimon who were a purple-black robe. She had black bat wings and a golden-claded claw like hand. The Digimon smiled.

"So I guess it will be better that we fight each other while being on different sides." said the humanoid Digimon.

"Lilith..." Ophanimon was stunned.

"A-a, dear sis." The Demon Mistress waved with her forefinger of her clawed hand. "My name is Lilithmon!"

_~Seraphimon~_

The two Seraphimon battled each other using their swords. Both turned out to be equaly strong.

"What is the point in fighting me?" asked the Celestial Angel.

"The point is, I can unleash my wrath without consequences." said the red-claded Seraphimon.

"I don't understand." replied the Celestial. "Why had you given up becoming a Celestial Angel? Why are you attacking me? What have I done so you're so angry at me?"

"Why are you so annyoing?!" replied the red-claded Seraphimon. He glowed in an orange aura. He swung his sword and kicked out the sword of the Celestial. He pointed it at the Celestial.

"What are you going to do now?" hissed Seraphimon. He realized his friend was long gone.

"Well, I'd say I'd release my wrath upon you." said the other, surpriesingly calm. Seraphimon was stunned as his red-claded friend got engulfed in an orange light, as the Crest of Wrath appeared beneath him.

Seraphimon stared at the humanoid Digimon. He looked like a demon, red-purple fur. Horns grew on his head and he had bat-like wings. On his shoulder was a pentagram. Seraphimon stepped backwards.

"Call me, Daemon!" said the demon.

_~Mistymon~_

Mistymon looked around.

"Where the hell are you you little wannabe wizard!" he yelled. Wizardmon appeared near MedievalDukemon, still invisible. MedievalDukemon flinched as he felt the wizards presence.

"We gotta destroy the book." said Wizardmon. "And Mistymon."

"I can't do anything. You must destroy the book." said MedievalDukemon.

"But, I..." Wizardmon stared at the knight. "I can't!"

"Yes you can. I believe into you." said MedievalDukemon.

Suddenly a dark flameball came flying their way. Wizardmon jumped away, becoming visible in the process.

"Knew it!" said Mistymon. He then rushed over to Wizardmon and knocked him off, grabing the book.

"This book is mine! Only mine!" he laughed. Covered in purple aura, the Crest of Greed then appeared beneath him.

FlaWizarmon, Wizardmon and MedievalDukemon watched as a humanoid Digimon appeared; with a long beard, purple-red clothes, red wings and a staff.

"Ha, I digivoluved to Barbamon!" said the Digimon. "Now I'm unstopable!"

"Headmaster, we gotta do something!" said FlaWizarmon in dismay.

MedievalDukemon summoned a golden orb of light. He turned to Wizardmon.

"If someone's going to stop him, then that'll be you." he said. Wizardmon stared at the orb.

"What is this?" asked Wizardmon.

"That's the DigiCore of a Warrior who lived long ago. I think you should have it. I always saw more then just a wizard in you. You're chosen to wield this power. The power of a true Knight!" said MedievalDukemon.

Wizardmon took the core and placed it on his chest. It then went into him, merging with his own DigiCore. He felt it! It was warm, the power, the magic which surrounded it.

He shined in a golden light.

"Wizardmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

As it faded away, a white warrior with dragon wings stood in front of Barbamon.

"Dynasmon!"

_~Phascomon~_

Murmuksmon apporached Phascomon, who was still sleeping. He noticed that Phascomon glew in an indigo aura.

-And how should I exactly turn him into the Demon Lord of Sloth?- he wondered. He decieded he'll first wake him up.

"Hey, wake up!" he yelled. As it didn't work, he sliced the tree, so it fell. Phascomon fell also down. He was drowzy, but what was worse, he was angry that he got waken up.

Murmuksmon noticed Phascomon was glaring at him with a such rage that he gulped and stepped backwards nervously.

"I said it for hundred times! NEVER WAKE ME UP WHEN I'M SLEEPING!" Phascomon got engulfed in the indigo light, with the Crest of Sloth appearing beneath him.

Soon, Murmuksmon stared at a beast like Digimon with a mascular body, grey fur, wings and chains.

"Belphemon Rage Mode." Murmuksmon muttered, having no idea how he came up with that name. He gulped.

Belphemon roared, piercing him with his glowing red eyes.

_~MegaSeadramon~_

"Forbidden Trident!" Dragomon threw his trident with tremendous physical strength. MegaSeadramon bearly escaped it.

-Damn, he's an Ultimate, but how can he be so strong?- MegaSeadramon wondered.

"Jelaous?" Dragomon mocked. MegaSeadramon gritted his teeth. "You should be. If you keep up so, you'll never be strong like your teammates. You'll be always in their shadow."

MegaSeadramon glew in a blue aura. He had to admit it that he indeed was jelaous at Dragomon. He had everything: a castle, minions, strenght and answers, while he had only more questions.

Now he had enough.

The Crest of Envy appeared beneath him. He got engulfed in blue light.

Dragomon smirked as he saw a red xros of a dragon and crocodile like reptile in front of him. He bowed.

"Greetings, Lord..." he trailed off.

"Call me, Leviamon!" said the reptile.

_~Impmon~_

Impmon slowly opened his eyes. His body was aching. He felt something, a sort of sense, but hadn't any idea what it was.

He floated through the Data Realm towards the DigiWorld.

"Is it so wrong to seek out power?" he wondered, asking rethoricaly. He knew no one will answer his question, but he didn't mind. "Is it so wrong for me to become stronger? I only want to digivoluve."

He sighed.

-Is it really wrong?-


	63. Angels vs Demons

Okay, new chap's up. The next chapter will be about the meeting of all six Demon lords (remember, Impmon still has to do his thing). But for now, I can say I reall enjoyed writing Leviamons and Belphemons first experiences as Demon Lords. It was kinda hilarious. ^^

* * *

_~Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take, wverything's about to change! I feel it in my veins, its not going away, everything's about to change!~ [War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch]_

**File 62: Angels vs. Demons**

_~Lucemon Chaos Mode~_

Lucemon was slowly apporaching Lord Angemon. The latter was totally terrified, but tried to put on a brave face. Lucemon soon realized he enjoyed it making Lord Angemon being sceared.

"I guess you should say your last prayer." said Lucemon, raising his hand. Engery flew through his body to his fingers and a large orange energy ball formed on his hand.

"Down!" he heared a yell, directed to Lord Angemon.

Lucemon noticed a spear of light flying towards him and he countered it with his energy ball. The explosion destroyed the office and the three found themselves outside the Academy. Lucemon noticed Cherubimon, who protectivly stood in front of Lord Angemon.

"Lord Angemon, are you alright?" Cherubimon turned to the angel.

"I am." replied Angemon.

"Please hide yourself. I'll deal with HIM!" said Cherubimon, turning to Lucemon. Angemon did like she said.

"So, I see you've become a fallen." said Cherubimon.

"I'm just following my, ah, destiny, I'd say." replied Lucemon.

"You're making a stupid mistake." said Cherubimon.

"So, you say that changing the world is a mistake?" asked Lucemon.

"No, but the way you want to change it, is." replied Cherubimon. "And I will stop you."

"Even if you'd have to kill me?" asked Lucemon.

"Even if I have to kill you." said Cherubimon.

"Then I wish you luck with that!" Lucemon threw an energy ball at Cherubimon. The Celestial Angel escaped it and the energy ball exploded creating a crater in the ground.

"Lightning spear!" Cherubimon countered with an another spear of pure light. Lucemon swiftly dodged it.

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon fired ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, which was even more powerful then the one of his Rookie Lv. Cherubimon dodged it with her Lighting spear attack and the two attacks collided into a mighty explosion.

_~Lilithmon~_

"I can't believe it you turned into a demoness." Ophanimon gritted her teeth. "What about our dreams? What about our past? Have you already forgotten what happened? All those days... for nothing?! I thought we were friends! I thought we were sisters!"

Ophanimon was dismayed. Lilithmon calmly listened to her sister.

"I know you're dissapointed. Believe me, this is a better option." said Lilithmon.

"It isn't." hissed Ophanimon.

"Listen. I've chosen mine path. You've chosen your. It can't be changed. From now on, we're enemies." said Lilithmon and rose her Nazar Nail.

"It can't be changed." Ophanimon repeated numbly her words and rose her staff. Just as they wanted to attack each other, they heared an explosion and the ground shoke.

~Daemon~

A clash was heared as Seraphimon's sword Excalibur clashed with Daemons sharp razor talons. Seraphimon got outta way, but Daemon kept on attacking.

"Evil Inferno!" Finnaly, Daemon fired an extremely high-temperature hellfire. Seraphimon shielded himself with his arms, but realized too late that the inferno could break through his armour. In a moment of dismay, he slashed through the inferno with his sword.

"Hallowed Knuckle!" He launched an orb of light.

"Hammer Knuckle!" Daemon put both hands together and swung with all his might to counter the attack. Using the remaining flames, he created a fireball. The two attacks clashed and ended up in an explosion.

"You won't give up..." Seraphimon simply stated.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but yes. I won't give up." replied Daemon in a mockingly tone. He now could unleash all his anger, all his wrath without consequences. He was a Demon Lord after all. Such things are expected from him.

Just then, an explosion shook the ground.

"What was that?" asked Seraphimon, surpriesed by the might of the explosion. Daemons eyes narrowed.

"Lucemon." he muttered.

_~Lucemon Chaos Mode~_

Cherubimon was on her knees, shaking her head. She had some bruises, but was fine. The explosion was mighty enough to delete a strong army of Champion levels. Cherubimon stood up and looked around for any trace of Lucemon. He was an Ultimate after all. He should've been heavily injured. However she couldn't find him.

Did she delete him?

"Nice counter." she heared a chuckle from above. Cherubimon's eyes wided. Lucemon was hovering above without any single scratch. The Demon Lord escaped the attack by flying away. He then landed down, a little bit too gracefully. Cherubimon breathed heavily.

"You won't kill me so easily." said Lucemon. He smirked. "Now look what happened to you. You're injured. That's what you get when you mess up with me."

"You won't win, demon." said Cherubimon. "I still can stop you."

"And how? To your information: that little firework of mine wasn't even my true power. Would you really risk your life?" asked Lucemon.

"I'm a Celestial Angel. It's my duty to protect others." said Cherubimon. "Even if I have to risk my life."

"If that's what you want..." whispered Lucemon.

Cherubimon was surpriesed at Lucemons agility. The fallen angel rushed over to her and stood now in front of her.

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon launched Cherubimon high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then, he flew up to her and hold her limbs fixed as he drive her back into the ground.

Cherubimon's whole body ached. She was seriously injured, but she still didn't want to give up. Not with Lucemon on loose. She slowly tried to get up and got stunned as she saw Lucemon standing in front of her.

"I won't kill you." he said. "I'm saving that for a next time. I have an another mission to do."

He then walked away. Cherubimon deceided to try her last ace. She needed to stop Lucemon.

"Holy Hug!" she summoned a gigantic thundercloud, then dropped innumerable lightning bolts on the Demon Lord.

Soon, the battle field was covered in smoke and dust.

_~Lilithmon~_

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon manifested ten crystals between her hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fired them at Lilithmon.

"Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon rotted the crystals with a sigh of darkness. "Sorry sister, but this won't work with me. Empress Emblaze!"

Lilithmon summoned an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon fired a beam of purifying light from her javelin and destroyed the monster. The explosion made everything get covered in smoke.

From which Lilithmon emerged.

"Nazar Nail!"

Ophanimon countered with her shield. However, she soon realized her shield is breaking. She jumped backwards and noticed that her shield started to corrode.

"What is this?" she asked in surprise.

"That's the effect of my Nazar Nail. It can corrode everything I touch with it." said Lilithmon.

Ophanimon shuddered. With an attack like that, she couldn't have a hand-to-hand combat with Lilithmon. She had to rely on her long distance attacks. However, Lilithmon could also easily counter them. Ophanimon gulped.

Now what?

_~Daemon~_

Daemon again tackled Seraphimon. Both fell of the platform and, thanks to their wings, resumed the fight in the air. Seraphimon now chased Daemon through the Clockwork Plane.

"Hallowed Knuckle!" Seraphimon launched an orb of light. Daemon escaped it. This chase with Seraphimon chasing Daemon and firing balls of light, with Daemon dodging them countined, until Daemon had enough.

He flew to the Academy and just as Seraphimon fired an another ball of light, he escaped it and the ball hit the wall of the Academy, making it explode.

"Damn you!" hissed Seraphimon. Daemon chuckled satisfieldy.

"Now let's finish this" Using his Evil Flapping attack he attacked with a huge tower of flame which rose above Seraphimon.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon fired seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at inferno, making it dissapear. Daemon frowned.

"Hallowed Ascension!" Seraphimon called then down powerful bolts of divine lightning on Daemon.

Again, dust covered the battlefield.

_~Barbamon~_

Barbamon glared at the warrior.

"I don't care what kind of powers you inherited. They will be anyways mine, mine and only MINE!" he said.

"I doubt you'll live long enough to get them, demon." replied Dynasmon.

"We'll see. Dark Inferno!" Barbamon attacked with a dark flame. Dynasmon flew upwards to escape it.

"Dragon's Roar!" He fired energy shots from the palms of his hands, with all the attributes of the Ten Legendary Warriors. Barbamon shielded himself with his staff.

"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon charged energy in his palms to physically strike his foe repeatedly.

"Greedy Wand!" Barbamon countered with his staff. The battle then resumed in the air, with the two giving, and returning punches.

FlaWizarmon and MedievalDukemon, watched the battle.

"He's awesome." FlaWizarmon commented Dynasmon's strenght.

"Yeah, but still, Barbamon seems to be almost equal as he his." MedievalDukemon looked at the book Barbamon had in his hands. "We still have to destroy that book."

"And how?" asked FlaWizarmon.

"I'm not sure, but I hope Dynasmon knows." said MedievalDukemon.

Said Digimon managed to knock Barbamon away with an another strike. He then stole the book.

"Damn you!" hissed Barbamon, as he recovered.

"You won't terrorize anyone anymore here, Barbamon. I'll make sure you won't." replied Dynasmon, his sight piercing at the Demon Lord of Greed. Said Demon Lord got pretty pissed off.

"Pandamonium Lost!" Barbamon unleashed all of the Dark Area's evil energies at once as an extremely high-temperature explosion that could burn up everything without a trace. MedievalDukemon shielded himself and FlaWizarmon with an energy barrier.

While Dynasmon flew right into the hell inferno.

"Dynasmon!" FlaWizarmon called out in shock. Barbamon smirked. Just then, Dynasmon appeared in a golden barrier, holding ash in his hands. Barbamon realized which ash it is.

"NO!" he screamed. MedievalDukemon and FlaWizarmon realized that Dynasmon used the inferno to burn the book.

"Now, since you don't have the book anymore, you can't learn any dark magic; to my advantage." said Dynasmon. He then transformed his body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern. "Dragon Breath!"

"You'll pay for you've done! Death Lure!" Barbamon used his demonic staff 'Death Lure' to tempt the Digimon into an inescapable living hell, converting them to wickedness. Dynasmon went nuts and unleashed his power, but without an effect. The attack got out of control and missed the target.

Dynasmon floated down, exhausted. He got on his knees, and lift his head as he saw Barbamon in front of him.

"I win." Barbamon said, prepearing his staff for an last attack.

_~Leviamon~_

The roar of the mighty red scaled leviathan echoed through the Dark Ocean.

Leviamon was looking at Dragomon, who was still having his head down in a bow, ready to do anything what his superior wanted.

Yes, he digivoluved finnaly to his Mega level, being now the rightful ruler of the Dark Ocean, as well as of the Dark Area, together with the other Demon Lords. Still, Leviamon had no idea what to do now. And that's what bugged him the whole time.

He actually wished that someone told him, once he digivoluves to Mega, he'll get proper instructions of what to do. Or what it actually means to be a Demon Lord.

Not knowing anything was really embarresing.

Luckily, Leviamon quickly managed to figure out what order he should give or what he should ask, which won't make him look like an dumbass.

"You mentioned that there are 7 Demon Lords. Where are the other 6?" Leviamon asked, being satisfied with the question. If he hasn't any idea of what it mean to be a Demon Lord, the others will sure have some idea.

"Patience, Lord of Envy. According to the latest news, the others will be soon brought to the Dark Castle. If your lordship wishes so, I can show you where the path which connects the Dark Area with the Dark Ocean is." said Dragomon.

-Bingo!- thought Leviamon. "Yes, show me the path."

_~Belphemon Rage Mode~_

Belphemon glared at Murmuksmon, who gulped. Despite knowing that the Demon Lords will overshadow the former glory of his days of a general of GranDracmon's armies, Murmuksmon never thought that the little Phascomon would litteraly overshadow him.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Lord of Sloth. But it was necessary. Please, accept my apologizes." Murmuksmon bowed as low as he could, cursing the Warrior of Darkness for leaving him alone with Belphemon.

Belphemon growled.

"Why are you calling me that?" he asked. Murmuksmon realized Belphemon has no idea about his status of a Demon Lord.

"Because you're one of the 7 Great Demon Lords, the Demon Lord of Sloth. You're one of the righful rulers of the Dark Area, and I'm your servant." said Murmuksmon. Belphemon frowned. He was still annoyed, but his curiosity grew.

"And where are the other six?" he asked.

"They will soon arrive, don't worry. I'll bring you to the place where you shall meet them." said Murmuskmon.

"Good." said Belphemon and followed him.


	64. The Dark Castle

Since I don't want to bother myself anymore, the answer of the questions I made a couple of episodes ago is Duskmon.

On the other side, I've posted the next chapter of Digimon Shadow Tamers too, which is kinda a miracle since I always need more then a week for those chapters. And since school ended today, I deceided to celebrate it with two instead one chapter.

Also, I pretty much liked the contrast ending of this chapter.

* * *

_~If you're like us, calling all riders, roll up beside us, no place to hide us. All freedom fighters, let's unite us, switch on your nitrous, and let's go!~[Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch]_

**File 63: The Dark Castle**

_~Lucemon Chaos Mode~_

Cherubimon breathed heavily as she looked around. She wondered if Lucemon had survived the attack. Though, she hoped he didn't, she wasn't surprised if he would. Just then, from the dust and smoke, the fallen angel flew upwards, looking at Cherubimon. If he was injured, he didn't show it.

"Nice try." he commented calmly, a bit out of breath. He then fired an orange energy ball at Cherubimon, making her injured heavily and fall on the ground. Cherubimon gritted her teeth as she saw Lucemon flying away.

"No..."

_~Daemon~_

Daemon emerged from the smoke. He was fazed, but angrier then ever.

"How dare you!? Evil Inferno!" Totally mad, he released an extremely high-temperature hellfire.

"Hallowed Knuckle!" Seraphimon launched an orb of light to shield himself from the inferno.

"Evil Flapping!" Daemon attacked with a huge tower of flame. This time, the flame hit the target. Enraged, Daemon rushed over to Seraphimon. "Hammer Knuckle!"

Daemon put both hands together and swung with all his might at Seraphimon, making the Celestial flying backwards. Seraphimon tried to get on his feet. His whole body ached.

It didn't seem to go good for him.

_~Lilithmon~_

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon manifested ten crystals between her hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fired them at Lilithmon. The Demon Mistress of Lust avoided them easily. Ophanimon was angry.

"I still can't believe you've chosen the dark path." she said. Lilithmon sighed.

"Phany, you're slowly starting to annoy me with your speeches." she said. She crossed her arms. She was smiling. "Still, it's funny to pummel you."

Ophanimon tensed.

"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon attacked with her Nazar Nail. Ophanimon escaped backwards and countered.

"Eden's Javelin!" She fired a beam of purifying light from her javelin, this time hitting Lilithmon. Lilithmon emerged, severaly weakened from the holy attack, but she still was standing on her feet.

"That was unfair. You caught me off-guard." she said.

"Get used to it!" replied Ophanimon.

_~Barbamon~_

"Fire Cloud!"

Just as he was about to finish off Dynasmon, Barbamon got hit by a fire-attack from behind.

"What?!" He turned around and saw FlaWizarmon. Dynasmon meanwhile used the chance and punched Barbamon.

The Demon Lord of Greed gritted his teeth.

"You!" He glared at Dynasmon, who got up. "Dark Inferno!"

He fired a dark fire attack at the Knight. Dynasmon escaped it, flying upwards. Barbamon followed him. Their battle countined in the air.

"Headmaster, what are we supposed to do now?" asked FlaWizarmon.

"We have to send them back to their own Digiworld." said MedievalDukemon.

"What?!" FlaWizarmon looked stunned at the old knight.

"Believe me. The World of Witchnely gives each Digimon immense magical powers. However, in an another DigiWorld, the level of their magical powers will lower. If Dynasmon agrees, we'll open the portal to their DigiWorld and send Barbamon through it." said MedievalDukemon.

Dynasmon meanwhile fired ten elemental spheres at Barbamon, keeping the Demon Lord busy.

"Dynasmon!"

Dynasmon heared a yell from below. He looked at his headmaster.

"If you agree, I and FlaWizarmon will open a DigiPortal and send Barbamon to his own DigiWorld. But you gotta make sure he'll go through it." said MedievalDukemon. Dynasmon noddded.

Barbamon meanwhile faced the Knight, pointing his staff at him.

"You won't escape!" hissed the Demon Lord.

"We'll see." said Dynasmon. He noticed the shiny portal below them and flied towards it. Barbamon, angry, followed them.

Just then Dynasmon flew upwards, while Barbamon flew right through the portal.

Dynasmon turned to the other two with a firm expression.

"He'll still rise hell in the other DigiWorld." said Dynasmon. MedievalDukemon nodded, while FlaWizarmon had a sad expression on his face. Both knew, after Dynasmon passes the portal, they won't ever again see him.

Dynasmon closed his eyes.

"Saionara. _(Farawell.)_ " he said, bowing his head and turned around and flied through the portal.

_~Lucemon Chaos Mode~_

Lucemon arrived at a strange building. It was a sort of a temple, more like a church. He knew that that was the place where the Celestial Crests were hidden.

Lord Angemon once told him about the Celestial Crests. They represented three attributes: Light, Hope and Wisdom. Lord Angemon told Lucemon how he had all three attributes, which was remarkable. Also, Lucemon often spent his time here meditating and talking with Lord Angemon.

Now this place will became known as the place where he showed everyone which side he had chosen.

Lucemon found Angemon standing in front of the pults on which the engraved Crests were.

"I knew you'd come here." he said calmly, without turning around. "Though you shouldn't have. You and your friends are banished from now on to the Dark Area; without any chance of returning."

"Like that would stop me from killing you." said Lucemon.

"You can kill me if you want." Angemon turned to Lucemon. "But, will that bring you any satisfaction?"

Lucemon frowned.

"You were my favorite. I always put all hope into you, Lucemon. And I hope that one day, you'll realize that what you're doing is wrong." said Angemon. "Despite the fact you've chosen the darkness, there's still light in you."

"Hm." Lucemon smirked. "I'll show you both darkness and light!"

In his hands emerged two glowing orbs, one white and one black.

"Ultimate Sacrifice!"

He merged the two orbs and produced a three-dimensional magic square and traped Angemon within this orb.

"NOOOOO!"

Lucemon's eyes wided as he heared Cherubimon screaming from behind. He never thought that the calm Cherubimon could produce such a scream. Just then, the orb fell apart, revelating Angemon. His data was falling apart. He noticed Cherubimon.

"-Y-ou've... in-herite-d... the Cre-sts." he told her, and then got deleted.

Lucemon closed his eyes, as he heared Cherubimon letting out a loud cry of dismay. He knew what he did. This was the ultimate step and he did it.

It was now time to go.

"Grand Cross!"

Lucemon fired ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy into the roof of the church and flew through it upwards, leaving the dismayed Cherubimon.

"I've chosen." he said.

_~Daemon~_

Daemon was about to attack Seraphimon as he heared an explosion. He noticed the spheres on the sky, which collided. That was the sign for withdrawal. He frowned.

Though all three agreed to withdraw as soon as Lucemon finishes what he needed to do, he still was angry that he hadn't the chance to finish of Seraphimon.

"We'll end this some other time." said Daemon. Seraphimon was stunned as he saw the Demon Lord flying away.

_~Lilithmon/Lucemon Chaos Mode/Daemon~_

Lilithmon too noticed the explosion. She then flew upwards, towards the explosion.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Ophanimon followed her.

"Not your buissnes. Empress Emblaze!" Lilithmon summoned a dark, monstrous hand, to keep Ophanimon busy. Ophanimon couldn't do anything else but dodge Lilithmon's attack, letting the Demon Mistress of Lust escape.

Lilithmon soon joined Lucemon and Daemon. She was a bit surprised as she saw their new forms. The other two were also surprised, Lucemon more then Daemon, though she couldn't read what was going through his mind.

"So, is the task done?" she asked. Lucemon nodded.

"Let's now go to the Dark Area." he said.

_~Barbamon/Belphemon Rage Mode~_

Barbamon looked around. It was a dark place, a deserted westenland. Above him was an orb.

"Seems like I'm back." he muttered. He looked around, but didn't see anything. He wondered where he landed. It definetly wasn't the Forest nor the Desert Plane. Barbamon frowned. MedievalDukemon, FlaWizarmon and Dynasmon opened a portal and threw him here. Here, where most of his magic was dimnished. Where he could forget his goal to consume and learn more magic. Magic, that only belonged to him. Informations, which he wouldn't ever share with anyone.

Still, this dark place had a sort of calming effect to him. It was like he belonged here. Maybe...

Barbamon noticed a large dark shadow above him, followed by a smaller one. He looked upwards and saw a Belphemon and a Murmuksmon flying towards something. He noticed that that something was a castle.

He decieded to follow them. For some reason he felt a strange connection with that castle. He saw that Belphemon landed in front of the huge castle, which was surrounded by a wall, and looked at it. He seemed to be curious. The massive wooden entrance was at least large enough for him to pass it. Barbamon felt a sort of dark energy around this place.

"Impressive!" said Barbamon. Belphemon and Murmuksmon immediantly turned around and saw the Demon Lord of Greed. Murmuksmon was surprised, while Belphemon only growled. He wasn't really happy to see the newcomer.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" he growled.

"I'm Barbamon. And I simply felt a connection with this place. That's why I came here. Why? Does it belong to you?" Barbamon's eyes sparkled. He wanted that this castle belongs to him.

"Kinda. To me and six other..." Belphemon shrugged and looked at Murmuksmon. He still wasn't familiar with that new concept of a Demon Lord.

"The Demon Lords." Murmuksmon stepped out and bowed in front of Barbamon. "You're one of them, Lord of Greed."

"Yeah, I kinda felt greedy for the past few weeks..." Barbamon muttered, as his long fingers wraped around his staff. "So, I'm a Demon Lord? I wonder what it means."

"You're one of the rulers of the Dark Area. You, and Lord Belphemon. Of course, the others should soon arrive too. Everything will be explained once the others arrive." said Murmuksmon. Barbamon looked at the Demon Lord of Sloth.

"So, that means we're some sort of colleagues." said Barbamon.

"Whatever." Belphemon growled angrily. "I just hope this whole thing will be worth of waking me up."

Barbamon raised an eyebrow.

"Seems like someone's moody today." he muttered, chuckling quietly over his own joke.

Belphemon only gritted his teeth and again growled.

_~Leviamon~_

Leviamon followed Dragomon through a dark underwater path. He could call himself lucky for the nightsight he had, else he'd bumped into a wall.

Soon, the two emerged inside of a sort of cave. In the middle of the cave was the large pool of water in which Leviamon and Dragomon were. Leviamon then noticed a huge entrance into the cave.

"Here. If you go through this entrance..." Dragomon pointed at the exit from the cave. "You'll come to the Ground Floor of the Dark Castle. This pool is on the Basement Level, on the same where the dungeouns are. It ends at the hall where the entrance to the castle is. I guess that the other Demon Lords have already arrive too."

Leviamon gave a mental sigh of relief. He wondered if he should thank Dragomon or simply go. He gave a nod, that he understood the instructions and left. A 'thank you' would be a little bit too awkward.

_~Lucemon Chaos Mode/Daemon/Lilithmon~_

The trio of fallen angels soon found themselves in the Dark Area. Daemon and Lilithmon weren't really sure what are they supposed to do now, but Lucemon seemed to already know it, so they deceided to follow him.

"So, are we now going to that Dark Castle or?" asked Lilithmon. Lucemon nodded. He remembered Devimon's words.

-Is it? Why do you have the same aura as Lord GranDracmon? Why do you wear one of the Crests of the Gate of the Seven Sins? I recognize it. I saw it enough times while I was a servant to GranDracmon. You and the other 6 are chosen to become Demon Lords!-

"There should be 4 more Digimon, which we are going to meet soon. I guess they're too at the Dark Castle." said Lucemon.

Just then, the Digimon trio felt the presence of an another Digimon. They turned around and saw a Digimon claded in black armor. It had blonde hair, and his most distrubing feature were the eyeballs on his body. He apporached the three Demon Lords.

"And who are you?" asked Daemon. The Digimon bowed.

"I'm Duskmon, the Warrior of Darkness. At your service." said the Digimon. "I was created and chosen to be your councillor."

"Councillor?" The three Demon Lords were surprised.

"Who created you?" asked Lucemon.

"Everything will be explained in due time, Lord of Pride." said Duskmon. "But first, I guess I should bring you to the castle."

Lucemon nodded and the three followed Duskmon.

_~Lucemon Chaos Mode/Lilithmon/Daemon/Belphemon Rage Mode/Leviamon/Barbamon~_

Leviamon managed to get to the exit and saw that Dragomon was right. Also, he saw a Barbamon, a Belphemon and a Murmuksmon, who obviously showed the former two the castle.

"Ahm..." Leviamon caughed to get their attention. The three turned around and noticed the large reptile. "Dragomon told me I'll find you here."

"Lord of Envy..." Murmuksmon muttered and bowed. "I'm happy that you arrived."

Leviamon then turned to the other two Demon Lords.

"I'm Leviamon by the way. And you are?" he asked. Belphemon replied with an angry growl. Leviamon looked at Barbamon in search for an answer.

"He's not happy that he got woken up." replied Barbamon. "I'm Barbamon, and 'he' is Belphemon."

"A-ha." muttered Leviamon and turned to Murmuksmon. "Where are the others?"

"They should soon arrive." said Murmuksmon. Just then, they heared some wing flapping and the entrance gate opened.

Lucemon, Daemon, Lilithmon and Duskmon entered it. Belphemon, Barbamon and Leviamon stared at them.

"Guess here's the rest of the team." muttered Leviamon.

For a while, the Demon Lords looked, or better to say stared at each other quietly. The situation was a bit awkward and it didn't seem like anyone wanted to break the silence. They all simply tried to estimate their new comrades with whom they're supposed to spend the rest of their life. Barbamon, Belphemon and Leviamon were especially surprised as they saw Lilithmon. They told them there would be 7 Demon "Lords", but no one mentioned that one of them's a female.

Duskmon turned to Murmuksmon.

"I'll take over from here now on." he said. Murmuskmon nodded and walked away. Duskmon turned to the six Demon Lords, who still observed each other. "May I ask for your attention?"

6 pairs of curious eyes watched the warrior.

"Follow me!" said Duskmon and they followed him. For a while they were silent, though everyone had the same question: What the hell are they doing here?

Finnaly, Duskmon brought them to a some sort of a meeting hall. There was a large stoned table and 7 seats. Surprisingly, two of them were made so that they fit Belphemon and Leviamon. On each seat was a Crest. The Demon Lords noticed that that were the same Crests they saw when their Digivoluved to their Mega (in Lucemon's case Ultimate) levels. Especially Barbamon was interested in the meaning of the Crests. They took a seat under each's respective Crests: Lucemon on the head; left from him were Barbamon, Leviamon and Belphemon; right from him were Daemon and Lilithmon. Lilithmon also noticed that the seat next to her is empty.

"Someone's missing." she quietly informed Daemon. Daemon, as well as the others noticed that one Digimon is missing. Lucemon looked at Duskmon.

"Unfortantly, due to my last informations, I found out that the last Demon Lord is in the Real World." said Duskmon. "But I hope he'll soon appear. For now, I'll explain you 6 everything what you should know."

Duskmon closed his eyes.

"A longer while ago..." he opened them. "Lord GranDracmon ruled the Dark Area. He created this place, as well as you."

The Demon Lord's eyes wided in surprise at that fact. Lucemon was less surprised, as he already know more then the others.

"However, the Souveregin Fanglongmon attacked the castle and GranDracmon had to send you away while you were still in your DigiEggs. That's why you all got seperated. However, he had made one more Digimon; me. After the attack, I had prepeared everything for your rise, since you're the ones who're supposed to inherit the rule over the Dark Area and the Nightmare Soliders Army. You can do whatever you want with it, but I warn you; some of the Digimon here won't listen to you."

"That's what I already expected." said Daemon.

"Also, all of you gained, as you already saw, a respective Crest, which fits your personality, more or less." Duskmon countined.

"And what are the Crests meaning?" asked Barbamon.

"They represent each one of the Deadly Sins: Sloth, Envy, Greed, Lust, Wrath and Pride." replied Duskmon and looked at the respective Demon Lord.

"I guess that the last one is Gluttony." said Lucemon. Duskmon nodded.

"You can also expect that your servants will call you with your respective Crest name at times." said Duskmon. "That were the basics. If you have any other questions, I'll answer them."

"Well, the only question floating in my mind is where's our last member." said Lucemon.

_~Impmon~_

Impmon sighed. He had no idea how much time passed since he arrived at the Desert Plane. A sandstorm caught him, blurring his sight. He noticed a few Data Packs passing, but there wasn't anything else.

Like everything and everyone died out. Impmon never felt so miserable like this.

"My life sucks!" he screamed.


	65. Welcome to the Team!

THX for the reviews guys ^^ Finnaly, this episode is featuring Imonon's Digivolution. And yes, this was taken from the flashback scene in Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords. Also, this is the sole reason why Impmon somewhat obeys Lucemon in Digimon Shadow Tamers.

So, enjoy!

* * *

_~Roll! Open your soul, maybe lose control inside of this phenomenon. Just let yourself go, and let everyone know you move to this phenomenon!~ [Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch]_

**File 64: Welcome to the Team**

_~Lucemon Chaos Mode/Daemon Cloacked Mode/Lilithmon/Barbamon/Belphemon Rage Mode/Leviamon~_

After Duskmon left them, the six Demon Lords immediantly started a conversation what they're supposed to do now. Barbamon and Leviamon wanted to investigate the castle, Daemon wanted to see the Nightmare Soliders Army, or NSA, how he called it, Belphemon wanted to go to sleep and Lucemon and Lilithmon wanted to find the lost member.

"And how are we supposed to find the last Demon Lord if we even don't know where he is?" asked Leviamon. He added: "Or who he is?"

"I met him before." said Lilithmon.

"Really?" asked Lucemon.

"Back at Togemon's School; he left just before you and Daemon arrived. He was an Impmon then." she said.

"It's a nice hint, but the question is if he has digivoluved or not." said Barbamon.

"The emphasis is on 'if'. Lilithmon what was he like?" asked Lucemon.

"He seeked out for power. And was pretty stubborn." said Lilithmon.

"Now, that will be easy. There are hundreds of such Digimon roaming through the DigiWorld." said Barbamon. Everyone laughed. Lilithmon frowned and bit her lip to not tell him to put his walking stick into his mouth and shut the hell up.

"Can't we just leave him. Six of us at one place are enough." said Daemon.

"No! There are seven Demon Lords." said Lucemon. His voice made the others shut up. "We will find the last one!"

"And who made you the leader?" asked Daemon. "Coz I didn't vote for you."

"Want to try to see who's the better leader?" Lucemon's voice went to a threatening tone. Daemon gritted his teeth. He witnessed what the fallen angel was able to do and he didn't want to be his target. Lucemon smirked. "That's what I thought." he then stood up. "Guess meeting's dismissed."

The others looked at each other, and left too. Lilithmon followed Lucemon who was going to the gate.

"So, you think you can find him?" she asked.

"No problem." said Lucemon, giving a firm smirk. Lilithmon smiled. She kinda liked Lucemon.

_~Impmon~_

Impmon wandered through the desert aimlessly. Just as he stopped to catch breath, he heared a stomping behind him. He startled and turned around. Behind him was a Cherrymon and a few Woodmon.

He was sure that it wasn't the same Cherrymon he saw in the woods.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said Cherrymon. "Not enough data for us all, but it's a start."

Impmon gritted his teeth.

_~Lucemon Chaos Mode/Impmon~_

Lucemon was now flying through the Desert Plane. He soon noticed a few Woodmon and a Cherrymon fighting an Impmon. He landed on a rock, watching the battle.

"Branch Drill!" The Woodmon stretched out their arms to punch Impmon. Impmon, despite being already beaten up, had still strenght enough to avoid them swiftly. Though he breathed heavily. He was slowly losing energy.

"Don't you see your fool of a Digimon? You can't beat us. You're too weak!" Cherrymon insulted him.

"We'll see who's weak! Bada-Boom!" Impmon fired fireballs at the Woodmon who quickly catched on fire. They tried to turn it out. Lucemon's interest for the little imp grew.

"Take this!" Cherrymon punched Impmon with his vines, throwing him backwards at the stone behind him. Impmon hit it hardly and fell down. He was lying on the ground.

"He's going to get himself killed." muttered Lucemon. He wasn't really sure if that was the Digimon he searched for.

"And now, let's finish him off." said Cherrymon. The group of Woodmon had gathered around a imp Digimon who had cuts and was blue all over his body.

But Impmon still didn't want to give up, even when he knew that he couldn't stand a chance against 4 Woodmon and a Cherrymon. Impmon managed to get on his knees, slowly getting up.

"Huh, ya think yer strong? Than ya know nothin' about power." said Impmon. He didn't care if he's going to get killed. He deceided to fight to the last breath. "I can already digivoluve and yer know what? I'll load all yer data. Ba-boom!"

The Woodmon and Cherrymon laughed at him. They knew he was lying.

"Hmmm... a thirst for power and stubbornes..." Lucemon muttered. He noticed something the other Digimon didn't. His eyes wided as Impmon started to glow yellow. A Crest appeared on his chest.

"You are such a stupid Digimon. Though we need your data." said Cherrymon. Impmon clenched his fist. If he only could digivoluve. Than he would show them who's stupid. An another vine like whip attack went swiftly towards him. Impmon closed his eyes and prepeared for the hit.

"Grand Cross!"

Ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, were fired at the Woodmon and Cherrymon. They all got struck by it, yelping in pain while they burned down like trees what they were.

"Load their data."

Impmon opened his eyes as he heard someone commanding him. He never heard that voice, but he knew it'll be a waste of good data if he dosen't load it. As the Cherrymon and Woodmon dissapeared, Impmon loaded their data. He smirked as he felt his energy level increasing, as well as his wounds dissapearing. He noticed that he was again glowing in that strange color with the Crest on his chest. The Crest which connected him to GranDracmon.

He than turned to the origin of the voice and saw an humanoid like Digimon with white angelic wings and black bat wings.

"Who are cha? Ba-boom!" Impmon asked. He knew that that Digimon possibly saved his life, but he didn't trust him.

"My name is Lucemon and I'm here to ask you to join my group." said Lucemon. He was now certain that the imp Digimon was the missing member. However, he assumed that the imp had no idea about it.

"What group? And why should I? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon. He actually didn't trust the angelic Digimon. There was something in Lucemon's smile which told him his motives were definetly different. And why the heck should he invite someone like Impmon into his team?

"A strong group, possibly the strongest one in this world." said Lucemon, smiling satisfiedly. He crossed his arms. "You are searching for power, aren't you? I could offer you that power."

"Huh?" Impmon blinked in surprise, but then he frowned. "Aw, com'n. What can ya do fer meh? Though, yeah it's true. I am seeking for more power. Ba-boom!" said Impmon. He didn't want to be weak anymore.

"Well, according to what I see you already have the power to digivoluve." said Lucemon.

"How do ya mean it?" asked Impmon. Lucemon didn't reply.

Impmon frowned and closed his eyes. He had no idea what that wierdo of an fallen angel meant but he deceided there was no harm to try to digivoluve. Even if he knew there was a low chance. He searched for this so called power. He was surprised.

He could litteraly feel the power running through his body. Something flashed through his mind and he saw a yellow Crest in front of him. He had no idea what that Crest symbolised, but the Crest glew and as Impmon opened his eyes he noticed that he was taller and wore now a leater-made outfit like a biker-gang member. He had now a metalic tail and he looked at his clawed hands.

He liked his knew form.

"So, are you joining the Demon Lords?" asked Lucemon. Beelzemon nodded.

"I am." he replied.


	66. Following the Darkness

Besides posting this chapter, I also posted a chapter for Digimon Shadow Tamers as well as my new FF Puella Magi Kaen Magica. Also, I actually never thought about having a Digimon pairing, but I deceided to continue the little love triangle between Luce, Beelze and Lilith. It's funny and it gives Lucemon one more reason to get rid off Beelzemon. Enjoy!

* * *

_~It's been far too long, we've known all along; This was going on, can't seem to respond to anything, so, we carry on; With our lives, we rewind, we can't find, we deny; The simple fact that we haven't done anything~ [Hypnotized by Pillar]_

**File 65: Following the Darkness**

_~Beelzemon/Lucemon Chaos Mode~_

Beelzemon flexed his claws, looking at his new powerful form. He felt stronger then ever. However, he noticed that something was missing. A decent weapon.

"So, yer saying I'm one of the Demon Lords. And where're the others?" asked Beelzemon.

"Follow me." Lucemon turned around as they walked through the desert. Beelzemon followed him silently, but soon got annoyed by the lack of answers. He crossed his arms.

"So, what're ye supposed to be? Some sort of guide or what?" asked Beelzemon.

"I'm not a guide." Lucemon frowned. "In fact I'm the leader."

"Well, I'm honored ta meet ya." said Beelzemon, though there was an hint of sarcasm. Lucemon didn't hear it.

"Of course you are." said Lucemon cockily. Beelzemon chuckled. Lucemon again frowned.

"What?" asked Lucemon.

"Ummm, nothin'." Beelzemon replied with a smirk. He knew he was with an arrogant Digimon. Obviously, he needed to bring the angel down to earth. Lucemon then countined walking. Beelzemon noticed they were going towards the Data Streams. "And where're we going?"

"To the Dark Area." Lucemon replied.

-A suitable place.- Beelzemon had never been at the Dark Area, but he heared the rumors about it. He then remembered what Ogremon told him. "Does the name GranDracmon sound familiar ta ya?"

Lucemon was stunned. He actually expected that Beelzemon had no idea about his origin. Where did he hear that name? Lucemon was suspicious.

"It does. Actually, you're one of the Digimon created by him." Lucemon explained without turning around. Beelzemon blinked in surprised.

"One of...?" Beelzemon now understood why Ogremon and Vilemon told him he had an aura similar to GranDracmon. He was one of his creations. "Wait, that means that ya and the others are..."

"Yes." said Lucemon. Beelzemon frowned. Does that mean they're supposed to be siblings or what? They had the same creator, so the answer was probably positive. Beelzemon gave a mental sigh. This will be a looooooooong day.

_~Lucemon/Beelzemon/Lilithmon/Daemon/Belphemon Rage Mode/Leviamon/Barbamon~_

Lilithmon was totally bored. She was staring through the window, with her non-hazardous hand on her chin. She blew a hair which fell on her face.

-When will they come back?- she wondered.

"Lilith?"

Lilithmon turned around and saw Daemon behind her. She frowned.

"Oh it's you." she said and turned back to the window, from which she saw the front gate.

"What's up with that 'oh it's you'? And who did you expect?" said Daemon, not really happy with the lousy greeting.

"Lucemon of course." replied Lilithmon. "Wonder what takes him so long."

"Of course it will take him long." said Daemon. "Especially because..."

He didn't finish his sentence as the gate opened. Lucemon entered it, together with a tall humanoid biker demon.

"Well, well, didn't take him so long as I thought. Guess Barb won the bet." said Daemon.

"What bet?" Lilithmon's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing special, only a bet between me, Barb and Levia how long it'll take Lucemon to find the last Demon Lord. Leviamon said 5 days. Barbamon said less then two days. I said a week." he frowned and muttered to himself. "How did he knew?"

Lilithmon sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Just get the others. We'll meet at the throne room." she said.

**xXx**

Beelzemon looked curiously around. The place wasn't rundown as he expected. He wondered what the other Demon Lords will be. Suddenly, it felt like it 100 years passed from the vision he had as an In-Training. He remembered all the pain and stress he had to go through and shook his head.

That's now behind him.

The two entered the meeting room. The others were already waiting for them. They all locked their eyes on Beeelzemon, who bit his lip.

-Stop starin' at me like I'm an alien.- Beelzemon thought, narrowing his eyes. He actually planned to say it, but deceided to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he simply walked over to the seat which beared his Crest and sat down, crossing his arms and sulked. He then noticed he was sitting next to Lilithmon, remembering she had a crush on him. He hoped she forgot about it.

To his sorrow, she didn't.

"So, our last member finnaly arrived. What's your name?" asked Daemon.

"Beelzemon. And ya guys are?" asked Beelzemon looking at them.

"I'm Daemon."

"Belphemon.

"My name is Barbamon."

"I'm Leviamon."

"Lilithmon." Lilithmon looked at Beelzemon. "There's something I need to ask you, leater."

Beelzemon nodded, though he already knew it sure had something to do with his dissapearance after he beat Keramon.

Everyone then looked at Lucemon with a 'now what' expression (thought Daemon was still annoyed by the fact Lucemon's the leader). Lucemon semmed to be totally confident in his new leader role.

"First of all, there are some Digimon we gotta get rid off." said Lucemon.

"I know some of them." said Daemon, giving a significant look to Lucemon, making Beelzemon, Barbamon and Leviamon chuckle. Lucemon only glared back.

"We're speaking here of the Celestial Angels." said Lucemon, annoyed, crossing his arms.

"What about them?" asked Belphemon.

"They're standing in our way. I'm planning to take over the DigiWorld." said Lucemon. Everyone looked, with mixed feelings at Lucemon. Beelzemon gave a whistle.

"Wow, that's a big plan." he said with a smirk. "But don't cha think ya shoulda first tame the Digimon from teh Dark Area? I don't think everyone's going ta listen to ya."

Lucemon frowned.

"You don't have to worry about that." he replied.

"Why do I have the feelin' it's the opposite?" said Beelzemon.

Now this caused an awkward silence around the table, as well as an tension you could cut with scissors. Daemon, Belphemon, Leviamon and Barbamon were more interested in how this one will end (they hoped in a fight) while Lilithmon simply wanted to end this one without a battle. Both Lucemon and Beelzemon stood up and glared at each other. Lucemon was pissed of by the Demon Lord of Gluttony.

-How dares he to question my plans?- he thought.

That meant that Beelzemon also questioned his position of the leader, something that was unforgivable for Lucemon. Beelzemon had a grin on his face, which slowly faded. He simply wanted to point out that taking over the World without loyal minions would be futile. And he actually didn't care about taking over the World. He only wanted to find a strong foe to load his data and make himself stronger.

Now they stucked glaring at each other, with Lucemon regreting for not listening to Daemon to try not to find the last member.

Finnaly, Beelzemon leaned on his seat with a smirk.

"Listen, Fallen Angel,..." he started. "Do whatever ya want, but don't think I'll follow yer orders. I have my own plans, and those don't really include takin' over the Digital World. Though, I'll gladly join in the fights, I guess."

With that said, he walked out casualy.

Lucemon gritted his teeth.

"Guess the conversation ended." he hissed angrily and walked out, feeling humiliated; something that he hated.

The other 5 just looked at each other. They were stunned that Beelzemon actually dared to question Lucemon's actions. Daemon only could agree with the Demon Lord of Gluttony as he didn't like Lucemon's arrogance.

"One thing is sure: Lucemon gained a rival in Beelzemon." said Leviamon.

"I really would like to know how this one will end." said Barbamon. "Though, I also wonder what Beelzemon's motives are."

"If you he want's Lucemon's position..." Daemon shook his head. "I don't agree. He's more here to piss him off."

"Guess that it was a good idea that Lucemon brought him here." said Belphemon, with a growl. He then adressed the Demon Mistress. "What about you, Lilith?"

"I think that their bickering is simply stupid." Lilithmon replied, standing up and walking away.

_~Beelzemon/Lilithmon/Lucemon~_

"Hey, wait!"

Beelzemon turned around and saw Lilithmon running towards him.

"Whassup?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you something, remember?" said Lilithmon.

"Shot it." said Beelzemon.

"Why did you leave me after you killed Keramon? Why did you load..." Lilithmon was cut off.

"I can't tell ya. It's private." Beelzemon replied harshly. Lilithmon frowned, but calmed down.

"And where are you going now?" she asked.

"Do ya know if there exists some Digimon who makes or sells weapons? Coz I currently need one." asked Beelzemon.

"Well, there's Vulcanusmon. He's one of the Olympus Twelwe. He resides at Hefest's Volcano at the Forest Area." Lilithmon recently heared that there exists a new group of Digimon, which was formed a while ago.

"Thanks." said Beelzemon with smirk and walked away. Lilithmon somewhat flattered.

"He is kinda cute." she addmited to herself.

Lucemon, who was standing hidden behind a stand and evasdropping them, frowned and gritted his teeth.

He then furiously walked away.


	67. The Rebelion

Thanks for the review ^^. I actually wonder why no one commented the quotes on the beginning of each chapter. They all have a meaning.

* * *

_~Where do we go from here? How did it disappear? It's hard to see with our own eyes these times (these lies): We've been hypnotized!~ [Hypnotized by Pillar]_

**File 66: The Rebelion**

_~Beelzemon~_

Beelzemon was walking through the Desert Plane where, apparently, the Data Stream brought him. He was in bad mood, as he knew that it'll probably take a while till he finds the Forest Plan. Though that wasn't the reason why he was in bad mood. It had more something to do with Lucemon and his plan of conquering the DigiWorld (or destroying it and create a new - and probably destroy it too). Beelzemon immediantly noticed there was a flaw in the plan but he deceided to not bother himself with it. The only thing which interested him was now to get some weapons and then find a strong opponent and fight him to test out his newfound abilities.

Beelzemon twitched as he heared a mechanical noise. He heared a few screams and went to see what's going on. The yells came from a Gatomon who was trying to help her Nyramon friend who was stuck (with red eyes) on a huge red motorcycle which was driving around like crazy. However, Gatomon couldn't do much as the motorcycle almost overrunned her.

"Ow, what should I do?" she asked herself. She then heared steps behind her and heared a gruff voice.

"What's going on 'ere?"

She turned around and saw a demon biker, whose appearance made her shudder. She gulped.

"It's that motorcycle, Behemoth! It controls my friend and I don't know how to help her." she looked at Beelzemon. "Please, I need your help!"

Beelzemon looked at Behetmoth. The engine roared as it drove circles.

"Wild and untamed... Guess I could need it for faster traveling." he smirked.

The motorycle turned then to them and drove with full speed towards Beelzemon. He went to the side as it passed and grabbed the handle, jumping on it. Just as he did it, Nyramon fell off and was apporached by the concered Gatomon. Beelzemon drove off without paying attention to them. He didn't seem to be affected by the demonic motorcycle. Actually, he enjoyed the ride.

"And now, to Hefest's Volcano!" Beelze muttered.

_~Belphemon Rage Mode~_

"Lampranthus!" Belphemon casted black flames from the chains coiled around his body. He was angry that he was woken up. Now he was attacking and destroying a few villages at the Forest Plane. Lucemon's orders. He actually was on Beelzemon's side, regarding the plan, but since he got woken up, he deceided he need something to release his rage on.

And he enjoyed it.

"Behold of the might of Demon Lord Belphemon!" he roared, taking down some trees.

The terrified Digimon runned away, trying to save their lifes. However, many of them fell and became the victims of the Demon Lord of Sloth. Belphemon stared at the fire he created, red flames swalowing village after village.

Belph let out a roar which made the ground shake.

_~Leviamon~_

Leviamon was at the Net Ocean, together with some minions, destroying the villages of the sea Digimon.

"Anima!" He fired a blast at a few Seadramon, destroying them. He smirked. He liked the feeling of being stronger then them. He enjoyed it being a Demon Lord, and he didn't have that sickly envy feeling since he knew that the other Digimon should envy him for being superior.

Though, there was something which bothered him. Lucemon was superior to him.

Levia again felt a sting of envy.

_~Barbamon~_

Barbamon was at the library of the Dark Castle, which he claimed as his. He stayed at the Dark Area, as he got the task to watch over it and, if there are any Digimon rebeling against the thought that the Demon lords are the new rulers, to make them shut up.

Barbamon enjoyed the silence of the library as he read the books which were there. There were so many usefull informations and Barbamon got fond of the info about DigiZoid. He wondered if he could get some.

"Lord Barbamon, lord Barbamon!"

Suddenly, a Ghoulmon entered the library. Barbamon stood up, angry that he got interupted.

"What is it?!" he asked angrily.

"M-my lord, there's a problem... A-a group calling them s-selves Dark Masters or something is-s not acc-c-epting the rule of the Demon Lords..." said Ghoulmon, who was shaking in fear of the Demon Lord of Greed.

"Then we'll punish them." muttered Barb.

_~Lucemon Chaos Mode/Daemon/Lilithmon~_

Meanwhile, the three Fallen Angels, Luce, Dae and Lilith, attacked the Guardian Academy, leading an army of demon Digimon. They faced the three Celestials in mid-air while below them the battle between angel Digimon from the Guardian Academy and demon Digimon from the Dark Area started.

The three Celestials knew it was futile to try to make their exfriends change to the right side. Now, the only thing they could do is battle them. And hope that they will win.

"The evil will never win! We'll do everything to stop you!" said Cherubimon as he faced Lucemon.

"Your efforts are futile. Soon, every Digimon will become my servant. And those who refuse, will be killed." said the fallen angel, with a devious smirk on his face.

The Rebelion has started!


	68. Quest of a Demon

Sheesh, already 100 reviews. My personal record. ^^ Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Now, let's move on with the next chapter. Special Guests: the Royal Knights! Enjoy (and read and review)!

* * *

_~Screaming on the inside, I am frail and withered. Cover up the wounds that I can't hide. Walls that lie between us, the saint within the sinner. I have lost the nerve but it's all right.~ [Into the Nothing by Breaking Benjamin]_

**File 67: Quest of a Demon**

_~Beelzemon~_

Finnaly, the stream brought Beelzemon to the Forest Plane. Beelzemon drove through the woods until the came to what looked like a mountain. As he looked closer he noticed there was smoke coming from the top, and that there was a huge entrance at the bottom of it. Beelzemon parked his bike and walked in. The cave looked like a blacksmiths working place and it was pretty hot in there. Beelzemon looked around and noticed a pair of twin shot guns lying on a table. Wouldn't that be the perfect weapons for him? He walked over to them to pick them up.

"They're not finished yet!"

Beelzemon heared a voice from behind. He turned around and saw a Digimon clothed in red armor with multiple arms holding different tools.

"How do ya mean it?" asked Beelzemon.

"Like said, they're not finished yet." Vulcanusmon repeated. Beelzemon narrowed his eyes.

"They look finished ta me." he said and turned to the table.

"No, you won't!" Vulcanusmon blocked Beelzemon's way. Beelzemon jumped backwards, looking at Vulcanusmon with an annoyed expression. "You'll have to defead me first to get them."

"Gladly." Beelzemon replied with a sly smile.

_~Lucemon Chaos Mode/Daemon/Lilithmon~_

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon radiated a beam of purifying light from her javelin. Lilithmon escaped it swiftly.

"Nazar Nail!" She, with a sly smile on her face, rushed over to Ophanimon. Ophanimon countered the Nazar Nail with her shiled and kicked Lilithmon backwards.

"Sefirot Crystal!" She then manifested ten crystals between her hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fired them.

"Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon corroded them with a sigh of darkness.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon fired seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at Daemon. The Demon Lord of Wrath got hit by one, but he soon emerged from the smoke it created, angrier then ever.

"Evil Inferno!" He attacked with an extremely high-temperature hellfire that burned Seraphimon, who got trapped inside the inferno.

"Excalibur!" Seraphimon, however, managed to escape it, by slashing through the fire with his sword.

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon fired a spear of lightning, which Lucemon, much to the annoyance of the Celestial, elegantly avoided.

"Holy Hug!" She then summoned a gigantic thundercloud, then dropped innumerable lightning bolts on the three Demon Lords.

"Hallowed Ascension!" Seraphimon joined her, summoning thunders too.

"Grand Cross!"

Out of the smoke ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy emerged, hitting the Celestial Angels. Lucemon, Daemon and Lilithmon emerged too, having some slight bruises but not that heavily injured.

"We gotta keep them busy. They should soon arrive." muttered Cherubimon to Ophanimon and Seraphimon.

"I really thought you'd be stronger this time. But this is a pretty ridiculous. I didn't expect you'd die this way, especially you, Cherubimon." said Lucemon, summoning a white and a dark ball of energy. Cherubimon lift her head and noticed a devious smile on his face, knowing Lucemon's enjoying it.

Just then, a blue beam hit the Demon Lords from behind.

_~Belphemon Rage Mode~_

Just as Belphemon was about to destroy a Champion leveled Digimon, he got hit from behind with a beam. He angrily turned to the attacker which turned out to be two. One of them looked like a centaur in pink armor while the other had a humanoid dragon appearance and was claded in blue armor.

"Who are you and how dare you to attack me, Blephemon, the Great Demon Lord of Sloth!?" Belphemon angrily growled.

"I'm Sleipmon and this is UlforceVeedramon. We are two members of the Royal Knights and are here to destroy you and your rampaging comrades." Sleipmon lift her crossbow while UlforceVeedramon lift his swords.

Blephemon smirked.

"Fools."

_~Leviamon~_

Leviamon got interupted by a ball of energy. He angrily dived out of the water and found himself in the Deepest Cave, with two Digimon standing on the small island in the middle of the cave.

"You won't hurt anymore anyone!" said the warrior claded in golden armor. The other one wore black armor.

"How dare you to intrude?!" Leviamon roared.

"We're the Royal Knights Craniamon and Magnamon." said Craniamon pointing his weapon at Leviamon. "And we're here to put an end to the terror you spread."

"I doubt you'll beat me." Leviamon smirked.

_~Barbamon~_

Barbamon was on his way to the residence of the Dark Masters as he suddenly sensed a familiar aura from behind.

"Evil Inferno!" He swiftly turned around, but the offenders escaped it. He frowned as he recognized one of them. "Knew it it was you. What are you doing here?"

The offender, or better to say Dynasmon floated, together with a warrior claded in pink armor, in mid-air.

"I have joined the Royal Knights. We vowed to eliminate any evil in the DigiWorld. That includes the Demon Lords." said Dynasmon.

"Oh, boo hoo... You made me cry..." Barbamon mocked. He smirked. "I'm quite happy that you brought your little friend. So he can witness how I'll destroy you."

Dynasmon tensed.

"Crusadermon, watch out for his Death Lure attack. It had a pretty bad influence on me." he said.

"Okay." Crusadermon nodded and the battle started.

_~Lucemon Chaos Mode/Daemon/Lilithmon~_

Lucemon, Lilithmon and Daemon turned to the attackers, which turned out to be three Digimon, one who looked like a humanoid leopard, the other who looked like a dragon claded in red scales and the last a white armor claded warrior.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Lucemon, who was angry about the interuption. The white warrior steped out.

"I am Omnimon, the leader of the Royal Knights and these are Duftmon and Examon. We're a group founded by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and the loyal servants of King Drassil, the god and ruler of the DigiWorld. We're here to stop you from destroying the DigiWorld." said Omnimon.

"Seems like Yggdrassil is slowly starting to realize what's going on here." Lucemon muttered. "Very well, then let's see who'll be the one last laughing!"

_~Beelzemon~_

"Darkness Claw!"

Beelzemon countered Vulcanusmon's attempt to stab him with the sword he held and he slashed at Vulcanusmon, injuring him. Vulcanusmon staggered back.

"Bomber Art!" He radiated flames, which Beelzemon managed to escape.

Vulcanusmon breathed heavily since he was injured by a few earlier hits from Beelzemon. He wasn't really a fighter in the OT group; though he was amazed by Beelzemon's agility and power. Beelzemon's claws glew as he prepeared for an another attack.

"Enough!" Vulcanusmon said. The surprised Beelzemon watched as the OT went to the two guns. He gave a sign that the Demon Lord should follow him. Beelzemon went to the table and Vulcanusmon held his hand over the guns. He then turned to Beelzemon. "Give me your hand."

"Why?" asked Beelzemon, feeling a bit confused, and leater stupid as he did what the OT wanted.

"Pinpoint Weapon Works!" Vulcanusmon muttered as his hand over the weapons emmited a purplish-black light. The previously silver weapons turned now to a sliver-black color with a red button on the top. "Now they're finished. They're BTW an excellent article."

He gave the weapons to Beelzemon, who looked at Vulcanusmon with a questioning expression.

"I needed to see if you're worth wielding these weapons. Your power is really impressive." said Vulcanusmon. Beelzemon looked at the weapons. "As they're a masterpiece, they should also get a name."

Beelzemon looked at the weapons.

"I'll call them Berenjena." he said, storing one on his back. The cables that were on his back immedinatly wraped around it. He looked at the other one, as suddenly a light shined and a holster for the gun appeared on his left boot. Beelzemon was a bit surprised but stored the gun in it anyway.

After he exited the cave, he heared a familiar giggle.


	69. Strike of a Knight

Okay, here's finnaly the chapter where Gallantmon and Beelzemon will have their clash... and the rest of the Demon Lords will battle the rest of RKs. Also, the next few chapters will start to get somewhat funnier. ^^

Before I forget: Next week is 1st Agust, known among the Adventure fans as Odaiba Memorial Day. However, since I'm probably going next week to the sea (nothing's deceided yet) the chapters for thursday and friday will be probably posted a day or two earlier. After I come back, I'll countinue the regular posting on fridays. Got it so far?

* * *

_~In this bloody dawn I will wash my soul to call the spirit of vengeance! To deny my wisdom for anger, to break the scream of the silent fool: To be a Knightrider of Doom!~ [Knightrider of Doom by Rhapsody]_

**File 68: Strike of a Knight**

_~Beelzemon~_

Beelzemon was again at the Desert Plane, driving around on Behemoth. He now had what he wanted and seeked for a foe.

"Is there anyone strong enough to face me? Come out then!" He yelled, making only a few Pagumon, who hid behind a few rocks, run away. He frowned.

"Then no one?" he asked.

"You called?"

Beelzemon turned around and saw a knight with a red cape. He had a shiled and a lance, as well as the image of the DigiHazard on his shield and armor. He was riding a red flying vechicle. The knight jumped and landed elegantly in front of Beelzemon.

"I am Gallantmon, one of the Royal Knights, loyal servant of King Drassil and protector of good." said Gallantmon.

"Hmpf, a knight?" Beelzemon muttered. He then smirked. "Say, Royal Knight, or whatever ya should be, is this yer honest? Ya want to challange me with a shield and a lance?"

"No one, whose heart is pure evil, will ever beat me, Gallantmon!" said the knight.

"Well, then let's put yer words to a test." Beelzemon muttered with a devious smirk.

_~Belphemon Rage Mode~_

"Lampranthus!" Belphemon casted black flames from the chains coiled around his body.

"The Ray of Victory!" UlforceVeedramon countered with a beam from the "V"-shaped armor on his chest canceling the attack.

"Icy Breath!" Sleipmon got near Belphemon and used Niflheimr to lower the temperature of its climate and generate a blizzard which froze Belphemon.

"Now, let's attack him while he's frozen!" said Sleipmon.

"Okay." UlforceVeedramon nodded.

"Inferno Frost!" Sleipmon fired incandescent arrows of light from Múspellsheimr.

"Dragon Impulse X!" UlforceVeedramon covered himself in the aura of a dragon and slashes at Belphemon. The ice cracked and Belphemon emerged from it, having several cuts over his body, but still able to fight.

"Gift of Darkness!" He went to Sleipmon and unleashed a slash attack from his claws, which were clad in the flames of hell.

"Tensegrity Shield!" UlforceVeedramon stepped in front of Sleipmon and released holy aura from his left V-Bracelet which became a barrier. Belphemon countined slashing at it.

"Inferno Frost!" Sleipmon jumped out of the barrier and fired incandescent arrows of light from Múspellsheimr.

"Ulforce Saber!" UlforceVeedramon attacked using the saber that extends from his right V-Bracelet. The attacks injured Belphemon, making him stagger backwards.

"Damnit!" he hissed, enraged. He then stood up to his full height and sprout his wings. He roared. "You won't beat me!"

_~Barbamon~_

"Laser Lattice!" Crusadermon created an energy net that projected out of his right arm.

"Dark Inferno!" Barbamon countered with dark flames, burning the net.

"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon fired energy balls at Barbamon.

"Fist of Fear!" Crusadermon started shooting sonic booms from the Pile Bunker on his right arm. Barbamon shielded himself from the attack, appearing with minor injuries.

"Pandamonium Lost!" He unleashed all of the Dark Area's evil energies at once as an extremely high-temperature explosion that burned everything around, including Dynasmon and Crusadermon. The two Knights fell, however, Dynasmon stood up.

"This ain't the end!" He hissed and rushed over to Barbamon, delivering a barrage of punches which Barbamon tried to dodge. However, some of them hit the target. Barbamon countered with his staff, but Dynasmon dodged it. Crusadermon meanwhile managed to stand up too.

"Spiral Masquerade!" He extended the four body-sash blades from his armor and attacked Barbamon. However, the Demon Lord countered this with firing flames from his staff, making him withdraw.

_~Leviamon~_

"Shock Ringer!" Crainamon fire a sonic wave at supersonic speeds by rotating the Duo Solar Spear at high speeds. Leviamon dove, and emerged leater, unharmed.

"Fools! You're in disadvantage!" said the leviathan. "Anima!"

He fired a beam at Crainamon, who shielded himself with his shield.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon fired a shot of ball-shaped plasma at Leviamon. The leaviathan Digimon dove and escaped it. However, as Leviamon emerged from the water, Magnamon fired missles at him. The missles hit Leviamon and injured it, causing some explosions which made it rain.

"Magna Punch!" Magnamon rushed over to Leviamon, however, the Demon Lord of Envy used his tail to punch him back and Magnamon hit Crainamon, making both flying backwards.

Leviamon grined as he looked at them. But just then a sonic wave empowered with a energy blast emerged from the smoke the impact created and hit Leviamon. Magnamon and Crainamon emerged, injured, but otherwise fine. Leviamon also emerged from the water, pissed off.

The battle countined.

_~Lucemon Chaos Mode/Lilithmon/Daemon~_

Lilithmon took on Duftmon, who helped Ophanimon to stand up.

"Normaly, I don't battle girls, but I guess I can make an excuse this time." said Duftmon.

"Oh, really? You want to battle me... please, real knights should save ladies in danger." Lilithmon blinked seductively towards Duftmon whose face turned red. Ophanimon sweatdropped.

"You're not the one in danger!" She yelled angrily at Lilithmon, pretty pissed off. Duftmon was still under Lilithmon's charms. Ophanimon gritted her teeth.

"Edens Javelin!" She fired a beam of light at Lilithmon.

"Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon gave a sigh of darkness which canceled the beam out.

"Sefirot Crystal!"

Ten crystals flew through the smoke and caught Lilithmon off-guard and hit her. Duftmon also woke up from his startled state.

"Black Aura Blast!" Duftmon fired explosive energy with his sword. That hit Lilithmon, injuring her.

"Extinction Wave!" Duftmon then painted an arc in the sky with the Sword of -Annihilation in a downward swing of the beam's edge.

"Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon however rotted the attack with a sigh of darkness, causing it dissapear.

"What?!" Duftmon stared in surprise.

"That's what has been happening to me all the times." muttered Ophanimon.

"Empress Emblaze!" Lilithmon, with an evil laughter, summoned an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity. Ophanimon fired her Sefirot Crystal and Duftmon his Black Aura Blast to eliminate it.

"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon rushed over to them.

"Edens Javelin!" Ophanimon again fired a beam of energy at her and Lilithmon shielded herself with her Nazar Nail. However, she had to stop her attack, due getting injured by Ophanimon's.

Daemon was faced by Seraphimon and Examon.

"Two on one is a bit unfair, don't you think?" he asked.

"Shut up fiend! This battle will mark your downfall." said Examon.

"Oh, really." Daemon created an extremely high-temperature hellfire. "Evil Inferno!"

He frowned as he saw Examon shielding himself and Seraphimon with his wings.

"Hallowed Knuckle!" Seraphimon fired a ball of holy energy. Daemon dodged it.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon fired seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at Daemon. Daemon dodged them, though he'd been hit by a few. He then noticed that Examon dissapeared.

"Where is he?" he looked around and then upwards.

"Dragonic Impact!" Examon rushed with full speed at Daemon and performed a ramming attack after taking on heat from friction with the atmosphere, hitting the Demon Lord of Wrath with the accompanying shock wave.

Daemon emerged, heavily injured from the impact, but still willing to fight, surprising both Seraphimon and Examon.

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon launched Omnimon high into the air with a wild dance of blows.

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon fired a spear of lightning at Lucemon who escaped it, making Omnimon escape Lucemon's attack.

"Thanks!" He told the Celestial who nodded. He turned to Lucemon.

"Transcedent Sword!" He rushed over to the Demon Lord of Pride, slashing repeadiatly at him. Lucemon dodged the attacks and jumped backwards.

"Ultimate Sacrisfice!" He fired a ball of light and darkness at Omnimon.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon dodged it with a ice blast, completely shocking Lucemon.

"Transcendent Sword!" He then slashed at the fallen angel, making him hit the dirt. Lucemon stood up.

"I am surprised. You're the first one who managed to dodge my attack." he said. He smirked slily. "You Knights seem to be stronger then I thought. Guess it's time for a withdrawal."

Luce's Crest, as well as Lilith's and Dae's shone on their chests as Lucemon sent a sort of signal to each Demon Lord.

"Grand Cross!" He fired his attack all over the place, causing a huge explosion.

As the smoke faded, the trio of Demon Lords was gone.

_~Belphemon Rage Mode/Leviamon/Barbamon~_

Bleph's Crest shone on his chest. He angrily growled, since he knew it was time for a withdrawal. He fired his Lamprathus attack at the two knights, before dissapearing.

Levia's Crest shone on his chest. Before the two knights could do anything, he dove, dissapearing in the darkness.

Barb's Crest also shone on his chest and he knew that Lucemon was calling them back into the Dark Castle. He unleashed his Pandemium Lost attack, occupying Crusadermon and Dynasmon with it, before he vanished.

_~Beelzemon~_

Beelzemon completely ignored Lucemon's signal. He got down from Behemoth and faced Gallantmon. He drew his new guns from the holsters on his back and leg. Gallantmon rushed to him.

"Double Impact!" He shot bullets from the Berenjena hitting Gallantmon.

The knight was bearly fazed by the shots as he pointed his spear at Beelzemon in a try to slice him. Beelzemon swiftly avoided the attack and kicked Gallantmon backwards. Gallantmon managed to stand up.

"Lightining Joust!" He dispatched a strong blast of lightning from the Gram.

Beelzemon avoided it and rushed over to the knight, storing his guns in the process. His claws glew.

"Darkness Claw!" He slashed at Gallantmon. Gallantmon let his shield and lance dissapear and held Beelzemon's arm.

"Spiral Saver!" Gallantmon spun upwards in a very short tornado within a fire tornado.

The two then landed, taking their weapons. Even if Beelzemon was fazed by the attack, he didn't appear to be so.

"Interesting. You seem ta be a worth opponent." Beelzemon pointed his guns at Gallantmon. "Maybe as worth as Pineapple-head."

Gallantmon's eyes suddenly wided. Beelzemon rose his eyebrow as he saw that Gallantmon seemed to be stunned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Impmon?" Gallantmon asked back. Now Beelzemon was the one being stunned.

"Wait a sec, yer Guilmon?" asked Beelzemon. Gallantmon nodded. Beelzemon smirked.

"Well, well, now I see where yer path took ya. Ya became a Royal Knight while I'm a Demon Lord." said Beelzemon.

"Still, that dosen't change anything. I'll have to kill you." said Gallantmon, pointing his lance at Beelzemon.

"I didn't expect it to be any different." replied Beelzemon, looking at his rival.


	70. Ankoku no Hohoemi

I actually planned to post this tommorow, but I'll have some stuff to do, so I'm posting it today. The title means Smile of Darkness.

* * *

_~I will not die (I will not die), I will survive! I will not die, I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die, I'll wait here for you. In my time of dying!~ [Time of Dying by Three Days Grace]_

**File 69: Ankoku no Hohoemi**

_~Beelzemon~_

A cling was heared as the lance and the metalic glove of the knight and demon clashed. Both didn't want to give up, and both gave their best efforts win, however, they soon realized they were even in strenght. Sparks were flying as they clashed an another time. This time too without any effect.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon fired a blast from his lance. Beelzemon jumped and the blast hit the rock behind Beelzemon. Beelzemon turned his head and whistled.

"Good, this didn't hit meh, or I'd have a serious problem..." he muttered to himself. He turned to Gallantmon, with his claws glowing purple.

The two charged to each other and a sharp slashing sound was heared as they stopped, with their backs turned to each other.

Both breath heavily as they finnaly turned to each other. And both were covered with bruises and cuts.

But they still wanted to countinue it.

_~Lucemon Chaos Mode/Lilithmon/Daemon/Barbamon/Belphemon Rage Mode/Leviamon~_

The other six Demon Lords gathered at the throne room, discussing what to do next. Lilithmon was looking around, worried about Beelzemon who didn't show up.

"Where's Beelzemon?" she asked.

"Dead?" said Daemon with a sinister smile.

"No. If he was dead, we'd already know it." Lucemon pointed at the Crests over their seats. They shined. "I guess he deceided to stay a bit longer."

"Speaking of that. We now have two problems. First it were the Celestial Angels and then we got the Royal Knights. The Souveregines and Yggdrassil finnaly started to cooperate." said Leviamon.

"I don't think that the five idiots and the computer are cooperating. They can't really stand each other." said Daemon.

"Four idiots, Dae." said Lucemon. "Fanglongmon didn't show up since the defeat of GranDracmon."

"If you ask me, the Souveregines and Yggdrassil shouldn't have showed up either." growled Belphemon. "They still can't agree who's the true ruler of the DigiWorld."

"Speaking of that, the humans were the one who created the DigiWorld. That would make them the rightful rulers of the DigiWorld. Or?" said Lilithmon.

"Probably, but since no humans appeared, I guess that we should be the ones I charge." said Lucemon. The others could only agree with him.

"Also, we have still a tiny problem. There's an other group of 4 Digimon called Dark Masters. They claim the Dark Area as their territory." said Barbamon.

"Fools." said Lucemon. "Though, I'd like to meet them. Simply to see how much stupid they are."

That earned him a few chuckles, particulary from Leviamon, Daemon and Lilithmon. Lucemon countined.

"The Dark Area belongs, since it's creation to GranDracmon, and therefore to us. A those who claim it will only end up without it. And probably also end up without their lifes."

_~Beelzemon~_

Beelzemon got on his bike, driving circles around Gallantmon.

"How do you like this?" he asked as he fired bullets from his guns, aiming at the weak spots of the knights armor. Gallantmon got hit by each one as he tried to track Beelzemon. However, the demon Digimon was so fast on his motorcycle that he blurred in the knights vision. In the next moment, he vanished.

"Where'd he go?" asked Gallantmon, looking around. He heared a yell and looked upwards as he saw Beelzemon rushing with full speed towards him. He escaped it and Beelzemon hit the ground, creating a little crater in the ground, with sand and dust covering him.

Gallantmon charged towards the demon who then escaped it. The Royal Knight slashed with his lance at the Demon Lord, who escaped each of the attacks. Finnaly, Beelzemon jumped backwards, creating more space between them. Both breathed deeply.

"This is definetly the only battle I really enjoyed so far." said Beelzemon.

"I could countinue so the whole day." said Gallantmon.

"Sorry to say it, but I doubt that." replied Beelzemon with a satisfied smirk. Both knew what Beelzemon meant. Despite the fact that they looked like they could continue it, both were tired. Though none of them wanted to admit it.

Just then, a sandstorm started, covering them both, and making them dissapear from each other's vision.

_~Lucemon Chaos Mode/Lilithmon~_

Lucemon arranged a meeting with the leader of the Dark Masters, simply to see if they could prove as reliable allies. He was accompanied by Lilithmon, who had a bad feeling about this, as well as with Duskmon, who knew more about the Dark Area and the Digimon in it. They deceided to meet the leader of the Dark Masters at the abadoned ruins of a fort made by Digimon who wanted to defend themselves from GranDracmon's Nightmare Soliders army. The leader was already waiting for them, sitting on a makeshift stone seat and holding a glass with some pink liquid in it. Next to the seat was a bottle with the very same liquid. On the bottle stood 'martini'. The leader of the Dark Masters turned out to be a clown accompanied by a LadyDevimon who turned out to be his bodyguard. The clown took a sip, before he stood up and greeted the guests.

"Welcome, welcome! I'm Piedmon, the leader of the Dark Masters." he said with a smirk. He actually looked at Lilithmon.

"I'm Lucemon." said Lucemon, who frowned as he noticed Piedmon's expression as the clown observed the Demon Mistress of Lust. Turned out that Piedmon didn't pay the fallen angel any attention.

"My I ask who is this charming lady?" Piedmon took Lilithmon's hand in an antempt to kiss it.

"Back off!" Lilithmon hissed angrily, stepping backwards and raising her hazardous Nazar Nail. Lucemon grined in amusement. Despite her charming appearance, Lilithmon only used her seductive abilites to get something or to confuse her foe. If Digimon she didn't like came too near to her, she'd immediantly become a real fury. That's what Lucemon liked about her.

"My, my... we don't want to become enemies, do we?" Piedmon said, though he acted more like he was surprised. The LadyDevimon stepped next to her master, in a protective manner.

"So, what do you want?" asked Lucemon.

"Coming pretty fast to the point, don't we?" Piedmon smiled with a distrubing grin on his face. "Well, the only thing I want is the rule over the Dark Area. And you can provide me that."

"And what if I say that I won't?" asked Lucemon.

"Then I and my comrades will have to kill you all. That includes you, miss." Piedmon gave a charming grin towards Lilithmon. "Though that would be a really shame. Killing such a beautiful Mistress. Maybe I'll be merciful enough and let her live."

Lilithmon frowned, while Lucemon got angry.

"Honestly, I'm happy that I can destroy your dreams, coz none of them will happen. The Dark Area is the property of the Demon Lords. Our territory. You and the Dark Masters can live here, but under our rule." said Lucemon. Piedmon sighed.

"Ah, and it can't be changed?" he turned around, looking at the pink liquid in his glass. "Such a shame." He then turned to Lucemon and Lilithmon, lifting his glass. "Well, cheers. On the Demon Lords and Dark Masters becoming enemies. Shall the better kill the weaker."

He then drank it.


	71. Innocent Sorrow

I just love this chapter! ^.^ You'll see why.

* * *

_~Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni afure nagareru PAIN In the dark. Kasaneaeta shunkan no tsunagaru omoi tokashite. Samenai netsu ni unasarete saigo no koe mo kikoenai. (PAIN spills and flows from the wound in my torn chest in the dark. And dissolves the thoughts that connect overlapped moments. Having a nightmare in a fever that I can't wake from, I can't hear your final voice)~ [Innocent Sorrow by D. Gray -Man]_

**File 70: Innocent Sorrow**

_~Beelzemon/Daemon~_

Dae was pretty surprised as he saw a red motorcycle parked in the inner yard. Though he already had some idea it was Beelzemon's doing. He went to the Demon Lord of Gluttony's room to see if he really arrived.

Beelzemon was in his room, sitting on his king-sized bed and cleaning the Berenjena from the dust from the last battle. One was already cleaned, while Beelzemon was holding the other.

"So, I see you're back." said Daemon.

"Surprised ta see me, Dae? I already thought so." replied Beelzemon.

"Just watch out that Barb won't claim your guns and your bike as his possesions." said Daemon.

"Don't cha worry, Dae. Behemoth's under mine command. Anyone else who tries ta drive it will be under Behet's control." replied Beelzemon.

"That motorcycle has a name?" Daemon sweatdropped.

"So do these guns. So what?" Beelzemon turned to Daemon with a questioning expression.

"Nevermind. Anyways, where have you been?" asked Daemon.

"Yer sounding now like Lilith." Beelzemon commented.

"What?!" Daemon gritted his teeth. He slowly realized why Lucemon disliked their latest member. Beelzemon ignored him.

"I stuck in a fight with the RK Gallantmon. We had ta break it up. But next time, he's done." said Beelzemon. "And it's not like I'll listen to Luce's commands like a servant. Maybe his Crest is Pride, but I also have some pride." He then put the guns back into the holsters. "Anyways, were ya also challanged by the knights?"

Daemon nodded, still annoyed by what Beelzemon earlier said.

"Okay. Next time we'll have a clash with the knighties, Gallantmon's mine." Beelzemon said as he got out.

Daemon frowned.

"He really should learn to tame his tounge." he muttered.

_~Beelzemon/Lilithmon/Lucemon Chaos Mode~_

Lilithmon, Duskmon and Lucemon were back and Lucemon had some conversation with the Legendary Warrior of Darkness. Lilithmon meanwhile observed the red bike. She then went into the castle, where she encountered Beelzemon.

"Glad you're back." she said happily.

"Yeah, guess so." Beelzemon ignored her joy. "Have ya seen Barb? I gotta talk ta him."

Lilithmon's enthusiasm dissapeared.

"He's in the library." she said, clearly dissapointed.

"Thanks, Lilith." said Beelzemon and walked away. Lucemon, who observed this, was annoyed that Lilithmon cared more about Beelzemon than about him. He then went to Beelzemon.

"Sheesh, you greet him, overjoyed, and he ignores you like you're dust on the floor. If I were you, I would also start to ignore him." said Lucemon. Lilithmon frowned and turned to Lucemon.

"I can't." she said.

"Why?" asked Lucemon, surprised. Lilithmon pouted her nose. She was insulted.

"Since you anyways won't understand it, I don't need to explain it to you." she said and walked away.

Lucemon slapped his forehead. He actually tried to show Lilithmon he cares about her, but instead he made her hate him.

"Just, great..." he muttered, pretty annoyed.

_~Beelzemon/Belphemon Sleep Mode~_

Beelzemon soon realized he got a bit lost in the castle. After he for the fifth time went into the wrong room, he had to admit he actually was lost. He wished he had some map or something that would help him navigate through the castle. He again opened the wrong door. This time, he found Belph's room. It was filled with large pillows and a few stands with vases and he saw a cuter version of Belphemon sleeping. He was about to close the door as his tail accidentaly knocked off a vase. Beelzemon jumped in the last second to save it. That's what woke Belphemon up.

"Beelze, what are you doing here?" he groaned.

"I got lost while searchi' for the library. Different as ya, I haven't took the time to look around the castle and memorize where's which room." said Beelzemon as he put the vase back to the stand.

"The library is down the hall. The huge wooden door. I think Barb placed a sign on which stands 'Barbamon's Library' or something." Belphemon yawned.

"Well, thanks." said Beelzemon, but Belphemon already went back to sleep and didn't hear it.

_~Beelzemon/Barbamon~_

Beelzemon found the right door and knocked. He didn't hear a reply. He knocked louder. Again, no reply. Finnaly, he kicked furiously the door with his spiked boot, leaving scratch marks on the wood.

Again, no reply.

Beelzemon deceided to go in, despite the fact he knew how Barbamon could be when someone tries to enter the library without his permission.

The library was a huge place, with hundreds and hundreds of books covered in dust. It said that a huge part of the knowledge about the DigiWorld and it's past was inside those books. In the middle of the library was a desk with several seats. Barbamon was sitting on a seat, reading a book. The Demon Lord of Greed lift his head.

"What did I say about entering MY library without my permission?" he asked angrily.

"Hey, Barb, have ya somethin' in yer ears or what? Haven't ya heared me knockin'?" Beelzemon replied in the same tone. "Even Belph could've heared me!"

"Nevermind. So, what do you want from me?" asked Barbamon, as his long fingers griped around his staff Death Lure.

"I just wanted ta tell ya that the bike outside is mine. As well as the guns I have. And I recommed ya ta not try to claim Behemoth as yer's." said Beelzemon.

"Behemoth?"

"My motorcycle." said Beelzemon, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I won't." said Barbamon, though he already made some plans how to get Behemoth under his control. Beelzemon grined.

He knew Barbamon won't resist the tempt of possesing a motorcycle and he didn't care if Barbamon even tries to claim it as his. The bike won't anyways be his, no matter what he tries. Beelzemon in fact enjoyed the thought of seeing Barbamon dealing with Behemoth.

"Excuse me, I gotta go now. I have some unfinished buissnes." said Barbamon and quickly went out. Beelzemon bursted into laughter.

"Wonder how long tha' fool will need to realize Behet' will never see him as his master." he said with a wide grin on his face. He then looked around in the library.

Barbamon could say what he wanted, but Beelzemon didn't care about it. He walked around the library, looking at the dusty old books. Though he never learned to read the DigiCode, he wasn't surprised when he realized he could read it. Probably because of GranDracmon's portion of data which was flowing through his body. He wanted to take one of the books to read it, but just as he flipped it, a hidden door on the shelf opened. Beelzemon looked at the red book with the metalic triangle lock on it. He took it, placing the other book back on it's place and closing the door. He looked at it in surprise. Suddenly, the book turned into bits of data which all got absorbed into him. Beelzemon was surprised what that meant. He then turned to an another shelf with several maps. He took one and observed it. He smirked.

"Interesting." he muttered.

_~Beelzemon/Leviamon~_

Beelzemon pressed a stone on the wall of the library and he saw a stoned door opening. He noticed a dark hall and he entered it. He followed it and, as he came to the end, he pressed again a stone which opened it.

He now realized he was at the underground pool, where Leviamon mostly resided. The door behind him closed. Beelzemon grined as he realized he discovered something what Lucemon and Barbamon will never find. He found out about the secrets tunels of the castle.

Leviamon suddenly emerged from the water.

"Hi, Beelze. I didn't hear you coming." said the Demon Lord of Envy.

"I was just on my way to leave, Levia." said Beelzemon.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" asked Leviamon.

"Just gettin' familiar with this place." replied Beelzemon with a grin on his face.

_~Lucemon Chaos Mode~_

Lucemon was in the throne room, trying to calm himself down. He had now four problems. Or five. First, the Celestial Angels, second, the Royal Knights, third, the Dark Masters, fourth, Beelzemon. Fifth would be the fact Lilithmon is still angry at him. That he dosen't understand her feelings.

Lucemon sighed. Sometimes, it's hard to be a good leader. He then noticed Duskmon emerging in a flash of red light. He bowed.

"Lord Lucemon. I heared from one of our spies that Piedmon and the other Dark Masters are trying to take over a part of the Forest, Black-White and Water Plane. Should I call the others?" asked Duskmon.

Lucemon nodded and watched Duskmon dissapear.


End file.
